


Держи меня за руку  в густом тумане вьюжном!

by Vodolej



Series: Настал час озвереть! (с) [2]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Rape, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло 10 лет. Персик растет. Близнецы выросли.<br/>И Эдди созрел для любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Снова в адском кругу алкогольных картин,_  
_Из которого выбраться как — я не знаю..._  
_— Почему ты бухаешь? — Потому что один._  
_— Почему ты один? — Потому что бухаю. (с)_

 _И сначала он ходит в лес, а потом уезжает в Лос-, я вздыхаю: "Куда ты влез"? и звоню ему "удалось?"_  
_И когда-то в пустой висок мне ударит ночной звонок. Мой сынок чересчур высок. И безвыходно одинок (с)_

 

По крайней мере, в этот раз на Эдди были штаны.  
Он ничего не соображал, тупо и мечтательно глядел перед собой обдолбанными темными глазами, изредка моргая, но хоть додумался не раздеваться догола, как в прошлый раз. Уже хорошо.

Руди снял пальто, спокойно, неспешно повесил его на вешалку у двери, потом взял безвольную руку Эдди и посчитал пульс. Эдди в ответ что-то невнятно промычал и вяло дернулся. Губы у него были разбитые, над бровью засохла бурая кровь, концы черных волос тоже были испачканы в какой-то дряни, как будто Эдди валялся в канаве.  
Третий срыв за четыре месяца.

Руди наклонился над ним, упираясь ладонями в поручни кресла, и тщательно обнюхал шею Эдди, уловив перегар, пот и горький табачный дым. Эдди чуть повернулся, попытался сфокусироваться, невразумительно буркнул. Руди, исключительно для собственного удовольствия, шлепнул его ладонью по щеке, заросшей двухдневной, темной щетиной. Голова у Эдди запрокинулась, глаза закрылись. Он, такой большой и сильный, был пугающе безвольным, хоть ремни из него режь.

Руди любил Эдди. Правда, любил. Но в такие моменты, наблюдая, как Эдди сам себя губит, Руди ужасно хотелось сделать с ним что-нибудь нехорошее. Например, зашить ему рот суровой ниткой.  
Эдди напоминал Руди молодого Бака: такой же упрямый, неуемный, жизнелюбивый и азартный. В его крупных нежных ладонях тоже моментально чинилось все сломанное. Эдди отлично разбирался во всякой механике, но плохо разбирался в людях.  
Руди вздохнул и погладил Эдди по спутанным, грязным, темным волосам. Резинка, наверное, лопнула, слипшиеся пряди свободно рассыпались по плечам.

Руди знал, в чем проблема – его мальчик повзрослел, созрел для любви, только вот любить ему было некого.  
Отправить бы его в Торонто, или хотя бы в Уайтхорс, пусть бы он там себе нашел кого-нибудь достойного. Но Эдди ведь не хочет уезжать, ему и тут хорошо. Но одиноко.

Руди заранее испытывал душную родительскую ревность от мысли, что кому-то достанется такой прекрасный Эдди: добрый, сильный, славный, с огромными запасами нерастраченной нежности. Этому будущему парню лучше бы сразу осознать, какое сокровище он получит, иначе Руди за себя не ручается.

Сокровище с трудом открыло мутные глаза, кашлянуло и промычало нечто неразборчивое. Руди достал телефон, нажал кнопку автодозвона и машинально принялся поглаживать кончиками пальцев контуры большой цветной татуировки на плече Эдди. Тот захихикал. Руди, не прекращая, негромко сказал:

\- Я нашел его. Он дома.  
\- В говно? – догадливо спросил Диего на другом конце.  
\- Угу, - согласился Руди.  
\- Паршивец, - вздохнул Диего. – Сейчас буду.  
Руди отключился, бросил телефон в пустое кресло, и принялся бродить туда-сюда по стылой, пустой квартире.

Эдди, наверное, приполз пару часов назад. Даже в таком скотском состоянии он не забыл включить отопление, иначе уже замерз бы насмерть. Обогреватель тихонько пощелкивал, урчал холодильник, да хрипло дышал Эдди – вот и все звуки.  
Руди вдруг вспомнил, что собирался показать Эдди сломанную микроволновку. Он остановился у стола, заваленного всякими запчастями, деталями, винтиками и болтиками, и странными механизмами, которым он не мог дать определения. Эдди жил аскетом, у него не было ничего лишнего, везде было пусто и относительно чисто – кроме этого большого стола, забрызганного машинным маслом, клеем, солидолом и какой-то химической дрянью. Но этот стол, заваленный барахлом, был настоящим сердцем квартиры. Именно тут было все, что Эдди любил, что имело для него значение.

Руди снова вздохнул. Он предпочел, чтобы Эдди нашел себе кого-нибудь…живого. Перестал рушить свою жизнь пьянками и бессмысленным беспределом. В Эдди была искра, жаль, если она погаснет или прогорит впустую.

Он вернулся к креслу и потрогал прохладный лоб Эдди, погладил по колючей щеке. Эдди вдруг открыл темные глаза, в воспаленных красных прожилках, схватил Руди за локоть и дернул к себе. Руди от неожиданности не устоял на ногах и свалился сверху, едва не заехав Эдди локтем по зубам. Тот даже не заметил. Эдди сосредоточенно пытался подмять Руди под себя, не соображая, что делает и с кем. Он был похож на животное, охваченное примитивными инстинктами. Руди выругался и попытался вывернуться из хватки, но Эдди крепко схватил его за локти и прижал к себе.

\- Придурок, - вздохнул Руди, не дергаясь.  
Он отлично знал, как это работает, и знал, что если начнет вырываться – сделает только хуже. И не ошибся - без сопротивления Эдди моментально потерял к нему интерес, разжал руки и выпустил. Он реагировал на сопротивление, как кошка реагирует на движение.  
Руди встал, брезгливо одернул рубашку и отошел подальше. И вовремя.

Щелкнул замок, входная дверь отворилась, впустив холодный воздух.  
\- И что тут? – не здороваясь, спросил Диего.  
Сид, который был куда воспитаннее, подошел и приподнялся на цыпочки. Руди склонился и мимолетно поцеловал его в край губ.  
\- Не расстраивайся, - проницательно сказал Сид, которому хватило одного взгляда на Руди, чтобы понять, как тот огорчен. – Мальчику нужно перебеситься.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, - проворчал Руди. – У твоего мальчика таких проблем нет.  
\- Мой мальчик – шлюшка, - отмахнулся Сид. – Это, знаешь ли, ничем не лучше.

Он остановился перед Эдди и несколько секунд внимательно рассматривал его, склонив голову набок. Диего звенел ведром в ванной. Сид вздохнул.  
\- Набрался он здорово, - сказал он, наконец. – Интересно, где?  
\- Какая разница? – крикнул Диего. – Доктор, ты же не можешь его за руку держать целыми сутками! Он взрослый!  
\- Взрослый? – недоверчиво переспросил Сид. – Вот Крэш – взрослый, тут я соглашусь.  
Руди собирался было вступиться за своего мальчика со всем пылом родительской любви, но Диего так оскорбительно расхохотался, что Сид тоже приуныл и скис.

\- Не путайся под ногами, - посоветовал ему Диего, вернувшись в комнату с полным ведром холодной воды. Еще и льда туда накидал, сколько выгреб из морозилки.  
Сид устроился в дальнем кресле. Руди закатал рукава черного свитера. Диего задумчиво поглядел на Эдди, потом обошел его сзади, подхватил подмышки и вздернул на ноги. Эдди был послушен и безволен. Диего блокировал его руки, крепко сцепив кисти на безволосой груди, повыше розового бесформенного шрама от ожога.

\- Ну, поехали, - сказал Диего, напряженно поглядев на Руди.  
Тот кивнул, подставил ведро, потом намотал на кулак длинные темные волосы и без жалости сунул Эдди головой в ледяную воду. Пару секунд было спокойно, Эдди булькнул и пустил пузыри.  
Но затишье закончилось быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Эдди заметался, начал рваться из хватки, мотать головой и орать. Диего заскрипел зубами, на его загорелых огромных руках проступили натянутые сухожилия. Руди ослабил хватку и позволил Эдди отдышаться несколько секунд.

\- Какого хуя?! – хрипло рявкнул тот, часто моргая и дыша с присвистом.  
Его мокрые ресницы слиплись, по лицу текла холодная вода. Глаза у Эдди были злющие и возмущенные. Руди снова засунул его голову в ведро. Эдди начал рваться с такой силой, что едва не опрокинул Диего. Тот выругался и так сжал руки, что внутри Эдди что-то хрустнуло.

\- Осторожнее, кошак, - посоветовал Сид, который наблюдал с безопасного расстояния. – Он нужен нам живым.  
\- Сильный, пиздюк, - одобрительно хмыкнул Диего.  
Руди выпустил влажные волосы. Эдди поднял голову и принялся ругаться, то и дело чихая и отфыркиваясь. Ругался он со вкусом, эмоций не жалел, зато глаза у него стали совершенно трезвые, он явно опомнился.  
\- Отпусти его, - устало сказал Руди.

Сид бросил ему полотенце. Руди утер ладони, потом брезгливо положил полотенце на голову Эдди, поверх мокрые волос, слипшихся черными змейками. Эдди заткнулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
\- Ты очень меня огорчил, - сказал ему Руди. – Ты поступил незрело и глупо.  
Эдди было открыл рот, но благоразумно решил промолчать. Он сел на задницу, утер подбородок, шмыгнул носом, потер глаза и оглянулся.  
\- А сколько времени? – спросил он хрипловато.  
\- Почти шесть, - ответил Сид. - Вставай, простудишься.  
Эдди встал, пошатнулся и отжал волосы прямо на пол.

\- Ну и чего вы сбежались? – спросил он неприязненно. – У меня был выходной. Могу я хоть раз в неделю отдохнуть от ваших морд?  
\- Выходной у тебя был позавчера, малой, - лениво возразил Диего. – А сегодня, как и вчера, у тебя прогул. Мэнни лишит тебя премии, а Эл тебе обещалась вообще голову оторвать.  
Эдди недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом, бочком, опасливо обходя Руди по дуге, добрался до своей сброшенной в угол куртки и достал почти разрядившийся телефон.  
\- Вот блядь! – с чувством проговорил Эдди, проверив календарь. – Блядь!  
Диего похлопал его по плечу. Эдди растерянно посмотрел на него, потом выражение его лица изменилось, он метнулся обратно к ведру – и принялся блевать. Тошнило его, в основном, ледяной водой, которой он нахлебался, но в комнате все равно повис тяжелый запах перегара.

Сид спрыгнул с кресла и открыл окно. Эдди снова шлепнулся на пол, закрыл глаза и помассировал виски, видимо, у него башка раскалывалась.  
\- Ну пиздец, - слабо проговорил он.  
Потом посмотрел на Руди и жалобно сказал:  
\- Не сердись на меня.  
\- Я не сержусь, - холодно ответил Руди. – Ты меня очень разочаровываешь.  
У Эдди дрогнули губы. Он вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и почти минуту сидел так, морщась. Руди сжалился над ним, налил воды в стакан, бросил шипучую таблетку и поставил на стол.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Эдди, встал и, покачиваясь, принялся пить.

\- Малой, а где ты так нажрался? – полюбопытствовал Диего.  
\- Начал в баре, - пожал плечами Эдди. – Потом… не помню.  
Он виновато отвел взгляд. Куда-то его, значит, черти носили, только признаться было стыдно.  
\- Крэш в курсе? – спросил Эдди.  
И стоило ему задать вопрос, как замок снова щелкнул. Эдди скривился.

\- Ага, - мрачно сказал Крэш, появившись на пороге. – Вот, Персик, посмотри на него!  
Персик послушно посмотрела, потом принюхалась и поморщилась.  
\- Фу, - сказала она. – Что это так плохо пахнет?  
\- Это твой дядя Эдди так плохо пахнет, - процедил Крэш.  
\- Зачем ты ее сюда притащил? – обреченно спросил Эдди.  
\- А куда мне было ее девать? – огрызнулся Крэш. – У нее уроки закончились, а забрать ее некому. Все тебя, долбоеба, в тундре ищут!  
\- Милая, иди ко мне, - позвал Сид.  
Персик залезла к нему на колени, обняла за шею и принялась болтать ногами, переводя взгляд своих умных зеленых глаз с Крэша на Эдди.

\- Слушай, не начинай, - попросил Эдди.  
Крэш подошел к нему ближе, схватил за загривок и так треснул ладонью в лоб, что Эдди взвыл.  
\- С-с-су-ука, - прошипел он. – Чердак раскалывается…  
\- Эдди, ты гребаный пидор, - ласково сообщил Крэш, забыв, что Персик тоже слышит. – Ты гондон штопаный. Я думал, что тебя уже где-нибудь снегом замело, хуесос ты этакий…  
\- Малыш, - тактично отозвался Сид. – Прекращай.  
Крэш обернулся и посмотрел на него бешеными глазами, заметил Персик и побагровел. Он снова повернулся к Эдди и молча влепил ему такую затрещину, что Эдди, простонав, опять шлепнулся на задницу. Ноги его плохо держали.  
\- Мда, - подытожил Диего.  
Эдди, постанывая и прищурившись, держался за затылок. Вид у него был бледный и жалкий, и, судя по всему, Эдди снова собирался блевать.

Сид встал, передал девочку Диего, потом повернулся к Руди и доброжелательно спросил:  
\- Поедешь к нам ужинать?  
\- Не откажусь, - подумав пару секунд, ответил Руди.  
Он поглядел на близнецов. Крэшу, кажется, не терпелось всех прогнать, ему было, что сказать брату в приватной обстановке.  
\- Возьмите меня? - жалобно попросил Эдди. – Я тоже кушать хочу.  
\- Обойдешься! – фыркнул Диего. – Крэш, завези этого придурка к Баку, пусть он отрабатывает на благо общества.  
\- Не поеду! – тут же сказал Эдди. – Не буду!  
\- Можно подумать, кто-то будет тебя спрашивать, - ухмыльнулся Диего.  
Он вытащил телефон и набрал номер. Сид подошел к нему поближе, навострив уши. Диего цапнул его за руку и притянул к себе.

\- Слушай, мужик, - сказал он в телефон, небрежно играя с седыми прядями в густых волосах Сида. – Тут дело к тебе… Да, нашли. Не то слово - в говнину.  
Эдди виновато вздохнул.

\- Откачали, - улыбнулся Диего. – Благоверный тут твой свирепствовал больше всех.  
Руди невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Крэш к тебе сейчас этого паршивца забросит, - сказал Диего. - Ты уж возьми его в оборот, пусть кровь разгонит. Пусть он крышу кому-нибудь почистит, или дорожки в парке. Может, поумнеет.  
\- Я не поеду! – твердо заявил Эдди. – Не поеду и все!  
\- Что он пищит? – спросил Диего. – Что-то пищит. Ничего, попищит и перестанет.  
Эдди обиженно посмотрел на него, потом неохотно встал и принялся искать в шкафу чистую футболку. Ожоги на его спине казались неоткрытыми материками на старинной карте. Карта эта была потертая, смуглая и густо покрытая чернилами.  
Эдди начал забивать татухи на руках, дошел до спины, а когда и там закончилось место - переключился на ноги. Руди с ужасом ждал того дня, когда Эдди примется за лицо. Хотелось бы надеяться, что он остановится раньше.

\- Топайте, - попросил Крэш, нетерпеливо постукивая ботинком по полу. – Нам надо переговорить.  
\- Персик, спаси меня, - попросил Эдди, отжимая с волос остатки воды.  
Персик отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Мы волновались, Эдди, - сказала она. – Ты поступил очень нехорошо.  
\- Много ты понимаешь, - вздохнул Эдди.  
Он покосился в его сторону и смутился.  
\- Идите, - сказал Руди. – Я догоню.

Диего ловко подхватил и Сида, и Персик, и свалил вместе с ними. Руди подошел к насупленному Эдди.  
\- Ты ведь мне обещал, - тихо проговорил Руди. – Ты обещал держать себя в руках.  
Эдди молчал. По его лицу, симпатичному, но бледному и осунувшемуся, начал расползаться румянец стыда.  
\- Ты мог прийти ко мне, - продолжил Руди. – Мог поговорить, я бы выслушал. Но ты предпочел напиться до свинского состояния… Смотреть противно!  
\- Ну так и не смотри! - огрызнулся Эдди.  
Руди молча влепил ему пощечину. Эдди клацнул зубами, поглядел злобно и затравлено.  
\- Почему? – спросил Руди. – Почему ты не пришел?  
\- Потому что, - ответил Эдди, глядя в сторону. – Тебе не понять. У тебя есть Бак. Откуда тебе знать, каково мне?

Ты глупый мальчишка, - хотел бы сказать Руди. – Ты ничего не понимаешь, дурачок. Я-то, как раз, переживал все это. Мне тоже было одиноко и больно.  
Но он ничего не сказал. Эдди бы все равно не услышал, или не поверил. Поэтому Руди натянул пальто и принялся неторопливо застегивать пуговицы.

\- Что ты жилы тянешь? – спросил Эдди, исподлобья поглядывая на Крэша. – Хочешь что-то мне сказать – так говори!  
Крэш кивнул и врезал Эдди от души. Эдди отшатнулся и едва не упал. Разбитая бровь моментально закровила, из носа потекло, густая кровь закапала на футболку.  
\- С-сволочь, - прошипел Эдди и сжал кулаки. – Пиздец тебе!  
Руди, совершенно равнодушный к их драке, прошел мимо и беззвучно закрыл дверь. Он знал, что Бак вечером расскажет, чем дело закончилось и до чего близнецы договорились.

Руди жалел Эдди, но помочь ему не мог. Никто не мог помочь Эдди, кроме него самого.

***

\- О, явились, - сказал Диего, у которого был очень острый слух.  
И в самом деле, через пару секунд входная дверь открылась, Руди услышал, что Бак негромко что-то проговорил, а Эдди сипло пролаял в ответ.  
Элли воинственно нахохлилась и отложила вилку. Крэш, мрачный, с ссадиной на щеке, наоборот – выпрямился. Персик прекратила размазывать картофельное пюре по тарелке и приготовилась наблюдать. Она уже давно сообразила, что семейные ужины редко обходятся без увлекательных спектаклей. Особенно, если песочат не тебя.

\- Привет, ребятки, - бодро сказал Бак, стряхнув снежинки с волос.  
Он подошел к Руди, остановился позади его стула, наклонился и нежно поцеловал Руди за ухом.  
\- Здравствуй, детка.  
\- Здравствуй, Бак, - спокойно ответил Руди, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
Бак поцеловал его еще раз, потерся подбородком о его светлую макушку, накрыл своей большой ладонью тонкую белую кисть.  
\- Соскучился по тебе, - негромко признался Бак. – Ужасно скучал.  
\- Господи, восемь часов не виделись, - вздохнул Диего. – Какие нежности…  
Он посмотрел на Эдди и усмехнулся. Вымотанный Эдди, хромая и покачиваясь, доплелся до свободного стула, скромно устроился у краешка стола и обвел всех голодными глазами.

\- Загонял парня? – спросил Диего.  
\- Ага, - ответил Бак, широко улыбнувшись. – Пусть лучше пользу приносит, чем нажирается в одиночестве.  
Эдди негодующе простонал.  
\- Может, хватит уже? – хрипло спросил он. – Дайте поесть, а?  
Он покосился на Крэша и машинально потрогал нашлепку лейкопластыря на носу. Крэш ответил ему зверским взглядом.  
\- Что ты меня сверлишь? – не выдержал Эдди. – Можно подумать, твоих баб какая-то царапина отпугнет?! Шрамы, знаешь, добавляют мужественности. Можешь сказать спасибо.  
\- Я его сейчас вилкой заколю, - пообещал Крэш.  
\- Не надо никого колоть, - мягко проговорил Сид. – Эдди, ты салат будешь?  
\- Я все буду, - честно ответил Эдди. – Я с голода подыхаю.  
Он вдруг зацепился взглядом за крепко сцепленные ладони Руди и Бака, и помрачнел, ссутулился, уставившись в свою тарелку.  
Надо поговорить с ним, - решил Сид. – Найти время и пообщаться о том, о сем.

Но не успел он подумать, как Диего, со свойственной ему бесцеремонностью, сказал:  
\- Малой, хватит глаза ломать о чужие отношения. Тут, знаешь, счастье никому так просто в руки не упало. Все жилы рвали.  
\- Кроме тебя, - ехидно заметил Мэнни, который обычно больше слушал и мало говорил.  
\- Что?! – возмутился Диего. – Это почему же? Я тоже жилы рвал!  
\- Рвал-рвал, - утешающе проговорил Сид, любовно похлопав его по руке. – Кушай.  
\- Нет, ты что хочешь сказать? – обиделся Диего. – Я, по-твоему, чурбан бесчувственный?  
\- И бессовестный, - негромко сказал Бак, ухмыляясь.  
Вокруг пронзительно голубого глаза собрались лучики-морщинки. Руди тоже ухмыльнулся, показав белые зубы.

\- Идите вы, - отмахнулся Диего. – Нашлись тут, знатоки моей души.  
\- Бездонной, - фыркнул Руди.  
\- И черной, - поддакнул Бак.  
У Диего стало такое оскорбленное лицо, что Сид не выдержал и расхохотался. Крэш тоже улыбнулся. Эдди торопливо ел, не отвлекаясь, он был голоден как зверь.  
Однако когда он заметил взгляд Элли – картофельный салат встал у него поперек горла.  
\- Что? – спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - холодно ответила она. – Вот смотрю на тебя и радуюсь.  
Эдди промолчал, потупился и принялся без охоты ковыряться вилкой в своей тарелке.

\- Как дела в школе, малышка? – спросил Бак, поглядев на Персик.  
Та встрепенулась и села ровно.  
\- У меня новый учитель, - сказала она. – Его зовут Луис. Он такой классный!  
\- Тебе понравился? – удивился Крэш. – Серьезно, тебе понравился Луис?  
Персик закивала. Крэш вскинул брови и посмотрел на нее с искренним удивлением.  
\- А что не так? – спросила Элли. – По-моему, приятный молодой человек, воспитанный, интеллигентный. Я его встретила вчера утром и мы немного поговорили.  
Крэш поморщился и задумчиво поглядел на Персик.  
\- Не думаю, что он тут задержится, - сказал он наконец. – Парень – столичная штучка, мы для него слишком грубоваты.  
\- И чем это выражается? – удивился Диего. – Он что, манерный?  
\- Нет, как ни странно, - усмехнулся Крэш. – Он просто… странный, в общем. На скрипке играет, прикиньте?

Руди громко вздохнул и помассировал переносицу. Они с Баком, в свое время, сдуру отдали гараж близнецам. Потом там сутками гремели барабаны и визжала гитара. Близнецы, правда, в итоге научились вполне прилично играть. Крэш, правда, подзабросил, Эдди – не совсем. Руди несколько раз видел, как Эдди что-то задумчиво наигрывает, без медиатора, ногтями. Правда, в последнее время совсем редко.

\- На скрипке, - с нажимом повторил Крэш, который отлично понял намек. – Это не гитара, знаешь!  
\- А ты слышал, как он играет? – спросил Эдди. – Может, он второй Леон Цукерт.  
\- Нет, - буркнул Крэш. – Но я знаю, кто играет на скрипках. Такие вот, как ты.  
Эдди молча бросил в него ложкой. Крэш ложку поймал и с такой же молчаливой яростью перебросил обратно.  
\- Еще раз – и в лоб оба получите, - предупредила Элли.

\- Не нравится мне Луис, - сказал Крэш, помолчав. – По-моему, он считает, что мы ему не ровня. Не люблю таких ребят. Что он сам забыл в нашей заднице мира?  
\- Спроси, - улыбнулся Сид.  
\- А вот возьму и спрошу, - усмехнулся Крэш.  
\- А мне Луис нравится! - отрезала Персик. – Он хороший. И интересный. И умный!  
\- В отличие от некоторых, - ядовито пробормотал Эдди.  
Крэш только фыркнул.  
\- Он здорово рассказывает, - упорствовала Персик. – Мне у него нравится.  
\- Да на здоровье, - улыбнулся Крэш. – Я рад, что тебе нравится этот зануда.  
Диего ткнул его локтем в бок.

\- Как педагогично, - сказал он, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
\- Отвали, - отмахнулся Крэш. – Я ведь не на работе, так что могу позволить себе непедагогичные высказывания.  
Мэнни улыбнулся, поглядев на него, дернул Элли за рукав и что-то ей негромко шепнул. Она пожала плечами. Потом протянула руку и сняла с плеча Мэнни какой-то волосок.

\- Кстати, он в твоем вкусе, - вдруг сказал Крэш, глядя на Эдди. – Хочешь, познакомлю тебя с Луисом?  
\- Ты собрался познакомить меня с занудой, который на скрипочке пиликает? – переспросил Эдди, перестав жевать. – С каким-то высокомерным столичным умником? Да его ж, наверное, инфаркт хватит, если я к нему хотя бы на метр подойду.  
\- Было бы здорово, - серьезно ответил Крэш, хотя глаза у него засмеялись. – Но я серьезно, братан, ты ведь таких любишь, светленьких и чистеньких.  
\- Обойдусь, - поморщился Эдди. – Я пока еще не настолько отчаялся, прекращай сводничать.  
\- А ты прекращай бухать, как не в себя, - в тон ему ответил Крэш. – А то у меня создается впечатление, что ты как раз очень отчаялся.  
\- Нет, - настойчиво проговорил Эдди. – Не очень.  
Персик вдруг закивала.

\- Да, - сказала она уверенно. – Луис в твоем вкусе, Эдди. Тебе надо с ним встретиться.  
\- Отвалите от меня! – возмутился Эдди. – Я сам справлюсь.  
\- Давай возьмем его на индейский праздник? – спросила Персик у Крэша, полностью игнорируя Эдди.  
\- А давай, - согласился Крэш. – Отличная идея, малышка.  
\- Сразу нет! – твердо ответил Эдди. – Что за индейский праздник? Что мне там делать? Скальпы снимать? Это я могу.  
\- Лучше бы ты что-то полезное умел, - вздохнул Крэш. – Нет, ты будешь следить за порядком, помогать скаутам ставить вигвамы, и перед старшеклассницами бицепсами играть, и может быть, за это мы угостим тебя печеной кукурузой.  
Эдди посмотрел на него с таким непередаваемым выражением, что Диего и Сид рассмеялись. Бак тоже зафыркал, только Руди глядел задумчиво. Ему было не смешно, он видел в черных глазах Эдди тоскливые искорки.

\- Пожалуй, я откажусь, - наконец проговорил Эдди. – Печеная кукуруза – это, конечно, вещь, но я пас.  
\- Серьезно, отличная идея, крошка, - похвалил Крэш, не слушая его. – Персик, ты гений! И как я сам не додумался?!  
\- Ну чего ты начинаешь, - несчастно сказал Эдди. – Ты же мой брат, ну!  
\- Вот именно, - кивнул Крэш. – Ты знаешь, как они все меня задолбали уже? Я этим дебилам пытаюсь вбить в головы основы неорганической химии, а они друг другу перебрасывают дурацкие записочки, о том, как мечтают о моих сильных объятиях и как расцеловали бы меня в носик. В носик, твою мать!  
Диего повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел в лицо, словно впервые Крэша видел.

\- У меня не носик! – злобно сказал Крэш. – Я, черт возьми, учитель! Я педагог!  
\- А, по-моему, у тебя милейший носик, педагог, - заметил Сид, ухмыляясь. – Не прибедняйся.  
Он посмотрел на Эдди и снисходительно кивнул.  
\- У тебя тоже, крошка.  
\- Ну спасибо на добром слове, - мрачно ответил Эдди, поглядывая на Крэша, и потрогал нашлепку лейкопластыря на переносице.

\- Короче, будешь изображать мачо, - решил Крэш. – Пусть тебя достают, а не меня. Строй им шалаши, можешь даже пару подзатыльников отвесить, так и быть, и ведро кукурузы твое. И за Персик, заодно, приглядишь.  
\- Погоди, я чего-то не понял! – взвился Эдди. – Ты на меня вообще собираешься своих спиногрызов повесить? А сам-то?  
\- А я пойду на свидание! – отрезал Крэш. – Я сто лет на нормальные свидания не ходил.

\- Позавчера, - заметил Сид в свою тарелку.  
\- И на прошлой неделе, - добавил Диего. – С той темнокожей цыпочкой.  
\- Это были… - Крэш осекся, посмотрел на Персик и задумчиво почесал щеку. – Это были экспресс-свидания, скажем так.  
\- У тебя все свидания – экспресс, - поморщился Эдди. – Потаскуха.  
\- Захлопнись и точи свой томагавк, мой бледнолицый брат, - отмахнулся Крэш.  
\- Задолбался я точить свой томагавк, - грустно сказал Эдди. – Где долбанная справедливость? Почему у тебя сплошь экспресс-свидания, а я в унылом одиночестве точу томагавк?  
\- Потому, что я красавчик, - пожал плечами Крэш. – А ты алкаш и придурок.  
Эдди чуть вилкой в него не запустил, но Персик подергала его за руку.  
\- У тебя есть томагавк? – спросила она с неподдельным интересом.  
\- Ничего у меня нет, - мрачно ответил Эдди. – Сплошная непроглядная жопа в жизни.  
Персик захихикала и шлепнула его по ладони.

\- Вот что, ребятки, - вмешался Мэнни. – Мы с Элли хотим вам кое-что сказать.  
Тут же за столом стало очень тихо, замерли вилки и ложки. Сид торопливо поставил чашку и едва не расколол ее о сахарницу.  
\- У меня будет братик или сестричка? – вдруг спросила Персик и напряженно сжалась.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулась Элли. – В ближайшие несколько лет не предвидится.  
Персик выдохнула с облегчением. Эдди улыбнулся, заметив ее реакцию.

\- Короче так, - сказал Мэнни. - Вы меня вусмерть задолбали, все вместе и каждый в отдельности. Поэтому я забираю свою жену и сваливаю в отпуск на два месяца, у меня уже лет двадцать не было нормального отпуска!  
Бак присвистнул. Сид вскинул брови.  
\- Диего, на тебе мой бизнес, – сказал Мэнни. - Руди, на тебе моя дочь.  
\- Папа и мама бросают тебя, милая, - фыркнул Эдди. – Лучше бы ты согласилась на братика.  
\- А почему на Руди? – завопил Сид. – А как же я?!  
\- Не ерунди, - поморщилась Элли, ткнув Эдди пальцем в локоть. – Персик, зайка, мы бы взяли тебя с собой, но…  
-…но мы все понимаем, - закончил Диего, пошло подвигав бровями. – Не оправдывайся, Эл.  
-… но у тебя школа, - настойчиво сказала Элли. – И да, нам с папой нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Потому что доктор – единственный разумный и ответственный человек среди этого бедлама, - прогудел Мэнни. – А за тобой, Сид, присмотр нужен, ты сам как дитя малое.  
\- Я понимаю, мам, - рассудительно ответила Персик. – Правда, понимаю. Мне рассказывали про то, что делают женатые люди.  
\- Вот и неправда! – обиженно сказал Сид. – Я тоже разумный и ответственный.  
\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Диего. – Ну да.  
\- Нда? – спросила Элли, прищурившись разглядывая дочку. – И кто же тебя просветил о взрослой жизни?  
\- Я, - одновременно сказали Крэш, Эдди, Диего, Сид и Руди.  
Они растерянно переглянулись. Элли посмотрела на Бака.  
\- Не, я не при делах, - ответил он, усмехнувшись. – Я ничего не смыслю в воспитании детишек, так что никуда не лезу.  
\- Да, - кивнул Мэнни. – Определенно, Бак, вы присмотрите за Персик?  
\- Естественно, - с достоинством ответил Руди. – Не переживай, Мэнни.  
Бак кивнул.

\- Когда вы уезжаете? – спросил Сид.  
\- Как только Эдди мне ответит на один вопрос, - сказал Мэнни.  
Эдди удивленно посмотрел на него и отложил вилку.  
\- Какой еще вопрос?  
\- Я могу оставить дела, спокойно уехать, и знать, что мне не придется возвращаться и тебя хоронить? – серьезно спросил Мэнни. – Ты знаешь, парень, я тебя люблю, но если мне придется в разгар отпуска возвращаться из Коста-Рики на твои похороны – я буду любить тебя намного меньше.  
\- Учту, - кривовато усмехнулся Эдди.  
\- Ты будешь держать себя в руках? – спросил Мэнни.  
Эдди скривился.  
\- Мне плевать на то, что ты бухаешь или торчишь, - честно сказал Мэнни. – Пока ты держишь себя в руках. Так ты будешь держать себя в руках?  
\- Да, черт бы тебя побрал! – рассердился Эдди.  
\- Ты обещаешь? – серьезно спросила Элли. – Ты нам всем обещаешь?  
Эдди оскалился, затравленно оглянулся и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Обещаю, - сказал он хрипло и злобно. – Катитесь уже к херам.

Он развернулся и ушел на веранду, даже не накинув куртку, прислонился к деревянной ограде и достал сигареты. У него дрожали руки, не столько от холода, сколько от злости и стыда. Потом начали стучать зубы – на Эдди то и дело налетали порывы холодного ветра и осыпали колким снегом. Эдди не хотел возвращаться назад, поэтому зябко обхватил себя руками, пытаясь удержать остатки тепла. Тихонько стукнула дверь позади, на его плечи легла плотная ткань куртки. Эдди замотался в нее и сказал:  
\- Спасибо.  
Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, он знал, кто пришел составить ему компанию.  
\- Не за что, - усмехнулся Сид. – Сигарету дай.  
Он затянулся, запрокинул голову и выдохнул, рассматривая темное, безоблачное небо и яркие звезды.

\- Давай, - обреченно сказал Эдди. – Читай мораль.  
\- Я? – удивился Сид. – И не думал даже! Живи, как умеешь.  
Эдди растерялся и посмотрел на него.  
\- Когда мне было двадцать шесть – я был уверен, что меня поимели и вышвырнули, как использованный гондон, - сказал Сид. – И что жизнь моя кончена, сердце разбито, ну и все в таком духе. Так что я не буду учить тебя как поступать правильно. Я тоже не знаю.  
\- Кто это тебя поимел и вышвырнул? – спросил Эдди. – Я что-то такого не помню. Ты же вроде с Диего уже тогда крутился.  
\- Ты просто был маленький, - улыбнулся Сид. – Не обращал внимания.  
\- То есть… Диего тебя поимел и вышвырнул? – поразился Эдди. – Я в это поверить не могу! Да он же над тобой трясется, как над розой в стеклянном колпаке!  
\- Иногда я тоже не верю, - сознался Сид. – Но люди меняются, честно. И это было, Эдди. Только знаешь что?  
\- Что? – послушно спросил Эдди.  
\- Я понятия не имел, куда меня выбросит жизнью, - сказал Сид. – Сегодня ты сам по себе, и чувствуешь себя шлюхой и грязной тварью, а завтра тебе предлагают руку и сердце, а послезавтра у тебя пачка детей на хребте. Что же будет послепослезавтра?  
\- Внуки? – предположил Эдди, усмехнувшись.  
Сид пожал плечами. Он выбросил сигарету в снег, шагнул ближе и обнял Эдди за шею. Эдди был высокий и широкоплечий, а Сид маленький и хрупкий. Эдди обнял его, нежно и осторожно, и прижал к себе.

\- Перестань дурить, мальчик, - тихо проговорил Сид ему почти на ухо. – У тебя еще куча времени впереди, чтобы встретить кого-нибудь и влюбиться. Рано ты себя списываешь со счетов. У тебя все будет, малыш.  
\- Ладно, - так же тихо ответил Эдди. – Ладно… хорошо.  
Сид приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал его в щеку. Потом забрал у Эдди пачку сигарет и собирался возвращаться в дом, но Эдди поймал его за запястье.

\- Погоди, - сказал он. – Раз у нас тут вечер откровений…  
Он прищурился. Сид заинтересованно вскинул бровь.  
\- Ты спал с Руди, да? – спросил Эдди. – Ведь да?  
Это было совершенно некстати, и не его дело, но он уже давно догадывался, и раз уж случай подвернулся, хотел точно узнать.  
Сид мечтательно улыбнулся и посмотрел на него кокетливо.  
\- Возвращайся обратно, Эдди, - сказал он, освободив руку. – Носик отморозишь.  
\- А Диего-то знает? – спросил ошеломленный Эдди, для которого открылась пугающая бездна нового знания.  
\- Конечно, знает, - фыркнул Сид. – Эдди, не будь дураком. По-твоему, я от него что-то в секрете держу? Возвращайся в дом, черт возьми, ты тут совсем башку отморозил!

Он широко улыбнулся и ушел внутрь. Эдди обалдело смотрел ему вслед, потом потряс головой. Замерзшая резинка лопнула, упала на крыльцо, и ее тут же унесло ветром, холодные жесткие волосы скользнули по щекам.  
Эдди решил, что в жизни больше не будет спрашивать ничего подобного. Своих проблем хватает, нечего лезть в чужие странности.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Вообще, Эдди даже понравилось.  
Дети его особо не доставали, разве что Персик, засевшая на загривке, то и дело дергала за уши, побуждая Эдди поворачиваться в нужную ей сторону. Персик, кажется, им откровенно хвасталась как новой игрушкой. Эдди это забавляло и даже польстило.

По крайней мере, ему было забавно, пока на него со сцены не свалилась шестнадцатилетняя нимфетка на высоких, острых шпильках, больше похожих на иголки. Эдди, конечно, успел поймать девчонку, поставил ее на ноги и шутливо пожурил. Та посмотрела на него таким голодным, призывным и непристойным взглядом, что Эдди покраснел, свернул мораль и мысленно пожалел своего брата. Через несколько минут девицы падали на него, как переспевшие груши, и все норовили прижаться грудью и обнять за шею, поэтому пришлось срочно уносить ноги.  
Персик презрительно фыркнула в сторону разочарованной группки старшеклассниц. Она относилась к этим молоденьким, разукрашенным пташкам с высокомерием маленькой девочки, пока еще неподвластной могучей силе полового созревания. Эдди заранее жалел Мэнни: для него, наверное, станет ударом, когда его маленькая умница начнет взрослеть, забросит книжки и станет стремительно глупеть при виде какого-нибудь веснушчатого школьника.

Если не считать плотоядных взглядов, которыми Эдди облизывали школьницы, в остальном было весело. Бухла, тут, разумеется, быть не могло, но Эдди выцепил зорким взглядом парочку бутылок с пивом у старшеклассников, и снисходительно отобрал их у разочарованных подростков. Оказывается, со стороны все эти детские хитрости раскусывались на раз.  
Эдди невольно подумал – какими же они с Крэшем были мелкими придурками, когда творили всякую подростковую херню, и верили при этом, что ничуть не палятся. Как же, как же.

Перед глазами Эдди разворачивались нешуточные драмы. Какая-то девица в провокационно короткой юбке прямо на празднике сменила бойфренда. Бывший бойфренд попытался возникать, но дружки нынешнего его шустро утихомирили. Крэш бы, наверное, вмешался и предложил ребятам жить дружно, но Эдди было глубоко пофиг на чужие душевные страдания, он с удовольствием наблюдал за происходящим, словно пришел в зоопарк. Тем более что многие детишки по поведению не слишком отличались от зверушек.  
Какой-то мальчик лет пяти-шести сосредоточенно выковыривал из носа козявки, глубокомысленно их рассматривал и некоторые жрал. Эдди и подташнивало, но и было ужасно любопытно, по какому такому критерию проводится отбор.  
Две девчушки в нарядных платьях подрались за трехлетнего карапуза. Тот, совершенно покорный и равнодушный к своей судьбе, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на пылающий костер. Драка его не интересовала, его интересовали трещащие сучья и полыхающие ленты.

Персик соскользнула с плеч, ловкая и быстрая, буркнула «Я скоро!» и растворилась в толпе. Эдди попытался выцепить ее взглядом, но вокруг было слишком много детских макушек.

Дерущиеся девчушки перестали трясти друг друга за волосы и принялись толкаться. Они стояли недалеко от ограждения костра, потому Эдди принялся пробиваться к ним, стараясь не наступить на чьего-нибудь спиногрыза. Родителей тоже было достаточно много, но Эдди уже убедился, что детки умеют натворить дел именно в тот момент, когда все взрослые на гребаную секундочку отвернутся.  
У Персик воспитателей был целый мешок – и то она ухитрялась то свалиться с дерева и нос сломать, то заблудиться в трех соснах на окраине города в начале февраля, то забрести в промышленный район и спуститься в шахту, посмотреть, что там делают. Интересно, кто тогда перепугался сильнее: Мэнни, которому сказали, что его дочь нашли в забое, или бедные шахтеры, навстречу которым из темноты вышла рыжая девочка в розовой курточке, и непринужденно сказала «Привет, гномики».

Эдди наклонился, поймал шипящих девчушек за шкирки и так их встряхнул, что у обеих зубы лязгнули. Успел он вовремя, еще чуть-чуть – и кто-нибудь точно свалился бы за ограждающую ленту, прямо в уголь и грязные доски для растопки. Правда, белые платья во время потасовки давно потеряли нарядность, чья-то лента оборвалась и валялась в грязи, банты и рюшечки измялись. Девчушки посмотрели на него испуганными глазами, но драться прекратили и как-то мирно поделили мальчика. Тот вообще не заметил, что за него развернулся нешуточный бой.

Эдди повернулся и понял, что на его удобное место ему уже не вернуться – толпа сомкнулась, детишки сзади напирали, всем хотелось посмотреть на костер. Эдди вздохнул, оглянулся и решил, что тут тоже неплохо: у него был широкий обзор и он мог поймать любого шкодника, который попробовал бы перебраться через ограждение. Правда, Персик, наверное, его потеряла, но Эдди рассудил, что Персик способна кого угодно достать даже из-под земли. Ей куда легче найти его среди толпы детей, чем ему увидеть ее в море одинаковых макушек и бантов.

Он повернулся, сложив руки на груди, и налетел плечом на кого-то достаточного взрослого. Эдди поглядел в ту сторону и удивился - рядом с ним стоял невысокий, светловолосый парнишка, почти мальчик, в уродливых огромных очках в роговой оправе. Однако Эдди поразили не эти дурацкие старомодные очки, а широкая, дружелюбная улыбка, адресованная ему. Эдди видел этого чудака первый раз в жизни, но тот сиял так, словно они с Эдди были лучшими друзьями.

\- Привет, - негромко сказал улыбающийся чудак. – Отлично выглядите! Вам так намного лучше.  
\- Да? – удивился Эдди.  
\- Вы похожи на настоящего индейского вождя, - кивнул чудак. – Удивительно уместно на нашем празднике. Здорово!  
Эдди моргнул. Насколько он знал, в нем не было ни капли индейской крови. Его родители приехали из Европы, а там с индейцами было как-то негусто.  
\- Прямо Секвойя из племени чероки, - заявил чудак. – Очень круто!  
\- Ну… ладно, - ответил Эдди. – Но вообще-то нихрена подобного. Ты хоть раз в жизни-то видел чероки?  
Чудак удивился и поправил свои уродские очки.  
\- Видел, - ответил он неуверенно. – Наверное. Индейцев точно видел… они не представлялись, конечно, но я думаю…

Эдди не дослушал, что тот думает - его настойчиво подергали за штанину. Он повернулся и увидел Персик, сосредоточено и воинственно сжимающую в руках два рожка с мороженным. Детишки вокруг посматривали на нее плотоядно и хищно, так что Эдди подхватил ее и усадил себе на плечи. Персик торопливо свесила ноги и сунула ему в лицо сливочный рожок.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, утерев белый след со щеки.  
\- Здравствуй, Персик, - улыбнулся чудак.  
Персик тут же сжалась, стиснула шею Эдди коленями и пропищала:  
\- Здравствуй, Луис.  
\- Как проводишь время, развлекаешься?  
\- Ага, - ответила Персик. – А… а ты?  
\- Ага, - в тон ей ответил смутно знакомый Эдди Луис. – Весело, правда?  
Эдди, которому уже стало скучно, только фыркнул. Он подумал, что Крэш, сволочь, наверняка отлично проводит время в постели какой-нибудь красотки. Вот уж кому весело.

Он откусил большой кусок мороженного и тут он вспомнил, где слышал про этого Луиса. Эдди принялся внимательно рассматривать своего собеседника, а Луис, заметив его взгляд, сначала неуверенно улыбнулся, но потом смутился.  
У Эдди прямо кулаки зачесались дать Крэшу промеж глаз за дурацкую шутку. Вот этого бесцветного, чудаковатого придурка Крэш ему сватал?!  
Луис был весь какой-то блеклый, скучный, натуральный такой ботаник, от плесени на стене не отличишь. Очки уродовали его простенькое лицо, делали непропорциональным, искажали черты. От холода губы у Луиса стали белыми, подбородок исчезал в намотанном шарфе в старомодную клеточку.  
Луис совершенно Эдди не понравился. Но, парадоксально, когда Луис перестал улыбаться, Эдди заметил, что это была хорошая, светлая улыбка. Пожалуй, только она хлюпика и украшала.

\- Ну ладно, ребята, - неуверенно проговорил Луис. – Пожалуй, не буду вам мешать.  
\- Ага, - хамски кивнул Эдди. – Тебе пора, чувачок, дальше мы сами.  
Персик лягнула его в плечо, но Эдди, который и так возился тут на волонтерских началах, вовсе не считал, что должен быть вежливым с несимпатичным ему человеком.  
Однако когда Луис на него посмотрел, Эдди немного усовестился. Этот Луис был слишком хорошо воспитан, он промолчал, но Эдди по его взгляду все понял. Такие парни, как Луис, с детства умеют понимать, когда им не рады, а таких, как Эдди, наверное, еще и боятся. Луис отлично понял, что он не пришелся ко двору, и что его откровенно гонят.  
Он неуверенно улыбнулся Персик, избегая взгляда Эдди, потом повернулся и ушел, осторожно пробиваясь между детьми.

\- Эдди, - прошипел Персик, наклонившись и вцепившись ногтями в его ухо. – Что ты за дурак такой? Это же Луис!  
\- Сам вижу, что Луис, - зашипел в ответ Эдди. – Отпусти меня, а то я тебя в костер брошу! Вот прямо сейчас и полетишь баттерфляем!  
Персик фыркнула.  
\- Зачем ты Луиса обидел, а? – спросила она огорченно. – Луис очень хороший.  
\- Тряпка твой Луис, - ответил Эдди. – Задрот и ботаник. Он у тебя, случаем, не биологию преподает?  
\- Нет, - буркнула Персик, выпрямившись. – Литературу и историю.  
\- Гуманитарий, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Эдди.  
Он огляделся. Костер почти потух, жара больше не давал, зато холодный воздух оседал сверху холодным душем, касался кожи холодными щупальцами. Дети потихоньку расходились, родители искали потерянных чад. Какие-то малыши, не нашедшие своих родителей, начали громко реветь.

\- Давай-ка и мы будем отсюда выбираться, да? – предложил Эдди, поморщившись.  
Персик кивнула, она тоже терпеть не могла детского плача.  
\- Веди, штурман, - велел Эдди. – Выводи нас из этого гиблого места!  
Персик принялась оглядываться, пытаясь сообразить, как бы им поскорее выбраться из толпы. Эдди вдруг снова заметил Луиса: тот решительно протолкался через старшеклассников, собрал вокруг себя ревущих малышей и что-то им ласково втолковывал, улыбаясь. Все-таки, улыбка у него была хорошая, именно такая, как и нужно учителю, она вызывала доверие, успокаивала и утешала. Эдди даже загляделся, хотя он по-прежнему считал Луиса совершенно непривлекательным.

Эдди, в общем-то, был падок на блондинов, хрупких, маленьких и тонких. Короче, что-то среднее, между Руди и Сидом. Но Эдди предпочитал смазливые мордашки, а Луиса, в этих совершенно дебильных очках, тяжело было назвать смазливым. Он даже на симпатичного не тянул. Эдди, скривив губы, осмотрел его простенькое желтое пальто, с потертыми карманами и немного обтрепавшимся низом. Луис был ну совершенно никакой. Даже под пиво не пойдет… хотя если наебениться в хлам – то пойдет любой.

Эдди опомнился, когда Персик в третий раз дернула его за волосы, на этот раз больно.  
\- Ай, - сказал он. – Малая, ты чего?  
\- Пошли уже, что ты встал?! - приказала Персик. – Давай, выворачивай между теми двумя домами.  
Эдди послушно повернулся и поймал взгляд Луиса. Тот смотрел снизу вверх, опустившись на колено перед малышами. Луис быстро отвернулся, но Эдди успел уловить его заинтересованный взгляд.  
Вот уж нет, - мысленно усмехнулся он. – Столько я не выжру, даже если захочу.

Возле палатки с печеной кукурузой Эдди остановился. Персик деловито свесилась, стиснув ногами его шею, и принялась выбирать початки. Она была обжора и лакомка, так что Эдди доверил ей выбор. Персик редко ошибалась.  
\- Сколько тебе? – спросила она рассеянно.  
\- Парочку, - ответил Эдди. – И без соли.  
Персик кивнула и деловито отобрала пять початков, тыча сверху пальчиком. Эдди сунул прыщавому парнишке-старшекласснику несколько монет, забрал промасленный пакет с кукурузой и торопливо зашагал, стремясь поскорее свернуть в переулок, уйти подальше от запруженной детьми улицы.

\- Тебе понравилось? – спросила Персик, болтая ногами.  
\- Неплохо, - согласился Эдди. – Если ты намусоришь мне в волосы – я запихну тебя вот в тот мусорный бак.  
\- Я аккуратно, - лживо пообещала Персик.  
Эдди вздохнул. Он чувствовал, что в волосах уже полно соли и кукурузного мусора. Он достал сладкий початок, покрытый тонкой пленкой масла, вгрызся крепкими зубами и блаженно застонал.  
\- Вкусно, - поддакнула Персик. – Может, вернемся и еще купим?  
Эдди обернулся и пару минут смотрел, как мимо переулка сплошной пестрой лентой идут люди.  
\- Нет, - честно сказал он. – Нетушки.  
Персик вздохнула.

\- Разве ты раньше никогда не ходил на праздники? – спросила она, постучав ногтями по его макушке.  
\- Неа, - ответил Эдди. – Нам это было не интересно. Мы с Крэшем всегда сматывались в какие-нибудь действительно интересные закоулки.  
\- Например? - заинтересовалась Персик.  
Эдди открыл было рот, но тут же представил лицо Мэнни и Элли, когда они узнают, куда поперлась их драгоценная дочура, наслушавшись его воспоминаний.  
\- Ну так, - уклончиво ответил он. – Разные.  
Персик снова лягнула его.

Эдди остановился, сдернул ее за ногу и схватил за лодыжки. Персик взвизгнула и повисла вверх ногами, ее длинные рыжие волосы мели сухой асфальт. Из карманов курточки посыпалась всякая мелочь, раскатилась во все стороны с металлическим звоном.

\- Значит так, - угрожающе сказал Эдди. – Ты, наверное, хочешь исследовать мусорный бак изнутри, юная мисс?  
\- Нет, - послушно ответила Персик, вися вверх тормашками. - Не хочу.  
\- Еще один пинок – и тебе откроются невообразимые мусорные глубины, - пообещал Эдди.  
Он-то знал, что никогда в жизни ее туда не засунет, но Персик, девочка вообще-то умная, еще была слишком маленькой, чтобы понимать, что это пустой блеф. Для нее сурово сдвинутые брови пока еще что-то значили.

Он подбросил и поймал Персик, перевернул ее в нормальное положение и поставил на ноги. Персик озорно зыркнула на него зелеными глазищами из-под медно-рыжих волос. Вздохнула и принялась подбирать свое барахло, надела на шею подвеску с клыком доисторического животного, которую ей подарил Диего. Потом распихала по карманам монетки, камушки и какие-то побрякушки, которые имели для нее значение.

\- Куда теперь, домой? – спросила она, завязав волосы в хвост.  
\- М-м, нет, - ответил Эдди. – Если обещаешь держать рот на замке, я тебя все-таки кое-куда отведу. У меня там дела, ну и ты будешь под присмотром.  
Глаза у Персик загорелись, как зеленые фонарики.  
\- Я буду молчать, - поклялась она. – Честно-честно.  
Эдди усмехнулся, взял ее за руку и повел за собой.

Идти было недалеко, Персик помалкивала и о чем-то думала.  
\- Тебе совсем не понравился Луис? – спросила она огорченно, когда Эдди схватил ее подмышку и принялся спускаться по выщербленным ступенькам в подвал, подсвеченный неоновыми трубками.  
\- Совершенно, - поддакнул Эдди. – А тебе он правда нравится?  
\- Очень, - честно ответила Персик. – Он клёвый.  
Эдди снова мысленно пожалел Мэнни. У девочки уже сейчас вкусы странные, что ж будет, когда она подрастет?  
Хотя… у него вот всего за десять лет пристрастия сильно поменялись. Так что может и Персик не потеряна для общества.

\- Эдди, а что это? – тихо спросила она, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Где это мы?  
На стенах были развешаны большие фотографии, в углу стояла стойка с каталогами.  
\- Это тату-салон, - ответил Эдди. – Мне надо татуху добить. Подождешь меня?  
Персик закивала.  
\- А где будешь делать? – спросила она. – Теперь где?  
\- На бедре, - сказал Эдди. – Остались ноги.  
\- А лицо ты не будешь трогать? – спросила Персик, рассматривая фотографии.  
\- Лицо не буду, - улыбнулся Эдди. – Лапа, а ты найдешь, где здесь купить пожрать? А то я кукурузой не наелся. Кажется, напротив что-то было, или за углом...

\- Не боишься отправлять девочку одну? – вкрадчиво спросил Фрэнк, вынырнув из подсобки.  
\- Здорово, носорожина, - улыбнулся Эдди. – Эту девочку? Это ж крестница Диего, это ее пускай боятся.  
Фрэнк, здоровенный, темнокожий, оббитый и утыканный пирсингом, как престарелый рэппер, присел перед Персик на корточки и несколько секунд внимательно рассматривал ее лицо.  
\- Нда, - сказал он. – Тебе сколько лет, крошка? Четырнадцать?  
\- Десять, - ответила Персик.  
\- Узнаю породу Мэнни, - усмехнулся Фрэнк. – Как поживает его супруга?  
\- Отлично поживает, - вздохнул Эдди. – Укатили в Коста-Рику, а чадо вот оставили.  
\- Чадо, - улыбнулся Фрэнк. – Тебе надо выйти наверх, перейти к соседнему дому и сказать Карлу, чтобы насыпал тебе бургеров в подол. Не заблудишься.  
\- А как я узнаю Карла? – деловито спросила Персик.  
\- Поверь мне, Карл тебя сам узнает, - пообещал Фрэнк. – Он твоего папку отлично знает. Да и крестного тоже.  
Персик кивнула и мигом умчалась.

\- Снимай штаны, красавчик, - сказал Фрэнк. – Что у тебя там? Все нормально?  
\- Как мило, что ты спрашиваешь, - осклабился Эдди. – У меня там все заебись.  
Фрэнк бросил на кресло одноразовую простынку, Эдди устроился удобнее и чуть повернулся боком, подставляя бедро к свету. Фрэнк щелкнул латексными перчатками, задумчиво потрогал поджившие контуры татуировки.  
\- Ну что? – спросил Эдди. – Будешь краской заливать?  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Фрэнк. – Пил?  
\- Когда? - удивился Эдди. – У меня малая на шее третий день.  
\- Вот и отлично, - кивнул Фрэнк и принялся собирать машинку.  
Эдди устало прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к пощелкиванию.

Персик спустилась вниз и притащила красную пластиковую корзинку, явно спертую из какого-то магазина.  
\- О, свежие, - заметил Фрэнк, втянув воздух внушительным широким носом.  
\- Ага, - ответила Персик, отдала один бургер Эдди, другой принялась жевать сама, устроившись на стульчике.

\- Эдди, а ты будешь кричать и плакать? – спросила она.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул он. – Это не настолько больно.  
\- Жалко, - вздохнула Персик. – Я думала, будет весело.  
Фрэнк расхохотался.  
\- Мне нравится эта малышка, - сказал он. – Не боишься крови, мелюзга?  
\- Нет, - ответила она, болтая ногами. – Но кровь будет, да?  
\- Да, - согласился Фрэнк. – Не так много, как тебе бы хотелось, но будет.  
Персик даже шею вытянула, когда Фрэнк включил прямой свет над рабочим местом и машинка в его руках загудела.  
Эдди улыбнулся Персик, она улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Зайка, не думала уши пробить? – спросил Фрэнк, сосредоточенно работая над рисунком.  
\- Папа зайки тебе тоже пробьет где-нибудь что-нибудь, - заметил Эдди.  
\- Потом пробью, - сказала Персик. – Мама обещала, что в шестнадцать разрешит мне колоть уши, как захочу.  
\- А папа знает, что мама обещала? – спросил Эдди.  
\- Нет, - Персик помотала головой. – А что папа?  
\- В самом деле, что папа? – поддакнул Фрэнк, улыбаясь. – Мама же обещала.  
\- Ну, с вами прямо не поспоришь, - сдался Эдди.  
Персик бросила ему еще один бургер, потом, заскучав, вытащила каталог и принялась рассматривать фотографии. Эдди скрипел зубами, потому что, вообще-то, боль была зверская, место было тонкое.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером в пустой, тихой школе можно было снимать фильмы ужасов. Ненужное освещение отключили, горела всего одна лампа из пяти, а в левом крыле света вообще не было. По коридору гуляло эхо шагов, причем местами оно дробилось и рассыпалось мелким шепотом. За окнами свистяще подвывала вьюга. Эдди поежился.  
Он свернул в нужный кабинет, толкнул дверь и включил свет - и сразу увидел на столе забытый телефон Крэша, разрядившийся от звонков. Эдди хмыкнул и сунул телефон в карман. Был бы тот включен, Эдди бы не поленился почитать любовную переписочку, но Крэшу повезло.

Эдди набрал Персик, шагая в полумраке и свистящей вьюге за стеной.  
\- Малышка, - сказал он. – Передай Крэшу, что я забрал его звонилку, завезу по пути.  
\- Ладно, - ответила Персик. – Он спрашивает, тебя ждать на ужин?  
\- Наверное, - ответил Эдди.  
И тут он совершенно отчетливо услышал, что где-то неподалеку разговаривают. Эдди был уверен, что в школе в такое позднее время никого не осталось, но в соседнем кабинете, тускло освещенном одной лампой, определенно кто-то был. Эдди сунул телефон в карман и подкрался поближе.

\- Прошу тебя, не надо! – умоляюще произнес молодой мужской голос. – Не поступай со мной так! Ну пожалуйста, не нужно!  
Эдди потерял дар речи. Он осторожно заглянул внутрь и едва не фыркнул, когда понял, что происходит.

Луис, тот молоденький очкастый ботаник, метался вокруг отключенной кофеварки и пытался с ней договориться. Кофеварка, несмотря на его лихорадочные манипуляции, работать не желала.  
Эдди оперся плечом на дверной косяк и принялся заинтересованно наблюдать. Луис щелкал кнопками, время от времени поднимал крышку и заглядывал внутрь, словно ждал откровения. Попытался достать фильтр, но это тоже не сработало. Эдди уже еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать смеяться вслух – гуманитарии были беспомощны, как дети малые.

\- Ну почему ты так со мной поступаешь? – отчаянно спросил Луис. – Ну что с тобой не так?  
\- Розетка, - сказал Эдди.  
Луис вскрикнул и резво повернулся, взмахнув руками. Он поправил свои уродские очки указательным пальцем и уставился на Эдди.  
\- Ч-что? – спросил он, заикаясь от неожиданности.  
\- Ты забыл вставить штепсель в розетку, - подсказал Эдди.  
\- Не может быть! – возмутился Луис. – Я бы заме…  
Он осекся, воткнул выдернутую вилку и шумно вздохнул, когда кофеварка заработала, утробно урча.

\- Та-дам! - усмехнулся Эдди. – Техномагия!  
Луис невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Я был уверен, что включил, - сказал он. – Честно, я просто… голова уже совсем не варит.  
Он потер ладонями щеки и заглянул в чашку, наполняющуюся темной жижей.  
\- А вы что тут делаете? – спросил он, повернувшись к Эдди.  
\- Забрал телефон, - пояснил тот. – А ты?  
Луис моргнул.  
\- Жду, когда буран закончится, - пояснил он.  
Эдди выглянул в окно.  
\- Так это на пару дней, - сказал он. – Сегодня можно и не ждать…  
Он хмыкнул и недоверчиво поглядел на Луиса, застывшего с чашкой.

\- А ты что, без машины?  
\- Ну… да, - ответил Луис, смущенно улыбнувшись.  
Эдди уставился на него, как на пришельца из космоса. Машины тут были у всех, кроме, разве что, Персик.  
\- А почему? – спросил он наконец.  
Луис пожал плечами и стащил очки, положил их на стол и принялся растирать лицо. Эдди, к своему полному ошеломлению, заметил, что Луис-то симпатичный.

Очки, оказывается, его здорово уродовали, а без них он был привлекательный. Собственно, без очков это было совершенно другое лицо – скуластое, с красивыми бровями, большими, выразительными глазами и миленьким носиком. И ресницы оказались длиннющие и густые. Но потом Луис натянул очки обратно и снова стал собой – страшненьким занудой.

\- А почему не носишь линзы? – брякнул Эдди. – Тебе без очков охуенно же!  
Луис с удивлением посмотрел на него и смутился.  
\- У меня от них голова болит, - сказал он. – Я пытался.  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел в свою чашку.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он безрадостно. – Попробую добраться домой, раз такое дело.  
\- Давай я тебя подброшу? – предложил Эдди. – Ты далеко живешь?

Оказалось, что живет Луис в старом квартале, на холме. У него была большая квартира на втором этаже, с балкончиком с кованой решеткой. Из окон открывался чудесный вид на весь город, видно и тундру до горизонта, и даже туманные контуры дальних гор.

Эдди, слушая это красочное описание, отлично представлял себе, о каких домах Луис говорит. О тех, где раньше селились приезжие богатеи; где были высокие потолки и огромные панорамные окна. Там, где круглый год стояла холодина и свободно гуляли сквозняки. Этим домам было уже лет по двести, их еще французы строили, не подумав, что климат для французской роскоши неподходящий.

\- Ладно, - сказал Эдди. – Сделаю ради тебя крюк. Поехали.  
\- Не стоит, - испуганно ответил Луис. – Я не хочу навязываться и причинять неудобств.  
Эдди даже фыркнул. У этого чудика был не только гардероб старомодный, но и лексикон.  
«Причинять неудобства», надо же! Кто так вообще говорит?!

Эдди пощелкал пальцами, намекая Луису побыстрее собираться, и отправился вниз, прогревать машину. Луис, хоть и отнекивался, но резво спустился и сел рядом, прижимая к груди прилично потрепанный рюкзак. Бабла на пафосное жилье у него хватало, а на нормальные тряпки, видимо, нет.

\- Я думал, у вас другая машина, - пробормотал Луис оглядываясь.  
\- Неа, - равнодушно ответил Эдди. – Только эта тачка. Может, через пару лет вездеход себе куплю, давно собираюсь.  
Он включил музыку и запустил навигатор. За окнами было белым-бело, словно кто-то лил на стекла молоко. Луис обнимался со своим рюкзаком и часто моргал, пытаясь что-то высмотреть в этой снежной каше. Эдди тормознул на светофоре, достал сигарету и прикурил себе. Предложил Луису, но тот отрицательно помотал головой.

 (с) CrazyTom

 

Он несколько секунд слушал музыку из динамиков, потом поглядел на Эдди и поморщился.  
\- Чего? – спросил Эдди. – Музон не нравится?  
Луис виновато кивнул.  
\- Ну, прости, - ответил Эдди. – Классики у меня нет, но можешь посмотреть, что из дисков завалялось.  
Луис послушно принялся копаться в дисках, но с каждой новой обложкой его лицо мрачнело. Наконец, он вздохнул и сел прямо. Эдди, пожалев его, выключил музыку.

\- Что, тяжело для тебя? – спросил он, улыбнувшись.  
\- Это не музыка, - тихо ответил Луис. – Это просто шум и крик. Музыка - она другая.  
\- Ой-ой, - поморщился Эдди. – Для вас, столичных хлюпиков, может, это не музыка, а мы, работяги, грайндкор уважаем.  
\- Извините, - тихо, но упрямо проговорил Луис.  
Эдди покосился на него.

\- Ты, вроде, на скрипке играешь? – спросил он.  
Луис кивнул.  
\- Сам хотел или заставляли?  
\- Сам, - ответил Луис. – Мне это всегда нравилось, я и сейчас играю, только редко… времени мало.  
\- Еще бы, - фыркнул Эдди. – Если ты в школе до ночи сидишь!  
\- Но я же не просто так сижу, - возразил Луис. – Я проверяю работы, учебные планы составляю…  
Он улыбнулся, сморщив нос. Покрутил головой, пытаясь выглянуть в окно.  
\- А вы представляете, где мы едем?  
\- Мы представляем, - согласился Эдди. – Я тут уже дохуища лет живу, мне буран не мешает.  
Луис поглядел на него искоса.  
\- Мне здесь нравится, наверное, - сказал он задумчиво. – Я думал, что будет совсем плохо, а, оказалось, жить можно. И люди лучше, чем у нас… добрее.  
\- Серьезно? – поразился Эдди. – Ты откуда вообще?  
\- Из Торонто, - проговорил Луис, моргая. – А что?  
\- И тебе тут нравится? – снисходительно спросил Эдди. – Серьезно? В этой жопе?  
Луис кивнул.  
\- Но холодно очень, - проговорил он. – Я не знал, что будет так холодно.  
\- Только ноябрь, - фыркнул Эдди. – Что же ты в январе будешь делать, умник?  
\- Не знаю, - засмеялся Луис. – Но я уже купил себе грелку в постель.  
Эдди невольно подумал, что, пожалуй, он бы не отказался побыть грелкой в постели Луиса. Если снять с того очки, конечно, и размотать трехслойный шарф.

\- Приехали, - сказал Луис, глядя в навигатор. – Спасибо большое. Зайдете выпить кофе?  
\- А что, дома тоже кофеварка сломалась? – улыбнулся Эдди, заглушив мотор.  
\- Нет, кофеварка у меня работает, - признался Луис. – У меня микроволновка второй месяц ничего не греет, но я уже научился справляться со сковородками.  
\- Ну пошли поглядим, что там с твоей микроволновкой, - сказал Эдди, снова подумав, что гуманитарии ужасно неприспособленные.  
Он бы и дня не стал жить со сломанной техникой, а это чудо с густыми ресницами второй месяц справляется, поглядите на него.

\- Серьезно? – удивился Луис. – Чероки, вы, правда, умеете разбираться в испорченной технике?  
\- Умею, - согласился Эдди. – Но почему же чероки?  
\- Очень похож, - ответил Луис. – Волосы темные, и глаза тоже…  
\- Вообще-то, я скандинав, - заметил Эдди. – Но Чероки так Чероки, мне не жалко.  
Луис рассмеялся. Смех у него был хороший - молодой, добрый и задорный.

Эдди поднялся за ним на второй этаж, шагнул в холодную квартиру и поежился.  
\- Сейчас! – торопливо ответил Луис и защелкал выключателями обогрева.  
Эдди покрутил головой, подошел к окну и выглянул. Несмотря на метель, вид действительно был красивый, по крайней мере, насколько хватало желтого света фонарей.

\- Не думаешь съезжать? – спросил Эдди.  
Луис обескуражено помотал головой.  
\- Ты тут зимой к хуям замерзнешь, - предсказал Эдди. – Хотя бы рамы оконные залей монтажной пеной, а сверху строительным скотчем залепи.  
\- А, - ответил Луис. – Ладно.  
Эдди усмехнулся.  
\- Давай сюда свою микроволновку, - сказал он. – И отвертку.  
Луис растерялся.  
\- У меня нет отверток, - ответил он.  
Эдди обалдело уставился на него.  
\- А молоток? Разводной ключ?  
Луис помотал головой.  
\- Ничего нет, - ответил он виновато.  
\- Да как ты вообще живешь без молотка? – поразился Эдди.  
Луис развел руками.  
\- Справляюсь помаленьку, - ответил он, нерешительно улыбаясь. – Кажется, где-то я видел топор в чулане…  
\- Ну, топором я тебе микроволновку не починю, - расхохотался Эдди. – Ладно, погоди.

Он, подсмеиваясь, спустился вниз, к машине, вытащил из багажника свой аварийный набор. Эдди, который сколько себя помнил, с железяками с удовольствием возился, не мог взять в толк, как можно жить без основных инструментов. Но Луис явно был не от мира сего. Точно гуманитарий.  
Пока он ходил туда-сюда, Луис успел выбраться из куртки и размотал шарф. И оказалось, что Луис худенький, изящный и очень ладный, с узкими бедрами, стройными ногами и тонкой талией.  
Высокомерный ты козел, - подумал Эдди про себя. – Поделом тебе. Будешь знать, как воротить нос и по обертке судить.

\- Слушайте, Чероки, мне неудобно, - сказал Луис. – Давайте я вас просто напою кофе?  
\- Луис, - мягко ответил Эдди. – Мы будем дольше препираться, чем я вскрою твою технику и, возможно, починю ее.  
Луис вскинул брови, смущенно посмотрел на Эдди и вздохнул.  
\- Ну… ладно, - ответил он. – Если вы так хотите.  
Он достал из шкафа микроволновку и поставил ее на стол, протер сверху тряпочкой.  
\- Вот, - сказал он. – Она просто перестала работать. Не знаю почему.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно ответил Эдди, вооружившись отверткой.  
Луис устроился в кресле, стащил очки и принялся массировать уставшие глаза под булькающий рокот кофеварки.

Эдди примерно знал, где искать. Он сразу проверил дверцу и убедился, что не ошибся – переклинило замок на запирающем устройстве. Ему и возиться не пришлось, он подцепил концом отвертки защелку и переключил ее в нормальный режим. Потом воткнул розетку, запихнул внутрь стакан с водой и включил на полминутки. Микроволновка тихо загудела. Луис резко сел и поглядел на него огромными шоколадными глазищами.

\- Та-дам, - отчитался Эдди. – На здоровье.  
Луис вскочил и, прищурившись, подошел к нему. Судя по тому, как он пытался сфокусироваться, без очков он видел совсем херово.  
\- С ума сойти, - выдохнул Луис. – Вы справились… за пару минут?  
\- Долго ли умеючи, - усмехнулся Эдди. – Пользуйся.  
Луис закивал.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он. – Я даже не знаю, как отблагодарить.  
\- Готов взять оплату поцелуями, - сказал Эдди.  
Еще несколько секунд Луис улыбался, но потом улыбка исчезла.

\- Это шутка? – спросил он почти жалобно.  
\- Неа, - ответил Эдди. – А в чем проблема?  
Луис попятился.  
\- Лучше я так заплачу, - сказал он нерешительно. – Хорошо?  
\- Нахер мне твое бабло? – фыркнул Эдди. – Нет уж. И что ты вообще ломаешься, думаешь, я не вижу, как ты меня глазами жрешь?  
\- Вовсе нет! – возмутился Луис. – Ничего подобного!  
Эдди пожал плечами, удобно устроился в кресле, подтянул к себе чашку с кофе и тарелку, куда Луис высыпал круассаны с малиновым вареньем. Луис таращился на него, моргая длиннющими ржаными ресницами.

\- Слушай, - проговорил Эдди. – Я же тебя заставлять не стану, не ссы. Но в чем дело? Я тебе разве не нравлюсь?  
\- Не в этом дело, - смутился Луис. – Это просто неправильно. Это как-то… неприлично.  
\- То есть, ты стесняешься? – догадался Эдди. – Только в этом проблема?  
\- Что значит «только в этом»? – возмутился Луис. – Мы ведь не животные.  
Эдди посмотрел на наручные часы.  
\- Десять вечера, - сказал он. – Вообще-то, я уже вполне животное.  
Луис кривовато улыбнулся, он не понял, шутит Эдди или нет.

\- Давай я тебе помогу с выбором, - предложил Эдди.  
Он похлопал себя по ноге.  
\- Ты можешь подойти, забраться ко мне на колени и поцеловать меня…  
\- Что? Нет! – скривился Луис.  
-… либо, - продолжил Эдди, не позволив перебить себя. – Мы можем немного поиграть в охоту, я прижму тебя вон к той стеночке, и ты будешь вроде как не виноват перед лицом грубой силы. И поцелуй получишь, и останешься в белом.  
Луис пару секунд помолчал.  
\- А в чем подвох? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
Эдди улыбнулся. Луис ему нравился все сильнее и сильнее.

\- Подвох в том, - честно сказал он. – Что сопротивление меня пиздецки заводит. Если я начну на тебя охотиться – поцелуями дело не ограничится.  
Луис вскинул густые брови. Потом вздохнул, смирившись, подошел и аккуратно уселся к Эдди на колени. Эдди тут же обнял его за талию, запустил руку под водолазку и погладил теплое местечко на боку. Луис дернулся.

\- Давай, - сказал Эдди, улыбаясь. – Смелей, лапонька.  
Луис снова вздохнул, подвинулся ближе, положил руку ему на грудь и осторожно чмокнул в губы сомкнутыми губами.  
\- Что это за лажа? – обалдело спросил Эдди, который только собрался приоткрыть рот и поцеловать Луиса с языком.  
Он договорить не успел, а уже понял, что зря тявкнул - шоколадные глаза Луиса погрустнели, лицо замкнулось. Луис подался назад, и Эдди едва успел его перехватить.

\- Тебе сколько лет, крошка? – спросил он шокировано.  
\- Двадцать четыре, - сказал Луис. – Ну и что?  
Эдди сглотнул.  
У него даже в голове зазвенело, когда до него дошло. Целочка. Целейшая, целехонькая, нецелованная целочка. А он, дебил, чуть было не упустил эту нетронутую золотую конфетку мимо рта. Подумаешь, уродские очки и дурацкий шарф. Зато под ними какая детка!

\- Чероки, - тихо позвал Луис. – Что вы хо…  
Эдди крепко взял его за затылок и притянул к себе. Луис зажмурился изо всех сил и сложил губы бантиком. Эдди, улыбнувшись, поцеловал его в кончик носа. Луис удивленно моргнул. Носик у него был миленький, тонкий, прямо созданный для поцелуев. И когда Луис растерялся и перестал ждать нападения, Эдди погладил его за ухом, склонился и поцеловал в губы. Он предпочитал мокрые, жадные поцелуи, но не хотел Луиса напугать, поэтому сдерживался.  
Впрочем, через несколько минут Луис расслабился и привалился к нему. Ему явно нравилось, он приоткрыл рот, позволил Эдди хозяйничать и подставлял кончик языка, словно юркую жалящую змейку. Эдди, сам не замечая, пробрался ладонями Луису под майку и гладил по теплой, худой спине, по острым лопаткам. Луис почти лежал на нем, тепло дышал в щеку. Эдди углубил поцелуй, позволил себе быть жадным и требовательным. Луис простонал, но подчинился, обнял его за шею, зарылся пальцами в густые, темные волосы, собранные в хвост.

Эдди встал и поднял разомлевшего, томного Луиса на руки, положил на кровать и торопливо принялся стаскивать свою водолазку.

\- Нет! – опомнился Луис. – Стой! Не нужно.  
Глаза у него стали тревожные и испуганные, нега растворилась, словно и не было. Эдди остановился.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он мягко. – Я чуточку тебя раздену, лягу сверху и немножко поцелую, ладно? Больше ничего не сделаю, обещаю… если сам не захочешь, конечно.  
Луис отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Я не могу так сразу, - виновато сказал он. – Прости, пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Эдди, сглотнув. – Нет - так нет.  
\- Но я не против поцелуев, - спохватился Луис. – Мне нравится!  
Эдди улыбнулся, быстро снял и водолазку, и зеленую майку, оставшись обнаженным по пояс. Глаза у Луиса расширились, он охнул и замер. Его лицо на несколько секунд стало бессмысленным.

Шрамы, - подумал Эдди. – Он увидел мои шрамы, блядь. Вот черт!  
Его словно прострелило иголкой холодного ужаса, но тут на лице Луиса появилось восхищение, глаза заблестели, мелькнул розовый язык, увлажнивший губы.

\- Ого! – проговорил Луис. – Ого… ух ты! Ничего себе!  
Он поманил Эдди к себе, и тот с готовностью подчинился, лег сверху, опираясь на локти. Луис прищурился и принялся разглядывать татуировки, которыми Эдди был густо оббит; провел кончиками пальцев по сплетению шестеренок, трубок и железных спиц. Решился и лизнул цветной кусочек кожи на плече.  
\- Да, это навсегда, - сказал Эдди. – Да, было больно. Да, делал несколько лет... почти три года.  
Луис рассмеялся.  
\- А как называется? – спросил он. – Это же как-то называется?  
\- Биомеханика это называется, - ответил Эдди. – Нравится?  
\- Да, - честно ответил Луис. – Тебе очень идет. Так здорово!  
Эдди усмехнулся.

Луис под ним был теплый и мягкий, мелкий и послушный, он подрагивал и нервничал, как мышонок на ладони. Эдди развел коленом его ноги, подмял под себя и принялся целовать в губы и щеки. Луис снова размяк, подставил шею под его жадный рот. Эдди, не удержавшись, оставил засос, Луис только тихонько простонал. Ноги у него разъехались, темно-розовые соски отвердели. Эдди целовал его, мокро и грязно, отвлекая, потом просунул ладонь между их животами и расстегнул Луису брюки.

\- Нет! – ахнул тот, запрокинув лицо. – Не надо, Чероки!  
\- Тс-с-с, - прошептал Эдди, горячечно целуя его подбородок. – Я же пообещал, что не трону. Я тебе только подрочу, хочешь? Или сам себе подрочи, а я посмотрю.  
Луис, и так румяный от возбуждения, вспыхнул как спичка. Глаза у него заблестели, светлые волосы прилипли к вискам.  
\- Лучше ты, - проскулил он, сдаваясь на милость.

Эдди игриво куснул его за щеку, мягко обхватил твердый, бархатистый член, влажный у края головки, и принялся двигать рукой в своем любимом темпе. Видимо, Луису это тоже подходило, он начал стонать прямо в губы Эдди. Обнял его за плечи, всхлипнул и кончил, забрызгав пальцы Эдди белой, густой спермой.  
Эдди одобрительно поцеловал его в розовый носик и сел. Луис поглядел на него, увидел, что Эдди с наслаждением обсасывает влажные пальцы, и снова простонал, содрогнувшись в остаточных спазмах.

\- А говорил, что заставлять не станешь, - пробормотал Луис, жадно хватая ртом воздух. – А сам склонил меня…  
\- Сорвал бутон твоей свежести, - серьезно поддакнул Эдди и рассмеялся.  
Луис тоже улыбнулся и легонько шлепнул его ладонью по бедру.  
\- Я бы не стал заставлять, если бы ты совсем не хотел, - пояснил Эдди. – Но ты же хотел. Поэтому я решил тебе помочь.  
\- Демагогия, - вздохнул Луис.  
Эдди мысленно напомнил себе почитать, как это его обозвали.

Луис сел, отвел волосы со лба и вопросительно посмотрел на Эдди.  
\- А ты… а я… тебе нужно помочь?  
Вообще, Эдди не отказался бы завалить его мордашкой в подушку. Эдди совершенно не отказался бы. Но Луис ему, правда, нравился, поэтому он решил не торопиться. Если довести такую крошку, как невинный Луис, до белого каления, он сам на хер запрыгнет. Еще и умолять будет, чтобы его оттрахали пожестче. А Эдди хотел это слышать.  
Так что он отрицательно покачал головой и слез с кровати. Луис за его спиной разочарованно вздохнул. Эдди злодейски улыбнулся и принялся одеваться, хотя низ живота у него отвердел и здорово болел.

\- Увидимся, да? – спросил Луис, хлопая длиннющими ресницами.  
\- Ага, - ответил Эдди, натянув майку. – Я же знаю, где ты живешь.  
\- Ты даже знаешь, где я работаю, - улыбнулся Луис.  
Он робко прикоснулся к плечу Эдди и потрогал татуировку. Потом решился и поцеловал край, где механика переходила в лоскут кожи. Эдди поймал его за подбородок и чмокнул в нос.  
\- Мне пора идти, - сказал он с сожалением. – Меня семья на ужин ждет, а они такие злоебучие, что весь город на ноги поднимут, если я не появлюсь.  
Луис рассмеялся. Эдди им залюбовался. Он теперь не мог взять в толк, почему Луис ему сразу не понравился, и почему он решил, что Луис неказистый. Луис был такое солнышко, с его огромными глазами и светлой улыбкой. Может, и не образцовый красавчик, как Диего, например, но очень симпатичный и привлекательный.

Может, все-таки остаться? – подумал Эдди. – Этот милашка не станет особо возникать, если его как следует приласкать.

Но стоило ему подумать, как телефон в штанах завибрировал, Эдди вздохнул, и принял вызов, одеваясь на ходу.  
\- Ну?  
\- А ты где? – полюбопытствовал Крэш. – Тут ехать минут десять, а тебя час как нет.  
\- Я у Луиса, - ляпнул Эдди и едва не застонал от собственной тупости.  
\- О! – только и сказал Крэш. – Ого! Так тебя на ужин не ждать? Тебя вообще не ждать сегодня?  
\- Да я скоро буду, - кисло ответил Эдди. – Тебе без меня что, не жрется досыта?  
\- Ну ты не торопись, - ехидно сказал Крэш. – Так и быть, растяни удовольствие на пару минут.  
\- Хер себе растяни! - оскорбился Эдди. – У меня все заебись!  
Он покосился на Луиса и заметил, как у того шокировано приподнялись брови.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, в общем, - быстро проговорил Эдди. – Малую спать положи.

\- Ничего себе, - покачал головой Луис.  
\- Да у них там без меня прямо земля на орбите не держится, - вздохнул Эдди. – Мне надо идти, крошка.  
Он накинул куртку и зашнуровал ботинки. Луис влез в домашний разношенный и немножко протертый свитер в клеточку. Эдди, увидев это безобразие, только поморщился.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Луис, - сказал он, склонился и быстро поцеловал Луиса в губы.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Чероки, - ответил тот и улыбнулся.

*******

Честно говоря, Эдди совсем забыл про Луиса.

Эдди свое имя-то чуть не забыл. Метеорологи обещали небывало сильный ранний снегопад, поэтому Диего торопился освободить склад и отгрузить все, что было запланировано на неделю, за три дня. Вымотанный Эдди поздней ночью падал лицом в кровать, а через несколько часов выползал обратно, проклиная орущий будильник, Диего, Сида, метеорологов, канадский климат и свою жизнь.  
Но когда начали падать первые снежинки, разлапистые невесомые белые хлопья, склад был почти пуст. Диего и Сид, тоже мрачные и осунувшиеся от усталости, подбивали итоги.

\- Все, - сказал Диего, захлопнув ворота склада и опустив роллеты. – Видеть тебя не хочу до понедельника… нет, до вторника. Пошел вон, малой!  
Эдди угрюмо посмотрел на него, потом повернулся и побрел на кухню. Его тошнило от выпитого кофе, казалось, желудок завязался узлом.  
\- Отоспись, - посоветовал Сид, наблюдая, как Эдди дрожащими руками пытается застегнуть куртку. – Хватит, сердце посадишь.  
\- Хуердце, - огрызнулся Эдди. – А домой я как доеду?  
\- Пусть тебя Крэш заберет, - сказал Сид.  
\- Крэш в школе, - заметил Диего. – Он сюда точно не поедет. Отстань от малого.  
Сид вздохнул. Эдди залпом допил кофе и поморщился.

Диего потер усталые глаза, потом притянул Сида к себе, обнял, как живую подушку, и сказал.  
\- Все, по домам. Спать. Всем спать.  
\- И есть, - пискнул Сид.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - возразил Диего. – Я хочу лечь и проспать сутки.  
Сид слабо улыбнулся.

Диего схватил Эдди за плечи и вытолкал его на улицу. Эдди огрызался и пошатывался. Диего отвесил ему пару отеческих затрещин, потом запихал Сида в машину и уехал, а Эдди отправился домой. Он так замотался, что с трудом соображал. Руки на автопилоте сворачивали на нужных улицах.  
И только Эдди, почти ничего не соображая, свалился лицом вниз в подушку, как приперся Крэш.

Крэш брезгливо понюхал его плечо, но все-таки лег рядом, скинув ботинки, и издевательски спросил:  
\- Что делал? Развлекался? Руди пытался тебя вызвонить.  
\- Пахал, как ломовая лошадь, - просипел Эдди. – Дай сигарету.  
Крэш достал пачку и прикурил ему.  
\- Держи, - сказал он, осторожно сунув сигарету в зубы. – Сколько у тебя выходных?  
\- До вторника, - сказал Эдди, закрыв глаза.  
Но уснуть он не мог, под закрытыми веками вспыхивали зарницы, голова кружилась, и казалось, что он не лежит на боку, а куда-то падает.

Эдди перевернулся на спину и всхлипнул. Крэш подвинулся ближе и помассировал его горячий, пульсирующий висок.  
\- Ты совсем разболелся, братан, - сказал он встревожено. – Давай, я Руди позвоню?  
\- Не надо, - сипло ответил Эдди. – Я отлежусь.  
Крэш пожал плечами и лег рядом, устроившись на локте.  
\- А что у вас с Луисом? – спросил он неожиданно. - На один раз?  
\- С каким еще Луисом? – устало спросил Эдди.  
За окнами завыла вьюга, снегопад превратился в жуткую метель. Эдди начало подташнивать, курить натощак было не лучшей идеей. Крэш внимательно смотрел ему в глаза. Эдди время от времени лениво подсовывал ему свою сигарету, Крэш затягивался и выдыхал дым ему в лицо. Крэш, кстати, тоже выглядел не очень, под глазами залегли синяки.

\- С Луисом, который Луис, - пояснил Крэш. – Ты что, последние мозги растряс?  
\- Нахуй иди, - слабо проговорил Эдди. – Со своими Луисами и…  
Он вдруг так резко сел, что Крэш чуть не проглотил сигарету.  
\- Луис, черт! – простонал Эдди. – Я же обещал с ним встретиться.  
\- Мудак, - улыбнулся Крэш. – То-то он такой грустный ходит последние дни. Ко мне подкатывал пообщаться, прикинь.  
\- А ты ему что? – спросил Эдди, похлопав себя по карманам.  
\- А я ему ничего, - пожал плечами Крэш. – О чем мне с ним общаться? Он скучный.  
\- Дай гондоны, - попросил Эдди, медленно и неуклюже переодеваясь.  
Черная футболка пропотела, Эдди бросил ее в ящик и достал зеленую. По-хорошему, ему стоило бы помыться, но он подозревал, что если залезет в ванну, то там и заснет часиков на десять.

\- Думаешь, тебе обломится? – заинтересованно спросил Крэш и приподнял бедра. Эдди подошел и бесцеремонно обшарил его карманы, вывернул на кровать ключи, бумажник, телефон, мятый чек за парковку, но все-таки нашел пачку презервативов.  
\- Надеюсь, обломится, - сказал Эдди.  
У него не было сил вести долгую осаду, как он собирался первоначально, так что он решил, что если Луис ему даст – это будет заебись. А Луис, скорее всего, даст. Луис еще в прошлый раз охотно раздвигал ножки, главное, подтолкнуть его в правильном направлении.  
\- Ну, удачи, что ли, - усмехнулся Крэш, лег на спину, подсунув под затылок подушку, и прикрыл глаза.  
Кажется, он заснул еще до того, как Эдди закрыл дверь.

Эдди решил начать поиски со школы. Ему что-то подсказывало, что несмотря на поздний час, Луис, скорее всего, сидит над тетрадками с сочинениями на тему «Как я вижу свое гребаное будущее». Так что Эдди вывернул на трассу и, когда подъехал к школе и увидел освещенное окно на второй этаже, понял, что не ошибся.  
Он задержался на секунду у школьного крыльца, нагреб в ладони свежего снега и без жалости растер лицо, сгоняя усталость.

Луис сгорбился над тетрадью и задумчиво грыз ручку. В неярком освещении, бьющем ему в спину, он сам выглядел мальчишкой, подростком в нелепых очках.  
\- Привет, - сказал Эдди, ощутив, что он соскучился по Луису.

Не вспоминал о нем несколько дней – а тут увидел и осознал, что ему приятно Луиса видеть. Луис был никак не связан со складом, с погрузчиком и бесконечными паллетами, он не ассоциировался с визгом циркулярной пилы, со скрежетом гидравлики, гулким грохотом высушенного дерева. Луис был такой уютный, светлый, теплый и тихий. Эдди смотрел на него и почему-то думал о яблоках в карамели, и о шоколадных конфетах в золотистой, шелестящей обертке. Эдди прямо душой отдыхал, пока пялился на Луиса. Только что его всего трясло от усталости, от литров выжранного кофе и выкуренных сигарет, а тут ему стало хорошо и спокойно.

Луис вскинул на него взгляд, посмотрел мрачновато и покусал нижнюю губу.  
\- А, это ты, - сказал он наконец. – Зачем пришел?  
\- Не злись, - смирено попросил Эдди. – Я был занят.  
\- Я заметил, - холодно ответил Луис. – А теперь что же, освободился?  
Эдди кивнул.  
\- Ну поздравляю, - проговорил Луис после паузы. – Но теперь я занят.

Эдди подошел поближе, уселся за парту, напротив Луиса, и сказал:  
\- Я был плохим мальчиком. Оставишь меня после уроков?  
\- Фу, пошлость какая, - поморщился Луис.  
Он глядел почти враждебно. Ничем не напоминал того разморенного, нежного, маленького ежика, которого Эдди целовал в носик.

\- Да ладно тебе, блядь! - рассердился Эдди, не ожидавший такого холодного приема. – Знаешь, я и так заебался.  
\- Так я тебя здесь не держу, - сказал Луис. – Чего тебе надо вообще?  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
\- Поцелуй меня? – предложил он. – Поехали к тебе?  
Луис сморщил нос.  
\- Нет, - сказал от твердо. – Это была ошибка, и больше я ее не повторю.

Эдди встал, обошел его и склонился позади. Луис невольно поежился.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? – спросил Эдди вкрадчиво. – А я вот не против повторить…  
Луис вскочил и попытался отойти, но Эдди схватил его за плечи, толкнул на парту и развернул лицом к себе, крепко сжав чуть выше локтей.  
\- Ну и дальше что? – спросил Луис, часто моргая.  
Эдди немного растерялся. В самом деле – дальше-то что? Не насиловать же его. А сам он не хочет, вон как сверкает глазищами.  
Эдди, неожиданно для себя, зевнул и разжал руки.

\- Устал, как сволочь, - пробормотал он и потер ладонями воспаленные глаза. – Хотел тебя увидеть.  
Луис тоже растерялся. Он себе, наверное, уже придумал ужасов, и не ожидал, что Эдди его так быстро выпустит.  
\- Мог бы позвонить, - сказал он нерешительно. – Если не хочешь, чтобы нас вместе видели, или… ну если ты хочешь в секрете держать.  
Эдди помотал головой, сел и устало лег лицом на скрещенные руки.  
\- Не хочу я ничего в секрете держать, - сказал он утомленно. – Я спать хочу. И курить. Но курить мне сейчас не стоит. Надо поесть. Ты хочешь есть, Луис?  
Тот подумал и кивнул.  
\- Поехали, - сказал Эдди. – Бросай тут свое детское творчество, я тебе покажу мою самую любимую забегаловку.  
Луис отчего-то напрягся, собирался возразить, но Эдди решительно схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

Луис вертелся всю дорогу, нервно оглядывался и вздрагивал, когда буря налетала на машину, пытаясь опрокинуть ее или засыпать снегом.  
Эдди включил музыку, но Луис, послушав минуту, поморщился и выключил. Эдди молча включил еще раз, но теперь Луис и ждать не стал, выключил и вытащил диск, перебросил его на заднее сиденье.

\- Эй! – сказал Эдди.  
\- Я не буду такое слушать, - твердо сказал Луис. – У меня мигрень от этого воя начинается.  
\- А что ты хочешь? – поинтересовался Эдди. – Радио в такую погоду не поймает.  
Луис пожал плечами.  
\- Купи свои диски, - посоветовал Эдди. – Мне, в принципе, пофигу, что фоном будет. Раз ты такая трепетная натура, можем и попсу.  
\- Попсу я тоже не слушаю, - заметил Луис.  
\- А что ты слушаешь? Оперу и балет? – спросил Эдди развеселившись.  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Луис.  
\- О, я знаю! – оживился Эдди. – Наш маленький ежик слушает гангста-рэп, я угадал?  
\- Нет! – обиделся Луис. – Что за чушь?  
Эдди рассмеялся. Луис поджал губы и отвернулся.

\- Хватит на меня дуться, - улыбнулся Эдди. – Ты по мне соскучился?  
\- Не очень, - честно ответил Луис. – Я не люблю, когда меня игнорируют. Если ты думаешь, что мной можно помыкать – давай лучше сразу прекратим наши… наши приватные встречи.  
\- Слушай, - сказал Эдди. – Зайка, честное слово, я был ужасно занят. Ну посмотри на меня, а? Я же просто в говно. Но я приехал, я хотел тебя увидеть…  
Он поколебался и добавил:  
\- И я надеялся, что мне перепадет капелька твоей ласки.  
Луис скептически взглянул на него.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - сказал он холодно.  
\- Жаль, - вздохнул Эдди. – Мне бы не помешало.  
Луис фыркнул.

Эдди притормозил у своей любимой забегаловки, вытащил Луиса из машины и повел к стеклянной двери. Внутри горел свет, было тепло, копошились люди. Луис поежился. Эдди завел его внутрь, кивнул официантке на раздаче и решительно стащил с Луиса куртку. Луис затравленно оглядывался по сторонам, словно ждал, будто его начнут бить или выгонять взашей. Эдди, кивая знакомым и здороваясь за руку, схватил поднос и спросил у Луиса:  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Я буду чай, - ответил Луис, сглотнув голодную слюнку.  
\- Чего? – скривился Эдди. – Не дури, тут отличная жратва, очень вкусно!  
\- Я очень рад за них, - тихо ответил Луис. – Но у меня хватает только на чай. Я же не знал, что ты свалишься на мою голову.  
Эдди чуть не споткнулся. Он несколько секунд странно глядел на Луиса, потом криво усмехнулся и схватил второй поднос.

\- Привет, милая, - сказал он смазливой официанточке. - Мне как обычно, а ему - как мне, но поменьше.  
\- Давно тебя не было, малыш, - ответила девушка. – Запой?  
\- Вот еще! – усмехнулся Эдди. – Пахал, как каторжный.  
Девушка улыбнулась ему. Потом посмотрела на Луиса.  
\- Твой? – спросила она заинтересованно.  
\- Мой, - тут же ответил Эдди.  
Луис поглядел на него, недоверчиво приоткрыв рот.  
\- Да неужели? – вдруг сказал кто-то у него за спиной. – Малой, кого это ты себе нашел?  
Эдди обернулся и белозубо оскалился.  
\- Здорово, - сказал он.

Луис тоже обернулся и едва не поперхнулся, увидев, что позади него стоит темноволосый мужик, со шрамом через все лицо, в оранжевой куртке с кучей карманов. Невысокий и широкий, еще не старый, и очень, очень загорелый. Лицо у мужика, хоть и изуродованное рубцом, было незлое, вокруг уцелевшего синего глаза собрались от улыбки морщинки-лучики.

\- Руди тебя обыскался, - сообщил мужик. – Психует.  
\- Да пиздец, - несчастно ответил Эдди. – Луис, это Бак, мой друг и временами моя совесть.  
\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо ответил Луис.  
\- Бак, это Луис, - сказал Эдди. – Я пытаюсь за ним ухлестывать, но чувствую, вот-вот по морде глобусом схлопочу.  
\- Учитель? – улыбнулся Бак. – Наслышан. Персик докладывалась.  
Луис смущенно усмехнулся и пожал протянутую ладонь.  
\- Бери Луиса и затолкай его куда-нибудь в местечко потише, - велел Эдди. – Я расплачусь и приду.  
\- Не надо, - испуганно сказал Луис. – Чероки, я не буду.  
\- Будешь, - твердо ответил Эдди. - Нехуй тут.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Бак. - Найдем вам место, а я домой свалю, пока метель не разыгралась.  
Он проводил Луиса за свободный стол, помахал ему и ушел, на прощание подергав Эдди за черные волосы, собранные в длинный хвост. Они с Эдди о чем-то быстро переговорили, Бак посмотрел на Луиса, Эдди ухмыльнулся, потом притащил подносы и устроился напротив.

\- Вот смотрю на тебя – и слюни текут, - заметил он. – А до этого вообще аппетита не было, представляешь?  
Луис растерянно поглядел в полные тарелки.  
\- Ешь! - приказал Эдди. – И давай без этой хуйни, ладно? Бери вилку и щелкай челюстями.  
\- Ты смешной, - помолчав, сказал Луис.  
\- Ага, как клоун в цирке, - отозвался Эдди. – Обхохочешься.  
Он ухитрялся есть сразу со всех тарелок, еще и запивал крепким чаем и томатным соком одновременно.

\- Так кто это был? – спросил Луис и тоже принялся цеплять вилкой кусочки картофельного пирога.  
\- Мой друг, - коротко ответил Эдди.  
\- А кто такой Руди? – заинтересовался Луис.  
\- Это тоже мой друг, - улыбнулся Эдди. – Они мне не родные, но мы семья. Стая.  
Луис робко кивнул.  
\- Они вместе, если что, - пояснил Эдди. – Бак и Руди, в смысле. Они пара.  
Луис поперхнулся.  
\- Чего? – спросил Эдди. – Тут к этому очень просто относятся, знаешь.  
\- Я заметил, - тихо сказал Луис. – Ты ведь громко объявил, что я с тобой… и никто ничего тебе не сказал…  
Эдди рассмеялся.  
\- Ты такой наивный и трогательный ежик, - сказал он. – Да тут всем похер кто с кем спит, лишь бы человек был нормальный, без гнильцы.

\- И ты, значит, без гнильцы? – улыбнулся Луис.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Эдди. – Хочется надеяться, что без.  
Луис тихо хмыкнул и принялся ужинать.  
\- Знаешь, правда вкусно, - сказал он. – Хотя место странное. Я в такие никогда не ходил.  
\- Куда уж тебе, столичной штучке, - согласился Эдди. – Тут просто одни шахты вокруг, и завод вон через улицу начинается. Сюда простые парни приходят. Вроде меня.  
Луис поморщился.  
\- Ты прибедняешься, Чероки, - сказал он.  
\- Ну, раз ты так считаешь, - согласился Эдди.  
Он сложил всю грязную посуду на поднос и унес его к стойке, заставленной использованными тарелками.

\- Любишь сладкое? – спросил Эдди, вернувшись. – Эклерчики? Зефирчики? М-м…мармелад?  
Луис улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Серьезно, - тихо спросил Эдди и погладил его ладошку. – Не хочешь сладенького на десерт?  
\- О чем ты? – так же тихо спросил Луис.  
Эдди ухмыльнулся.  
\- Пошли, - сказал он.  
\- Что? Куда? – испуганно спросил Луис. – Чероки, ты что задумал? Не надо!  
Эдди решительно затолкал его в мужской туалет, к счастью, пустой и тихий; завел в кабинку и притиснул к хлипкой пластиковой стенке. Луис побледнел. Эдди защелкнул замок и погладил Луиса по щеке.

\- Во-первых, - сказал он негромко. – Где мой поцелуй? А во-вторых, не ори громко.  
\- Я тебя поцелую, - пообещал перепуганный Луис. – Если ты ничего не натворишь.  
\- Тебе понравится, - пообещал Эдди, дьявольски ухмыляясь.  
Он поймал Луиса за бедра и требовательно прижал к себе. Луис охнул и послушно приоткрыл рот. Эдди жадно поцеловал его, потом оторвался на секунду, стащил с Луиса очки и сунул в карман куртки. Взъерошил светлые волосы.  
Луис моргал и глядел на него широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами. Такой был трогательный и беспомощный, что Эдди умилился. Но умиление не помешало ему снова притиснуть Луиса к стенке, облапать его за задницу и мокро, жарко поцеловать.

\- О, господи, - простонал Луис. – Я таким никогда не занимался!  
\- Ну, тогда самое время начать, - сказал Эдди.  
Он опустил сиденье унитаза, сел и притянул Луиса к себе, устроив его между своих раздвинутых ног. Луис даже зашатался, когда понял, что Эдди собирается сделать. Он порывисто закусил кулак, и даже на цыпочки взметнулся, когда Эдди расстегнул его брюки, вытащил крепнущий, аккуратный член и принялся облизывать.  
\- Боже, - прошептал Луис, не замечая, что кусает себя за пальцы почти до крови. – О, Боже!  
Эдди улыбнулся ему, приспустил штаны на бедра и погладил упругие, маленькие ягодицы, покрытые мягким пушком. Луис поскуливал и таращился вниз своими шоколадными глазищами. Эдди старательно работал ртом, округляя губы и засасывая до горла. Он даже подрочить себе не мог, но ему и так было охуенно ощущать, как Луис весь дрожит, шатается и пытается не шуметь.

Ты будешь кричать, когда я затащу тебя в постель, - мысленно пообещал ему Эдди. – Я раздену тебя полностью, и вылижу всего. И вот тогда мы послушаем, как ты кричишь, мой маленький ежик.

Луис в самом деле вскрикнул, и тут же дверь открылась, вошла компания и принялась курить у раковины и обсуждать какие-то свои рабочие дела. Судя по разговору, это были шахтеры с «Трех Арбузов». Луис покраснел так, что у него даже слезы выступили. Он вцепился Эдди в волосы, пытаясь оторвать его от себя, но Эдди показал зубы, намекая, что Луису лучше не дергаться. Луиса начало колотить крупной дрожью, его пальцы судорожно сжались в черных, грязных волосах Эдди, словно хищная лапа.  
Потом Луис с силой укусил себя за запястье, глуша крик, а в горло Эдди, в его влажный, жадный рот ударила струйка терпкого, соленого семени. Луис покачнулся и едва не осел на пол. Эдди поймал его и прижал к себе, посадил к себе на колени. Луис еле дышал.  
Он был горячий и потный, волосы прилипли к раскрасневшемуся лицу, глаза сверкали, а губы припухли, словно от температуры. Эдди поцеловал его. Луис был такой безвольный, что покорно принял поцелуй и только тихонько всхлипнул, ощутив во рту вкус собственной спермы.

Шахтеры докурили и ушли. Луис осторожно отстранился и быстро утер мокрые щеки. Потом с недоумением поглядел на свои ладони и вздохнул, увидев следы укусов.  
\- Тебе понравилось? – спросил Эдди, поглаживая его за ухом.  
Луис кивнул.  
\- Подрочишь мне? – спросил Эдди.  
Луис вдруг улыбнулся, кокетливо и дразняще.  
\- Знаешь, Чероки, - сказал он. – Вообще-то я совсем не люблю сладкое.  
И не успел Эдди его поймать, как Луис быстро вывалился из туалетной кабинки и сбежал. Эдди догнал его уже в зале – Луис натягивал куртку и задумчиво изучал меню на лайтбоксе.

\- Ты мелкий паршивец, - пожурил его Эдди. – Эгоистичная крохотуля.  
\- А ты думал, что будет легко? – спросил Луис, не глядя на него.  
Эдди очарованно уставился на его светлую, вихрастую макушку, он не ожидал провокации. Луис повернулся, бесцеремонно вытащил свои очки из кармана его куртки, потом, воровато оглянувшись, мазнул пальцем по нижней губе Эдди, припухшей после того, чем они занимались в туалете.  
Кажется, я влюбился, - обреченно подумал Эдди. – Еб твою мать.


	4. Chapter 4

Луис был уверен, что после такого холодного общения Крэш не придет, раз уж у него дурное настроение. Надо же и совесть иметь, хотя бы какие-то зачатки порядочности.   
Но Крэш, как ни в чем не бывало, явился после десяти. Луис специально пораньше ушел с работы, не хотел ехать домой вместе с ним… вернее, не хотел сидеть в пустой школе до полуночи и гадать – вернется ли Крэш или нет.   
Луис его и видеть не хотел, его начала раздражать эта избирательная шизофрения. Если бы Крэш все время вел себя так высокомерно и отстраненно, как днем, в школе – Луис бы сразу все понял. Но Крэш по вечерам регулярно водил его по всяким заведениям, тискал на людях и вроде бы совершенно не стеснялся. И ласкал, когда они оставались наедине, вполне нежно, старался ублажать. Почти каждый вечер таскался к Луису, но вот днем… 

Сначала Луис решил, что дело исключительно в школе, возможно, у Крэша все-таки были какие-то моральные планки. Но это объяснение трещало по швам - уж наедине-то он мог бы вести себя нормально. Но не вел: глядел отстраненно и отвечал, буквально цедя слова, заметно томился присутствием Луиса. Все это было странно и здорово утомляло, Луис уже не знал, что и думать. 

Крэш пришел, когда Луис заканчивал проверять сочинения. Уже успел переодеться в зеленую майку и плотное коричневое худи. Он выглядел измотанным, под глазами проступили синяки. Черные волосы растрепались, выбились из хвоста. Днем у Крэша была безукоризненная прическа, черный хвост он сворачивал тугим пучком. Луис однажды провел пальцами по туго натянутой резинке, а Крэш так на него взглянул, словно ударить хотел - диковато, и словно на чужого. Больше Луис к его волосам не прикасался, хотя ему ужасно нравились эти густые, жесткие черные пряди, скользкие, как змейки. 

\- Ежик, - устало проговорил Крэш. – Здравствуй, детка.  
Он склонился и поцеловал Луиса в висок, нежно погладил по затылку.  
\- Здравствуй, - холодно сказал Луис.   
Крэш прошел мимо него и скинул тяжелые ботинки. На мыски налипла деревянная труха и мокрые стружки, скрученные тугими спиральками. Крэш стащил худи, медленно и неуклюже, руки у него тряслись. Луис, заметив это, временно сменил гнев на милость.

\- Скажи, Чероки, - попросил он. – У разве тебя еще и вторая работа есть?  
\- Куда там, - выдохнул Крэш. – Одной за глаза хватает. Заебался, как собака.   
Луис растерялся. Теперь он вообще ничего не мог себе объяснить. 

Крэш потянулся и зевнул. Он был такой большой, высокий, широкоплечий, в татуировках; с густыми темными бровями, хитрыми черными глазами и улыбчивым, подвижным ртом. Луису было приятно на него смотреть, даже когда он был раздражен.   
\- Есть что пожрать? – спросил Крэш.  
\- Нет, - ответил Луис. – Знаешь, тут тебе не ресторан.  
Крэш вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, - смирено сказал он. – Тогда кофе выпью. 

Он ушел на кухню. Луис молча смотрел ему в спину, широкую, мускулистую и темную от татух, просвечивающих даже сквозь майку. Ему ужасно хотелось набраться решимости и спросить: «Что происходит?», но Луис боялся нарушить это хрупкое равновесие, сдвинуть баланс, который пока держался. Он трусливо принял правила чужой игры, хотя эти правила ему совершенно не нравились.   
Но у Луиса раньше никого не было, никто им не интересовался настолько, как Крэш. И пусть тот порой вел себя как шизофреник, а днем корчил из себя отстраненную сволочь – вечерами-то он был хорошим, ласковым и нежным. Луис мысленно обозвал себя ничтожеством. Но все же он эгоистично не хотел лишаться хотя бы этих жалких крох внимания.

\- Ежик, - позвал Крэш. – Иди сюда.  
Луис неохотно подошел к нему, не удержался и потрогал рисунок татуировки на спине. Как же, все-таки, было красиво, очень Крэшу шло.   
\- Соскучился? – спросил Крэш, улыбнувшись.  
Он затащил Луиса к себе на колени, крепко обнял, прижался лицом к его груди и затих.  
\- А ты соскучился? – спросил Луис.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Крэш.  
Он вскинул лицо к свету и сонно заморгал. Потом стащил с Луиса очки и отложил в сторону. Луис знал, что Крэша его очки чем-то неописуемо бесят.

\- Красивый миленький ежик, - улыбнулся Крэш. – Поцелуй меня?  
\- Не хочу, - упрямо сказал Луис.   
\- Что ты такой неласковый? – огорчился Крэш. – Может, ты голодный?  
\- Я ласковый, - с нажимом ответил Луис. – Когда ко мне нормально относятся.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на Крэша. Тот виновато вздохнул.  
\- Ну ежик, - сказал он. – Ну я занят, прости. Вот будут у меня выходные – будем развлекаться. Можем куда-нибудь съездить вдвоем, хочешь?  
Луис подумал и кивнул.  
\- Тут вокруг полно местных красот, - сказал Крэш. – Я знаю, где тебе понравится.  
Луис чмокнул его в холодный кончик носа. Крэш радостно улыбнулся и поцеловал его ладонь. Потом поежился и приподнялся, вытащил из-под задницы раскрытую книжку с загнутой страницей.

\- Ой, - сказал он. – Извини.   
Он посмотрел на обложку и прочитал вслух:  
\- «Множественные умы Билли Маллигана»… интересная?  
\- Очень, - честно ответил Луис, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Крэша.  
Он надеялся на какую-нибудь реакцию, но Крэш только зевнул. Луис подозревал, что накручивает себя, но… о таком варианте он уже подумал. Люди, которые контактировали с шизофреником Билли Маллиганом, тоже, наверное, удивлялись его странностям. Как знать, может, Луис тоже встречается с толпой народа в одном теле.   
Но, видимо, все-таки нет.

\- У меня еще есть дела, - ответил Луис. – Мне надо детские работы проверить.  
\- Ладно, - неохотно сказал Крэш и разжал руки.   
Луис сполз с его колен, потом все-таки не выдержал, обнял Крэша за шею и поцеловал в теплые губы. Пусть он и злился, но целоваться было здорово. Крэш тихо охнул, обхватил его за бедра и притянул обратно.   
\- Ежик, - сказал он тихо, между поцелуями. – А ты не надумал?  
\- Еще нет, - улыбнулся Луис. – Но скоро.  
\- Недотрога, - вздохнул Крэш. – Ну ладно.  
Луис запустил ладони под его майку и ущипнул за сосок. Крэш ахнул и дернулся, - Луис уже разведал некоторые чувствительные местечки на его теле, - между ног, под джинсами, проступил твердый бугор. Луис накрыл его ладонью и легонько сжал.

\- Луис, - предупредил Крэш. – Не нарывайся, отшлепаю.  
Луис улыбнулся, сморщив нос.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Я буду вести себя хорошо.  
Крэш игриво шлепнул его по заднице и отпустил.  
Луис поставил перед ним чашку и налил кипяток, подвинул жестяную банку с кофе. Крэш кивнул, положил руки на стол и нахохлился. Он, видимо, устал сильнее, чем показывал.

Луис вернулся за свой стол, включил лампу и подвинул к себе недочитанную работу. Через несколько минут он обратил внимание на повисшую тишину. Луис приподнялся и прищурился – и увидел, что Крэш спит, уронив лицо на скрещенные руки. Луис растерялся.  
Ему стало стыдно за то, что он вел себя так холодно и эгоистично. У спящего Крэша было очень утомленное лицо, нервно подрагивали ресницы, у губ залегла горькая складка.   
Луис подошел поближе, решив, что работы успеет дочитать и утром. Он несколько минут тихонько рассматривал Крэша, потом решился, протянул руку и погладил черные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечу и спине. Крэш не проснулся, только сонно вздохнул. 

Луис включил электрогрелку и взбил подушку. Крэш никогда не оставался на ночь, и Луис никогда не спал с кем-нибудь в одной постели, но, кажется, его странный бойфренд был не в состоянии добираться до собственной кровати. А запасного дивана у Луиса не было. 

Луис осторожно подергал Крэша за плечо.  
\- Чероки, - сказал он тихонько.  
Крэш вздрогнул и открыл глаза.   
\- А?! – спросил он недоуменно. – Что? Что случилось?   
\- Тс-с, - шепнул Луис. - Пойдем.   
Крэш поднялся, моргая и пошатываясь, зевнул в кулак и нахохлился. Его била сонная дрожь.  
\- Луис, еще минуточку, - взмолился он. – Я сейчас просто упаду.  
\- Не надо падать, - возразил Луис. – Ложись.  
Крэш посмотрел на разобранную постель, потом на Луиса.  
\- А ты? – спросил он настороженно.  
\- Ты не в том состоянии, развратник, - рассмеялся Луис. – Но я тоже приду, только позже. Мне надо закончить.

Крэш кривовато улыбнулся и принялся раздеваться. Луис уже целый один раз видел его полностью голым: они целовались и терлись друг о друга, а потом Крэш подрочил ему, и Луис тоже попробовал, и ему очень понравилось. Луис тогда рассмотрел его всего, но все равно не нагляделся. Так что он принялся пялиться без зазрения совести, пока Крэш, покачиваясь, пытался выбраться из штанов.  
У того были очень красивые ноги - длинные и мускулистые, и тоже покрытые татуировками, правда, не целиком, как руки, а островками - на икрах, на бедрах, и на одной ступне. Некоторые тату были свежие, блестели и казались очень четкими. Другие чуть-чуть расплылись и уже не блестели. 

Луис мимолетно подумал, что бабушку и маму инфаркт бы хватил, сразу обеих, если бы они увидели, с каким парнем он встречается. По их меркам Крэш был не просто бандюган, алкаш и наркоман, а сущий сатанист и зло во плоти. Даже если не считать большие татуировки, Крэш и дымил как паровоз, и не всегда простой табак, пару раз от него крепко пахло алкоголем, он частенько грязно ругался, отпустил неформально длинные волосы, ну и вообще… наверное, Луис бы и не поверил, что учитель может быть таким, если бы не видел собственными глазами Крэша в школе, в строгом костюме и с аккуратно собранными в пучок волосами. 

Луис, регулярно отзваниваясь домой и подробно отчитываясь о своем житье-бытье, держал язык за зубами насчет своих отношений. Он знал, что если хоть раз проболтается, то с мамы станется примчаться в гости, через всю страну, и проверить, что это за парень такой посягнул на их драгоценного Луиса. Тут-то правда и раскроется. Тогда мама и бабушку призовет на помощь, и совместно они Луису вообще никакой жизни не дадут. И Крэша, наверное, от него отвадят, а Луис этого совершенно не хотел.  
Несмотря на свою неопытность, он отлично понимал, что его отношения очень странные и ненормальные, но это все-таки были отношения, и Крэш Луису очень нравился.   
Он уже понял, что в городке Крэша хорошо знают и уважают. Ну и Крэш был красивый… и крутой. Луис о таком парне раньше только мечтать мог.

Он вздохнул. Крэш повернулся к нему и посмотрел, прищурившись. Глаза у него слипались, и казалось, что он вот-вот рухнет лицом вниз на подушку.  
\- Ложись, - сказал Луис. – Я тебя утром разбужу.  
Крэш кивнул, понюхал подмышку и смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Извини, ежик, - сказал он. – Забыл душ принять. Сил нет.  
Луис только отмахнулся, надавил между его лопаток, ощутив под ладонью горячую кожу и выемку позвоночника.  
Крэш послушно забрался в кровать, подтянул к себе подушку, поерзал, устраиваясь на животе, и тут же заснул. Луис пару секунд беззастенчиво пялился на его крепкую, подтянутую задницу, потом накрыл его одеялом и погладил по затылку. Крэш улыбнулся во сне и что-то тихонько буркнул.

Луис прошелся по квартире, выключил везде свет, оставив только лампу над своим столом. Стоило ему подумать, что в его постели спит его парень – у него тут же забегали мурашки по всему телу. Луис ощущал какую-то непонятную ему самому гордость, хотя ничего такого в этом не было - ну спит и спит, подумаешь. Миллионы людей спят в постелях других людей. Но для Луиса все это было впервые.

Наконец, он понял, что уже несколько минут бездумно бегает взглядом по одной и той же строчке, при этом не помнит ничего из прочитанного. Он всем своим существом прислушивался к чужому дыханию, к скрипу кровати и шороху одеяла, когда Крэш поворачивался.   
В конце концов, Луис плюнул, выключил свет и в темноте торопливо разделся, словно Крэш мог вскочить и убежать. Он осторожно сел на край кровати, потянул одеяло и устроился на краешке, пытаясь прикрыть ноги. Кровать была рассчитана на одного человека, но вдвоем можно было поместиться, если потесниться. Луис боялся потревожить Крэша, поэтому кое-как повернулся бочком и поджал ноги. Одеяла хватало либо на плечи, либо на ноги.   
Луис растерянно подергал за угол, пытаясь сообразить, как бы урвать себе побольше и не разбудить Крэша. Но тот повернулся на спину, нащупал Луиса и тут же хищно притянул его к себе, затащил под одеяло целиком и обнял сильными руками. Крэш был чудовищно горячий, словно персональная электрогрелка. Луис расплылся в улыбке, поерзал и лег щекой на твердую грудь Крэша. 

Он блаженствовал, наслаждаясь теплом и невинной близостью, хотя с его стороны она была не такой уж и невинной. Луис тихонько коснулся губами горячей кожи. Крэш положил широкую, мозолистую ладонь ему на поясницу, его пальцы дрогнули. Луис прогнулся от прикосновения, словно кошка. Ему было и неловко возбуждаться, но и не возбуждаться он не мог – он всем обнаженным телом чувствовал такое же обнаженное, сильное тело, с упругими мускулами, с шершавой кожей, с волосками на ногах и ниже живота. Он слышал, как мерно стучит сердце Крэша, губами ощущал пульсацию крови в вене.   
Луис опомнился, сообразив, что он уже совсем потерял совесть и тычется Крэшу в шею лицом. Крэш спал, тихонько посапывая; его, зверски измотанного, не разбудила эта возня. Луис поцеловал его в подбородок, уколовшись о свежую, жесткую щетину. Потом медленно опустил руку вниз и потрогал Крэша между ног. 

Ему, в общем-то, никто не запрещал, но Луис до этого как-то избегал трогать чужой член. Сначала ему мешали вбитые на подкорку запреты, осознание своей греховности, испорченности, порочности. Ему казалось это грязным, мешала брезгливость. Но Крэш лапал его беззастенчиво, не делал из этого никакого события, с удовольствием мастурбировал ему, брал его член в рот, и ему это, правда, нравилось. Он наслаждался и не скрывал. Для Крэша в этом проблемы не было; он, кажется, был из тех, кто любит все эти грязные плотские штуки - слюну, сперму, пот… слезы.   
Так что и Луис потихоньку успокоился, убедившись, что ничего плохого он не делает. Но не мог же он просто так схватить Крэша за гениталии? Это было бы невоспитанно и грубо. А повода как-то не предоставлялось.

Луис осторожно сжал чужой член, вялый и чуточку липкий, но упругий. Обхватил ладонью, привыкая к ощущению плотной прохладной тяжести. У Крэша был большой член, широкий у основания, с обрезанной головкой и толстой веной вдоль ствола - Луис это еще в прошлый раз рассмотрел. Теперь он ощущал под пальцами рельеф этой вены, и других, более мелких вен. Он нащупал сморщенную мошонку, потрогал ее, почувствовав под кожей очертания яичек. Нежно сжал и покатал в ладони, наслаждаясь приятным тактильным ощущением. 

Сверху на его руку легла горячая ладонь Крэша и легонько сжала пальцы. Луис ахнул от неожиданности и подался назад, но Крэш надавил ему на поясницу, удерживая на месте.  
\- Я тебя сейчас свяжу, - сонно пообещал Крэш. – Спи.  
\- Ладно, - шепотом сказал Луис.  
Крэш поцеловал его в висок, погладил по спине.  
\- Храбрый маленький ежик, - мурлыкнул он, обхватил Луиса обеими руками, прижимая к себе, и тут же снова заснул.  
Луис удобно устроился в его объятиях, прижался щекой к груди и позволил чужому, большому сердцу убаюкивать себя ритмичным стуком. 

Ему вдруг вспомнилось, как Крэш посмотрел на него днем - и снова стало горько. Луис ведь ничего такого не имел в виду, он просто спросил:  
\- Какие у тебя планы на вечер?  
Но Крэш взглянул на него недоверчиво, будто с ним заговорил книжный шкаф или большой старый глобус из кабинета географии.  
\- У меня? – спросил он настороженно. – Ну так, разные. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Луис растерялся. Он не ожидал такого отпора, он надеялся, что они снова сходят куда-нибудь, или… ну проведут время вместе, как парочка, но Крэш смотрел с такой странной злостью, что у Луиса язык к небу прилип.  
\- Просто спросил, - наконец ответил он. – Не обращай внимания.  
\- Ага, - ответил Крэш и тут же отвернулся, уставившись в свой телефон.  
У Луиса едва слезы не выступили, настолько ему стало обидно и неприятно, что его так показательно игнорируют. Он ничем не заслуживал такого отношения.

Я с ним об этом поговорю, - решил он, потихоньку засыпая в ласковых объятиях. – Это ненормально. Я не стану это замалчивать! Прямо с утра ему все выскажу! Пусть не думает, что со мной можно так обращаться!  
Но, уже засыпая под мерный стук сердца под ухом, он признался себе с беспомощным отчаянием, что ничего он Крэшу не выскажет, будет и дальше делать вид, что все в порядке. Пока эта система работала, а Луису было страшно ее ломать.


	5. Chapter 5

Крэш несколько минут стоял в темной прихожей, между вешалкой с куртками и длинным обувным комодом, под которым скопилась целая куча тяжелых зимних ботинок, ссутулившись и слушая гул и смех из столовой. Эдди что-то возбужденно рассказывал, Сид смеялся, звенели и стучали вилки и ложки.   
Крэш сглотнул и неохотно принялся стаскивать куртку. Он не знал, что ему делать. Не мог понять - как поступить правильно. Эдди вдруг расхохотался, и Крэш решил, что рассказывать ничего не будет. 

Он шагнул в столовую, устроился между Руди и Диего, и благодарно кивнул, когда Бак поставил перед ним тарелку. Эдди сидел напротив, ухитряясь одновременно и жевать, и рассказывать, и смеяться, и жестикулировать. Крэш задумчиво принялся рассматривать брата.   
Он знал Эдди лучше, чем самого себя. Эдди заменял ему зеркало. Эдди вообще ему много чего заменял. Он был храбрый, безрассудный, веселый, честный и преданный. Крэш ощутил, что ненавидит Луиса всем сердцем - подлый Луис выбрал самого неподходящего человека, чтобы разбить ему сердце и поиграть с его чувствами.

Когда Эдди от отчаяния и безнадеги шагнул на скользкую дорожку, на одностороннюю тропу, вся семья, вся их стая пыталась, как умела, удержать его, да только без толку. Эдди не хотел держаться, ему было наплевать, что с ним будет.  
И когда Эдди неожиданно встретил Луиса, Крэш выдохнул с облегчением, потому что Эдди разом перестал дурить, нажираться до синих чертей, курить крэк по подвалам с какой-то швалью и бесследно теряться на несколько дней. Луис был парнем не их круга, но Эдди невольно пытался подняться до его уровня, стать лучше. Крэш это приветствовал и одобрял. Он верил в Эдди. Он желал брату добра.   
И теперь, глядя в счастливое, скуластое лицо Эдди, в его темные, блестящие глаза, он должен был сам все разрушить. 

Крэш вздохнул и заметил, что Сид пристально и без улыбки на него смотрит.  
\- Что случилось? – негромко спросил Сид.   
Эдди, которого оборвали на полуслове, недовольно поглядел на него.  
\- Устал на работе, - соврал Крэш.  
\- Бедняга, - сказал Эдди и тут же принялся рассказывать, как они с Луисом…   
Крэша перекосило. Он не хотел слушать, как Эдди и Луис гуляли, что видели, чем занимались и о чем говорили… Он хотел Луису шею свернуть за тот тяжелый выбор, который Луис невольно навесил на него.

\- Крэш, - тихо сказал Руди, которого ни один из близнецов никогда не мог обмануть.  
Крэш посмотрел на него с молчаливым страданием. Руди тут же отложил вилку и толкнул локтем Бака. Тот перестал поддразнивать Персик, выпрямился и нахмурился.  
\- Малышка, уйди к себе, - попросил Крэш.  
Персик отрицательно покачала головой.  
Крэш помассировал гудящие от напряжения виски. От волнения у него началась головная боль, которая отдавалась в затылок. Сид что-то шепнул Диего, тот встал, взял Персик подмышки и без лишних разговоров унес ее в детскую.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Эдди, который только теперь сумел выбраться из дурмана влюбленности и заметил, что с братом творится что-то неладное.  
\- В общем, я должен кое-что рассказать, - сказал Крэш.  
Диего плотно закрыл дверь и кивнул ему.  
\- Кто-то залетел от тебя? – полюбопытствовал Эдди.  
\- Нет, - ответил Крэш, исподлобья поглядывая на него.  
\- А от кого, от меня что ли? – засмеялся Эдди.   
Вокруг его веселых глаз образовались смешливые лучики, губы скривились в улыбке.  
О господи, - подумал Крэш. – Да его же это убьет. 

\- В общем, одна моя подружка работает в «Ледяной пещере», - выдавил Крэш. – И она говорит, что твой Луис к ним каждую неделю захаживает.  
Сид выдохнул. Темные брови Эдди высоко взлетели.  
\- Луис ходит в стриптиз-бар? – переспросил он.  
И вдруг расхохотался, уронив вилку на пол.  
\- Чушь какая! - выдохнул он. – Да это полная херня! Луис никогда туда не пойдет.  
\- Я его там видел, - тихо сказал Крэш. – Сегодня. Час назад.   
Эдди перестал смеяться и сел ровно.  
\- Я видел, как он зашел, - сказал Крэш. – И что-то не видел, что бы он выходил… у него там кто-то есть.  
\- Нет! – прошипел Эдди, в его черных глазах заплескалась жгучая ненависть к брату. – Полная хуйня!  
Крэш молчал. Он уже все сказал, что Эдди стоило знать.

Эдди несколько секунд молча и тупо глядел на него, потом посмотрел на свои ладони, мозолистые и обветренные, с обломанными, многократно сколотыми ногтями. Вскочил на ноги, стремительно обошел стол, схватил Крэша за аккуратно собранные в пучок волосы и заставил вскинуть лицо. Крэш послушно посмотрел ему в глаза, не сопротивляясь. Эдди напряженно всматривался, потом у него задрожали губы.

\- Прости, - сказал Крэш. – Я не знал, что делать. Лучше уж ты будешь знать, что он блядь.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Эдди и так грохнул кулаком в стол, что тарелки подпрыгнули и зазвенели, и на пол свалились, звякнув, две чайные ложечки.  
\- Прости, - повторил Крэш.  
Эдди выпустил его и рванулся к двери, но Диего успел поймать его за плечи и встряхнул.

\- Остынь, - посоветовал он. - Наломаешь дров - потом не разгребешь.  
\- Да, - сказал Сид, бледный от волнения. – Эдди, не торопись. Надо разобраться.  
\- Отпусти его, - вдруг сказал Руди, глядя на Диего с прищуром. – Пусть едет и разбирается.  
\- Да он прибьет этого мальчика, - возразил Диего. – Я по морде его дикой вижу.  
Эдди дернулся, но Диего удержал его.  
\- Прибьет – так прибьет, - лениво ответил Руди. – Отмажем.  
\- Да ну тебя! - фыркнул Сид. – Диего, не пускай его.  
Бак вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- А я не верю, - сказал он. – Я просто не верю, я же встречал этого Луиса. Он совершенно тепличный мальчик, не из тех, кто станет шляться по стриптиз-барам.  
\- Я видел, - процедил Крэш. – Собственными глазами!  
Бак пожал плечами.  
\- Значит, есть какое-то разумное объяснение.  
\- Наверное, он ходит туда учить шлюх грамоте, - издевательски предположил Диего.  
Бак фыркнул.  
\- Я сказал «разумное», а не «идиотское» - заметил он. 

\- Отойди – глухо проговорил Эдди, перестав рваться из хватки.  
\- А ты успокоился? – требовательно спросил Диего.  
\- Я спокоен, - процедил Эдди таким тоном, что всем стало понятно, еще чуть-чуть - и он просто взорвется.  
\- Ты наворотишь дел, о которых потом пожалеешь, - пояснил Диего мягко.   
\- Нет, - возразил Эдди. – Я просто… я поговорю с ним. Я хочу знать. Я, черт возьми, вытрясу из него правду! Или объяснение! Или…  
\- Душу из него не вытряси, - посоветовал Сид.   
Эдди оглянулся и окинул его шалым взглядом. Сид посмотрел на Диего и молча кивнул. Тот убрал руки и отошел. 

И когда за Эдди хлопнула дверь, Руди повернулся к Крэшу и холодно сказал.  
\- Договаривай.  
Крэш от неожиданности чуть не прикусил язык.  
\- Что еще? – спросил Диего. – Это что, еще не все новости?  
\- Нет, - мрачно сказал Сид.  
Крэшу, от нервозности, наверное, стало смешно. Сид вот всегда казался таким наивным, доверчивым, даже инфантильным. Только его, как и умницу Руди, было невозможно обмануть. Он был очень проницательный.

\- Что еще не так с этим Луисом? – спросил Сид, склонив голову набок.  
\- Он и ко мне подкатывает регулярно и настойчиво, - признался Крэш. – Сегодня, кажется, пытался меня поцеловать.   
Стало очень тихо.  
\- Не говори об этом Эдди, - наконец сказал Руди. – Об этом никогда не говори, он не должен узнать.  
Сид тоже кивнул.  
\- Я чего-то не пойму, - покачал головой Диего. – По рассказам Эдди, там какая-то невинная ромашка, а на самом деле что?  
Крэш пожал плечами.   
\- На ловеласа он не похож, - сказал он. – Но я его совсем не понимаю.

Бак задумчиво почесал затылок.  
\- А он вас не путает, случаем? – спросил он. – Может, он тебя за Эдди принимает?  
Крэш невесело рассмеялся.  
\- Да как нас можно путать? – спросил он, пожал плечами. – Мы же совершенно разные.  
Руди кивнул.  
\- Надо посмотреть на этого Луиса, - сказал он, и его красные глаза недобро блеснули. – Пообщаться с ним…  
\- Вот уж нет, - фыркнул Сид. – Ты с ним точно говорить не будешь, дорогой. Ты его до полусмерти напугаешь, я же твои манеры знаю.  
\- Зачем же до полусмерти? – зубасто улыбнулся Руди.  
\- Доктор не любит полумеры, - усмехнулся Диего, который отлично раскусил эту усмешку.   
Руди вскинул светлую бровь и на этот раз улыбнулся уже без злобы.   
\- Нет, - сказал Бак. – Детка, ты не злись, но не стоит нам вообще в это вмешиваться. Эдди уже взрослый, пусть сам разбирается.  
\- Херня! - фыркнул Сид. – Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как он разберется. Ты снова хочешь его после передоза откачивать или по притонам искать? Я вот не хочу.  
Руди чуть не зашипел на него, но Сид только отмахнулся.

\- Не надо! – сказал он. – Эдди от такого сломается, и вы не хуже меня это знаете. Он в этого мальчика влип по самые уши, а такая подстава его с концами подкосит.  
\- И что же ты предлагаешь, умник? – не выдержал Руди, который за Эдди готов был любому голову откусить. – Ну и что делать?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Сид. – Может, и правда, поговорить с Луисом?  
\- И что же ты ему скажешь, малыш? – заинтересованно спросил Диего. – Мальчик, ты ведешь себя плохо? Он тебя пошлет и правильно сделает. Это бред и ерунда.  
\- Тогда я поговорю с ним на языке боли, - кровожадно сказал Руди, облизнув губы.

\- Вообще отлично, - встрял Крэш. – Мало того, что Эдди наставили рога, вы еще собрались изуродовать его парня. Отличная идея!   
Руди пожал плечами.   
\- Твое предложение? – сказал он, прищурившись.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, - сказал Крэш.  
\- Все! – твердо сказал Бак. – Хватит хуйню пороть! Никто ничего не будет делать и не станет никуда лезть. Пусть Эдди попробует сам разобраться, а вот если у него не получится…  
\- То что? – заинтересовался Крэш.  
\- Тогда мы и проверим, как хорошо ты умеешь копать вечную мерзлоту, - усмехнулся Бак.


	6. Chapter 6

Луис открыл дверь почти сразу, словно ждал визита.  
\- Чероки, - сказал он, улыбаясь. – Заходи.  
И сразу снял очки. У Луиса, похоже, уже рефлекс выработался.

У Эдди дрожали руки. Он боялся наделать глупостей, но чувствовал, что без них все-таки не обойдется. Сияющее лицо Луиса, худенькое, нежное и доверчивое, как у ребенка, только подстегнуло его ярость. Получается, все это фальшивка: и его невинность, и его смущение, и сам он совсем не тот, за кого себя выдает.

\- Луис, - тихо, хрипло спросил Эдди, сжав кулаки и вонзив ногти в мякоть ладони. – Ты знаешь, что такое «Холодная пещера»?  
Луис заморгал своими длинными, мохнатыми ресницами.  
\- Знаю, - сказал он недоуменно. – Мы что, туда едем? Но я не хочу.  
\- Правда? - прищурился Эдди. – Точно не хочешь?  
Луис растерялся. Он подошел к Эдди и робко потрогал его за локоть.  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил он, пытаясь заглянуть Эдди в лицо и близоруко щуря глаза. – Ты какой-то странный. Все в порядке?  
\- Луис, - спросил Эдди, сдерживаясь из последних сил. – Скажи мне, ты в этот стриптиз-клуб ходил?

Он ужасно надеялся, что Луис скажет что-нибудь вроде «Ты с ума сошел? Нет, конечно!», и тогда, разумеется, окажется, что это какая-то ошибка.

Но Луис кивнул и спокойно ответил:  
\- Ну да, по средам. Я же…  
Эдди даже подумать не успел, не уследил за руками - они взметнулись, сами по себе схватили Луиса за грудки и швырнули в стенку шкафа. Луис ахнул и звучно стукнулся затылком, лопатками и спиной, принялся оседать, но удержался на ногах.  
\- Что… ч-что это? – спросил он обалдело.  
Эдди метнулся к нему и врезал в живот кулаком. Луис согнулся пополам и захрипел, свалился на пол и скорчился. Эдди добавил ногой, особо не приглядываясь, куда бьет. Луис заорал и прижал к груди ссаженную ладонь. Вскинул бледное лицо и посмотрел на Эдди огромными, полными слез глазами.

Эдди сгреб его за шкирку и встряхнул. У Луиса щелкнули зубы, из прокушенной губы начала сочиться кровь.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? – прохрипел Эдди. – Ты надо мной смеешься?!  
\- Нет, - простонал Луис. – Не бей меня! Мне больно!  
\- Я тебя нахер убью, - пообещал Эдди, у которого в глазах покраснело от ярости.  
Он поволок безвольного Луиса и швырнул его на кровать, грубо содрал с него домашние штаны и опрокинул лицом вниз. Луис ожил и принялся отбиваться, лягаясь и пытаясь расцарапать Эдди руки. Для Эдди его возня была сродни кошачьему сопротивлению, он крепко схватил Луиса за загривок, навалился сзади и вгрызся зубами в плечо. Луис громко заорал и обмяк.

Эдди сплюнул на пальцы и резко воткнул их в узенькую, сухую дырку. Луис только-только перестал дичиться, позволял трогать себя во всех местечках, Эдди даже пару раз показал ему прелесть оргазма с одновременной стимуляцией простаты. Дальше они не заходили, но сейчас обозленный Эдди собирался уже получить то, в чем ему долго отказывали. Луис его водил за нос, как ослика, которого подманивают морковкой.

Луис вскрикнул и попытался вывернуться. Эдди снова укусил его за загривок, по-животному удерживая на месте. Подвигал пальцами, растягивая неподатливую, узкую дырку. Луис застонал, уперся лбом в подушку, его начало трясти.  
Эдди попытался вставить ему, но член толком не вставал, Луис плакал и всхлипывал, сбивал настроение. Эдди вплел пальцы в светлые волосы и с силой сжал, чувствуя, что волоски обрываются от напряжения.

\- Заткнись, - приказал он. – Еще раз пасть откроешь – я тебе язык вырву, понял?  
Луис торопливо закивал, зажал себе рот ладонью. Эдди, еще сильнее обозлившись от его виноватой покорности, крепко схватил Луиса за бедра, оставив синяки, вздернул за бедра и втолкнулся резким движением. Луис заорал себе в руку. Он извивался и стонал с неподдельной мукой в голосе.  
Эдди двинулся пару раз и увидел, что по члену размазывается кровь. У него вообще все упало. Он брезгливо отполз, свалился с кровати на пол и выдохнул.

Ярость отступала, а вместо нее приходило осознание, что он, как и опасался Диего, натворил дел. Эдди сел и повернулся, рассматривая Луиса. У того между ног подсыхали кровавые разводы, сочились и впитывались в покрывало густые алые капли. Луис медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на Эдди мутными от боли глазами. Сглотнул и съежился. Он даже не пытался спрятаться и прикрыться, был совершенно беспомощным. Прикушенная губа распухла, на подбородке подсыхала кровь.

\- Зачем? – спросил Эдди. – Зачем ты туда ходишь? Кто у тебя еще есть?  
\- Что? – шепотом спросил Луис, скорчившись.  
\- Кто у тебя кроме меня еще есть? – терпеливо спросил Эдди. – Кому ты еще голову дуришь?  
Луис отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Никому, - сказал он. – Я никому не дурю.  
У него потекли слезы, просто полились двумя ручейками, но Луис очень старался не всхлипывать. Такой был перепуганный и ошарашенный ежик, хоть шею ему сворачивай, даже не пикнет.

\- Зачем ты в «Пещеру» ходишь? – требовательно спросил Эдди. – Честно давай. Бить не буду.  
Луис посмотрел куда-то в сторону, потом кивнул туда же.  
\- Что? – Эдди тоже посмотрел, но увидел лишь голубую, покрашенную стену кухни, с циферблатом часов и шкафчиком для чашек и тарелок.  
\- Моя соседка там работает, - сипло сказал Луис. – В среду в ночь. Ее дочка учится в моем классе… мы забираем ключи по пути домой.  
Эдди потерял дар речи.

Луис всхлипнул и испуганно зажал рот ладонью. Эдди сел, свесив руки между колен и уставился на Луиса, потом вздохнул.  
\- Вот черт, - пробормотал он. – Луис… вот же черт.  
Луис повернулся набок, осторожно провел между ягодиц, потом посмотрел на свои окровавленные пальцы. Его глаза расширились, в них снова вскипели слезы.  
\- За что? – жалобно спросил Луис. – За что ты так со мной? Почему ты так поступил со мной? За что так? Зачем так? Я ведь и сам хотел… я и сам думал… зачем же так?  
Его затрясло. Эдди потянулся обнять его, но Луис отдернулся. Он боялся Эдди. Эдди сам себя боялся. Он не думал, что окажется способен на что-то подобное, тем более с Луисом, который был безобидный и беззащитный.

\- Прости, - сказал Эдди. – Прости, Луис. Я… я просто…  
Луис попытался сесть и разревелся, съежившись и завалившись на один бок.  
\- Мне больно! – проскулил он сквозь плач. – Мне очень больно! Зачем ты так? Зачем?  
Эдди встал, подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе. Луис попытался вырваться, дернулся и шлепнулся на кровать. Отметины на его бедрах потемнели, на животе припух здоровенный кровоподтек. Губа тоже распухла, но уже перестала кровить.

\- Не трогай меня! – потребовал Луис в истерике. – Не прикасайся!  
\- Я тебе помочь хочу, - попытался пояснить Эдди.  
\- Помочь?! – закричал Луис. – Добить что ли?! Оставь меня в покое!  
Эдди кивнул и ушел на кухню, застегивая на ходу штаны. Он достал аптечку и вернулся обратно, бросил заживляющую мазь на покрывало.

\- Надо разобраться, что я с тобой натворил, - пояснил он, стараясь не приближаться и не пугать Луиса еще сильнее. – Может, тебе срочно к врачу надо.  
Луис затравленно посмотрел на него, потом неохотно кивнул.  
Эдди медленно подошел, сел на край кровати и погладил Луиса по колену.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил Луис, глядя на него исподлобья. – Почему ты меня избил? Что я тебе сделал?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Эдди. – Я ревнивый мудак и кретин, вот почему.  
Луис моргнул и шмыгнул носом.  
\- Что? – спросил он, глядя на Эдди, как на умственно отсталого.  
\- Что слышал, - огрызнулся тот. – Я приревновал, понятно? Я решил, что у тебя кто-то на стороне есть, а мне ты врешь и динамо крутишь.  
Он осторожно развел Луису ноги и выдавил мазь. Луис молчал и прерывисто дышал. Эдди аккуратно вставил палец, смазал внутри и отодвинулся.

\- Пара трещин, - сказал он. – Это не страшно.  
\- Ты так думаешь? – отозвался Луис, морщась. – А я так не думаю. Мне больно.  
Эдди кивнул.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал он виновато. – Я поступил, как скотина.  
\- Да, - согласился Луис ровным голосом. – И я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Я тебя вообще не хочу больше видеть.  
Эдди замер.  
\- Уходи, - повторил Луис. – И знаешь, даже если бы я тебе изменял, ты все равно не имеешь права меня избивать! И… и брать силой. Думаешь, если ты больше, то тебе все можно? Вовсе нет! У тебя таких прав нет!  
\- Вообще-то – да, - прищурился Эдди. – Я больше и сильнее, Луис, без обид, но и прав у меня чуточку побольше, чем у тебя.  
Луис поморщился.  
\- Животное, - сказал он с отвращением. – Какое же ты…

Он сполз с кровати, согнулся и принялся копаться в аптечке.  
\- Что ты ищешь? – спросил Эдди.  
\- Обезболивающее, - ответил Луис. – Мне плохо.  
Эдди вздохнул, потом подошел к книжному шкафу, дотянулся до верхней полки и вытащил справочник в мягкой обложке. Оттуда выпал почти плоский прозрачный пакет с мелкой зеленой трухой внутри.  
У Луиса расширились глаза.

\- Это что? – спросил он с ужасом. – Откуда?!  
\- От верблюда, - сказал Эдди и вырвал из первой попавшейся тетради лист.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – возмущенно воскликнул Луис. - Да что ты творишь, а?!  
\- Хватит вопить, - сказал Эдди. – Вернись в постель. Тебе лучше полежать.  
\- А тебе лучше уйти! – огрызнулся Луис.  
Эдди скрутил самокрутку, пощелкал зажигалкой и раскурил ее.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он. – Ложись.  
\- Я не буду употреблять наркотики, - ровно ответил Луис. – Я сейчас полицию вызову.  
\- Ага, - согласился Эдди.  
Он поймал Луиса за руку, заставил лечь на кровать и сел рядом.  
\- Трава забористая, - сказал он. – Тебе много не надо. Зато сразу станет легче.  
\- Я не буду, - ответил Луис. – Кури сам. Но, желательно, где-нибудь в другом месте.  
Эдди хмыкнул и затянулся, потом поймал Луиса за подбородок и насильно выдохнул дым в его приоткрытые губы. Луис закашлялся.

\- Мне тебя снова заставлять? – спросил Эдди. – Я не хочу тебя принуждать. Делай, что я говорю, Луис, и не ерепенься.  
\- Какая ты скотина, оказывается, - с горечью проговорил Луис.  
\- Нет, - ответил Эдди. – Я дурак, но не скотина. Я хочу как лучше.  
Луис криво улыбнулся. Эдди снова затянулся, поймал губами его губы и передал дым. Луис на поцелуи не отвечал, но целовать себя разрешал. И, как Эдди и предсказывал, его разобрало почти моментально.  
Он расслабился, прикрыл глаза и перестал дышать с присвистом. Эдди лег рядом, обнял его, грея своим теплом, и принялся курить, но Луису больше не давал, разве что время от времени выдыхал дым в его сторону, но Луис уже не возражал, только моргал блестящими глазами и часто облизывался.

\- Бак был прав, - проговорил Эдди. – Зря я его не послушался, он дело говорил.  
Луис лениво посмотрел на него. Он уже плохо соображал.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Эдди. – Я тебя люблю, ежик, и ужасно ревную.  
\- Когда любят – в живот не бьют, - возразил Луис, хотя язык у него заплетался, и речь стала немного неразборчивой. – Я же тебя не бью.  
\- Ну так ударь, - предложил Эдди. – Вообще-то я заслужил. И даже по морде заслужил. Можешь бить.  
Луис подумал, потом звонко шлепнул его по щеке ладонью. Но на этом его запал иссяк.

\- Ты мерзкий ублюдок, - сказал он. – Я сейчас почему-то не могу как следует разозлиться, но вообще-то я очень на тебя зол. Почему ты так со мной поступаешь?  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
\- Потому что ты мой, - сказал он честно. – А я не люблю, когда мое кто-то другой трогает. Ты мой парень. А я решил, что ты так не считаешь. И меня это пиздец как разозлило.  
\- И поэтому ногами дерешься? – уточнил Луис.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Эдди. – Ногами я дерусь, потому что я дебил, я же сказал. Надо было мне тебя выслушать. Но я себя так накрутил…  
Он обнял Луиса и бережно прижал его к себе.  
\- Прости меня, ежик, - сказал Эдди. – Я тебе обещаю… я тебе клянусь, блядь, я больше никогда тебя не трону! Не знаю, что на меня нашло, я так никогда не поступаю. Это пиздец какой-то! Я никогда еще так не влюблялся. И вообще, я ногами редко кого-то бью. И уж тем более того, с кем сплю.

\- Я не хочу с тобой спать, - сказал Луис. – У меня болит… там. Мне больше не хочется.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Эдди, поглаживая его за ухом. – Когда твоя попка заживет и болеть не будет, мы все сделаем как надо. Знаешь, с прелюдией, литром смазки и всякими такими нежностями.  
\- Ты меня вообще не слушаешь, да? – беспомощно спросил Луис. – Ну что ты за человек такой, Чероки?  
\- Твой человек, - тут же ответил Эдди. – И я тебя всегда слушаю. Просто если ты думаешь от меня отвязаться, то сразу забудь. Я не отступлюсь.  
Луис вдруг захихикал. Эдди сообразил, что Луис прилично надышался и его здорово развезло.

Он повернулся на спину, сделал несколько глубоких затяжек и потушил сигарету о ладонь. Луис лизнул его плечо и снова рассмеялся. Глаза у него стали глупенькие и бессмысленные, ранка на губе затянулась, остался лишь припухший красный след.  
\- Ежик, - тихо сказал Эдди.  
Луис привалился к нему, зевнул и затих. Эдди приобнял его и осторожно перекатил на себя. Ткнулся носом в светлые волосы. Ему вдруг стало так страшно, что на спине выступил холодный пот. Он же мог Луиса убить или как-то покалечить. Хорошо, что обошлось синяками и малой кровью, а вдруг бы он что-нибудь ужасное сделал?  
Эдди даже застонал от осознания собственной глупости. Вот уж кому не помешало бы пару пинков ногами по морде – так это ему самому.

Луис вскинул лицо, поморгал и посмотрел на него, почти прижавшись нос к носу.  
\- Чероки, - спросил он. – А откуда у меня тут эта дрянь? Не было ведь.  
\- С неба свалилась, - усмехнулся Эдди. – Я принес, откуда же еще.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Луис.  
\- Потому, что у тебя никто искать не будет, - фыркнул Эдди. – Ты такой милашка, откуда у тебя дурь.  
Луис подумал.  
\- А еще что-нибудь есть? – спросил он. – К-кокаин?  
Эдди расхохотался.  
\- Не глупи, - сказал он, поцеловав томного Луиса в макушку. – Какой еще нахер кокаин, ты за кого меня держишь?  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво сказал Луис. – Получается, я тебя совсем не знаю. Ты меня напугал сегодня.  
\- Да я сам себя напугал, - процедил Эдди, у которого всю веселость словно рукой сняло. – Не переживай, зайка, кроме травки у тебя тут больше ничего не припасено. Я ведь не хочу, что бы тебя за хранение посадили.  
\- Ну ладно, - сдался Луис. – Но лучше бы ты и это унес. Меня такие вещи пугают.  
\- Не бойся, - усмехнулся Эдди. - Я так спрячу, что ты не найдешь, даже если очень захочешь.  
Луис кивнул, потом несколько секунд близоруко рассматривал лицо Эдди.

\- Чего? – спросил тот.  
\- Не могу пояснить, - растерянно сказал Луис. – Я замечаю какие-то странности, но не могу пояснить их. Чероки, ты же не шизофреник?  
Эдди зафыркал.  
\- По-разному называли, но такого еще не было, - сказал он. – Вроде бы нет, а что?  
Луис пожал плечами.  
\- Почему ты такой? – спросил он с неподдельным интересом.  
\- О, тебя совсем развезло? – улыбнулся Эдди. – Пытаешься познать смысл жизни?  
\- Вовсе нет! – горячо возразил Луис. – Мне просто любопытно.  
\- Ну и какой же я? – заинтересовался Эдди.  
Луис потрогал его татуировку у локтя.  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, тебе было очень одиноко, - сказал он. – Но я думал, что такие парни не испытывают одиночества.  
\- Какие такие? – удивился Эдди. - Ты что про меня придумал уже?

\- Видела бы меня мама, - сказал Луис, не слушая его. – Я прямо ее голос слышу. Она бы так раскричалась, что меня нельзя оставлять одного без присмотра. Вот, пожалуйста, связался с панком и наркоманом, и чем все закончилось! Разбитым лицом и… и чем похуже!  
\- Ой, - поморщился Эдди. – Луис, тебя заносит. Я, конечно, поступил как мудила, не отрицаю, но я совсем не наркоман.  
Луис выразительно посмотрел на потухший косячок, лежащий на столике.  
\- Тогда уж барыга, - фыркнул Эдди. – Наркодилера твоя мама одобрит?  
\- Конечно, нет! – оскорбился Луис. – У меня приличная мама.  
Эдди взъерошил ему волосы.

\- Какие еще комплименты ты припас? – спросил он, лаская разнеженного Луиса. – Давай их все сюда.  
\- Скотина, - тут же ответил Луис.  
Эдди кивнул.  
\- Ревнивый козел! – сообщил ему Луис. – Наглец! Высокомерный гад!  
\- Что?! – оскорбился Эдди. – А это еще почему?  
\- Сам знаешь, - буркнул Луис и зевнул.  
У него слипались глаза, он потерся щекой о плечо Эдди.  
\- Не знаю, - возразил Эдди. – Эй, Луис, ну-ка расскажи?  
\- Отстань, Чероки, - отмахнулся Луис. – Я спать хочу.

Эдди кивнул, устроил его поудобнее и накинул сверху плед. Луис засопел через несколько минут, во сне инстинктивно повернулся на живот и поджал ноги, застонал в подушку, видимо ему было больно. Эдди резануло острое чувство стыда. Он нежно поцеловал спящего Луиса в щеку и мысленно пообещал себе, что если еще раз хоть пальцем Луиса тронет – пойдет и с обрыва спрыгнет, всем только одолжение сделает.  
Луис был такой зайка, такой сонный, нежный, теплый, безобидный и миролюбивый. Это как надо было психануть, чтобы его ударить… чтобы в принципе поверить в какой-то бред про него. Совсем крыша съехала.

Эдди снова обозлился, но теперь на себя самого и на Крэша. Он пощелкал зажигалкой, прикурил самокрутку и вытащил телефон. Отошел подальше, на кухню, чтобы не мешать Луису спать.

\- Где ты? – сразу спросил Крэш. – У тебя все в порядке?  
\- Я у Луиса, - ответил Эдди. – У меня все в порядке. А тебе пиздец, братан.  
\- Почему? – как-то натянуто удивился Крэш. – Причем тут я?  
\- Да притом, блядь, - сказал Эдди. – Знаешь, зачем он в тот блядюшник ходит? Он какой-то шлюхе заводит дочку со школы, вот зачем.  
Крэш помолчал.  
\- А, - сказал он. – Точно, и я даже знаю кому. Это я не сообразил.  
Он снова помолчал и спросил:  
\- Что ты с Луисом сделал? Ты его хоть не убил-то до смерти?  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Эдди. – До смерти нет.  
\- Мда, - сказал Крэш. – Тебе помощь нужна? Тебя спасать нужно?  
\- Себя спасай, - посоветовал Эдди. – Потому, что когда я до тебя доберусь – тебе пиздец, братишка. Я тебя, нахер, удавлю просто.  
\- Дебил, - тут же ответил Крэш. – А что с Луисом?  
\- С ним все хорошо, - мрачно ответил Эдди. – Я о нем позабочусь.  
\- М-м-м, - протянул Крэш. - Ну, надеюсь, ты действительно ничего ужасного не натворил. Потому, что мне, блядь, не улыбается спешно копать садовой лопатой вечную мерзлоту. Погода, знаешь, неподходящая.  
Эдди хмыкнул.

\- И не мечтай, - ответил он, выдохнув дым в оконное стекло, холодное и подрагивающее от ветра.  
Луис, конечно, окна не заклеил, как ему советовали. Эдди мысленно отметил себе заняться этим на досуге.  
\- Ладно, у меня, короче, дел полно, - сказал Крэш. – Ты там не дури и Луиса ногами не меси.  
Эдди чуть сигарету не проглотил от неожиданности - Крэш прямо как в воду глядел, либо угадал, либо очень уж хорошо его знал.

Он быстро оборвал звонок, стащил майку и лег рядом с Луисом. Тот во сне потянулся к теплу, ткнулся лицом Эдди в горло, пощекотал длинными ресницами.  
\- Ежик, - шепнул Эдди. – Бедная ты моя маленькая детка.


	7. Chapter 7

-… видимо, я чего-то не понимаю! – эмоционально закончил Эдди, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не запустить отверткой в стену. – Я его спрашиваю «Луис, ну скажи мне, в чем дело?».  
\- А он? – спокойно осведомился Руди, не прекращая работать тонкими, сильными пальцами.  
\- А он ничего! – рявкнул Эдди. – Он смотрит на меня этими своими виноватыми глазищами и молчит. Или говорит «Все в порядке, Чероки».   
\- Ну так, может, все в порядке? – предположил Руди.  
\- Нет, - ответил Эдди. – Я же вижу, что нет! У нас раньше вообще такого не бывало, а теперь он иногда как будто сквозь меня смотрит.   
\- Знаешь, - вмешался молчавший, расслабленный Бак, приподнявшись на локти. – По справедливости, малой, ты его здорово напугал. Скажи спасибо, что он вообще с тобой трется.  
Руди недовольно посмотрел на него, потом надавил на вихрастый затылок, подцепил пальцем черную, затертую полоску ошейника и заставил лечь обратно. Бак послушался и снова затих, подставившись под ладони.

\- Да знаю я, - вздохнул Эдди. – Только знаешь, когда мы… тремся, он как раз нормальный, он со мной. А потом снова начинает посматривать. Он как будто кого-то другого во мне ищет.  
Бак хмыкнул и перевернулся на спину, несколько секунд они с Руди молча смотрели друг на друга. Эдди не понял, к чему эти переглядки.   
\- Не нравится мне это, - сказал он тоскливо. – Вдруг он решил меня бросить?  
\- Это все равно не конец света, - заметил Руди.   
Он надавил Баку на точку между плечом и шеей. Бак охнул и зажмурился. Но Руди все равно продолжил, и через несколько секунд Бак прекратил болезненно морщиться и расслабился. 

Эдди сосредоточенно копался в разобранном почти до основания магнитроне. В глубине души он подозревал, что Бак и сам мог починить эту долбанную микроволновку, но Руди воспользовался поводом, чтобы пригласить в гости. Руди по нему соскучился и жаждал послушать новостей из первых рук. А Эдди как раз требовалось выговориться, и он тоже соскучился. Между работой и Луисом оставалось совсем немного свободного времени, только на сон и хватало, собственно. 

\- А иногда я что-нибудь скажу, - пожаловался он. – А Луис так странно смотрит, словно я на китайском говорю.   
\- Малой, - сказал Бак. – А ты не думал, что проблема в тебе?   
\- То есть? – нахмурился Эдди. – А я-то что? Я с него пылинки сдуваю!  
\- Может, он думает, что ты несерьезно относишься? – предположил Бак. – Пригласи его к нам на ужин.  
\- Кстати, да, - заметил Руди. – Пригласи, мы на него посмотрим.  
\- А он - на нас, - дополнил Бак. – Он ведь только тебя, Крэша да Персик видит, ну и меня один раз встретил. Может, ему обидно, что ты его с семьей не знакомишь?  
Эдди замер с отверткой в руках.  
\- Ох, блядь! – сказал он, широко улыбнувшись. – Ты гений, мужик! Ведь точно! Я как-то не подумал.  
Он тут же принялся ковыряться медной обмотке энергичней, повеселел.

Бак посмотрел на Руди и едва заметно улыбнулся. Руди ответил острой, кровожадной усмешкой, у него были свои мотивы посмотреть на этого маленького Луиса. 

\- Эдди, - позвал Бак. – Может, скажешь, что ты тогда с мальчиком сделал?   
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Эдди. – Это только наше с ним дело, что я сделал. И он уже не злится.  
\- Ты так думаешь? – спросил Бак – Или он тебе сказал? Ты его побил или… что-то похуже?  
Эдди отмахнулся.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал он. – Мы с Луисом сами разобрались.  
Руди задумчиво посмотрел на него. Бак выполз из-под него, сел и закряхтел, повел шеей и размял руки.   
\- Ох, - сказал он. – Спасибо, детка, намного лучше.  
Руди снисходительно улыбнулся и бросил ему футболку.

\- Старость одолела? – ухмыльнулся Эдди. – Песочек сыпется?  
\- Я тебе сейчас уши надеру, малой, - пообещал Бак, прищурив глаз в улыбке.  
Он встал и потянулся. Руди внимательно смотрел на него. Эдди тоже позволил себе попялиться - когда-то он был в Бака влюблен по самые уши. Вкусы, конечно, давно изменились, но посмотреть все равно было приятно – Бак с возрастом разве что немного потяжелел, ушла юношеская легкость, но все равно он был крепким, жилистым, широкоплечим и загорелым. На волосатой груди, на цепочке, покачивался потертый жетон; кожаный черный ошейник, захлестнутый вокруг сильной шеи, за годы немного потрепался. Насколько Эдди знал, Бак никогда его не снимал.   
В самом деле, такой уши надерет и даже не запыхается особо. 

\- Эдди, - сказал Руди, не глядя на него. – Занимайся своим делом.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - рассмеялся Эдди. – Я же не претендую!  
Польщенный Бак поймал Руди за светлые волосы на затылке, наклонился и поцеловал в кончик хищно загнутого носа.  
\- Детка, - сказал он. – Не надо ревновать. Ну что ты…  
\- Можно подумать, тебе это не нравится, - брякнул Эдди.   
Бак коротко взглянул на него, Эдди заткнулся и покорно принялся собирать обмотку магнитрона. 

\- Что там у тебя? – спросил Бак. – Разобрался?  
\- Ага, - ответил Эдди. – И собрался. Поставь новый стабилизатор напряжения, у вас так вся техника погорит однажды.  
Руди их разговор не слушал, он встал, оттер ладони от массажного масла и остановился у окна, задумчиво разглядывая алый закат. Небо было безоблачное, солнце казалось огромным и дрожащим, почти касалось краешком горизонта. 

\- Ты приходи почаще, - сказал он, когда Бак и Эдди прекратили обсуждать стабилизаторы и распределители. – Давно не заглядывал.  
\- Да когда? – виновато ответил Эдди. – Я днем на работе, а вечером забираю Луиса. Потом домой, посплю часиков шесть и обратно.  
\- Он что, тебя выгоняет на ночь? – спросил Руди и обернулся.   
Розовый свет красиво лег на его бледное лицо, алые глаза вспыхнули искорками, вокруг белых волос появился сияющий карминный нимб. 

\- Не всегда, - сказал Эдди. – Да я и сам редко остаюсь, мне потом утром через весь город ехать?   
\- Эдди, - вздохнул Бак. – Дурила. Тебя что, всему учить надо?  
\- Не надо, - холодно проговорил Руди. – Если этот Луис не держится за тебя – ну и ты не держись.  
\- Что? – возмутился Эдди. – Да с чего вы взяли? Я сам уезжаю, он меня не выгоняет!  
\- Дурко, - покачал головой Бак. – Эдди, тебе что, пятнадцать лет? Спать вместе надо.  
\- Нет, - обиделся Эдди. – И я не хочу навязываться. Луис такой деликатный…  
\- Деликатный Луис тобой вертит, как хочет, - заметил Руди.   
\- Не надо так говорить, - заступился Бак. – Ты этого мальчика не знаешь.  
\- Ты, что ли, знаешь? – фыркнул Руди. – А я вот таких на раз раскусываю. Манипулятор и…  
Он осекся, заметив ожесточившееся лицо Эдди. 

\- Не надо, - негромко сказал Эдди. – Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - тут же согласился Руди. – Не злись.  
\- Мы переживаем, - пояснил Бак. – Ты вообще пропал с концами, не видно и не слышно.   
\- Ну так позвони Диего и у него спроси, - отмахнулся Эдди. – Он-то меня каждый день видит.  
\- Делать мне больше нечего, - фыркнул Бак. – Но ты тоже не забывай нас…  
Он помолчал и усмехнулся.  
\- Старичков-то…  
Эдди расхохотался.  
\- Забудешь вас, как же!   
Он поставил крышку на место, взял шуруповерт и несколько минут молча заканчивал работу. Потом встал и воткнул вилку в розетку. Руди, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за ним с молчаливой тревогой. Эдди сунул в микроволновку стакан с водой, подождал и вытащил.

\- Вот, - сказал он. – Пользуйтесь, старички.  
Бак треснул его по затылку. Эдди вредно ухмыльнулся, потом заметил взгляд Руди и спросил:  
\- Ну чего? Ну что такое?  
Руди подошел к нему, вплел длинные пальцы в его темные, густые волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост, и ласково помассировал затылок.  
\- Эдди, - сказал он негромко. – Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь прийти за помощью? Если что-нибудь случится…  
\- Что, например? – удивился Эдди.   
\- Ну, что угодно, - сказал Руди. – Не делай глупостей. Я тебе всегда рад.  
Забытый Бак громко вздохнул.  
\- Мы, - поправился Руди. – Ты нам не чужой. Мы тебе всегда рады.   
Эдди хотел было ляпнуть что-то дерзкое и циничное, не показывать, как его это тронуло и до самых глубин души достало, но он удержался и только кивнул.

\- Приводи парня в субботу, - сказал Бак, провожая его в прихожей. – Познакомишь нормально.  
\- Ага, - ответил Эдди, накинув теплую куртку поверх футболки.  
Руди тут же молча подошел к нему и застегнул молнию до горла. Эдди подождал, пока Руди отвернется, и расстегнул обратно. Бак только улыбнулся.   
\- Звони, - сказал Руди. – И не пропадай.   
Эдди кивнул, смутился и быстро обнял его, притиснул к себе, словно медведь. Руди изобразил лицом, что считает это излишним и вообще не приветствует нежности, но все-таки погладил Эдди по плечу. 

Эдди быстро спустился к машине, доставая на ходу сигареты. Запрокинул голову и несколько секунд дышал морозным воздухом.   
Мороз стоял жуткий, казалось, воздух потрескивает от низкой температуры. Эдди скурил сигарету до половины и отжал блокировку с тачки, забрался внутрь и включил обогрев. За пару минут у него замерзли руки и нос. Машина тихо гудела, Эдди подержал пальцы перед вентиляционной решеткой, подставляя их теплому воздуху, потом сел ровно, пристегнулся и вырулил на трассу. 

Луис даже в свой единственный выходной назначил какие-то дополнительные занятия для отстающих. Эдди был этим не очень доволен, но возникать не стал. Луису следовало больше спать, отдыхать, развлекаться и сексом трахаться, а не возиться денно и нощно с сопливыми малолетками. Но Эдди подозревал, что если он что-то подобное тявкнет – Луису это не понравится, учитывая, что в последнее время он и так смотрит на Эдди очень странно и сосредоточенно, словно параллельно что-то решает в уме.

Эдди почти доехал до школы и вдруг увидел Луиса, бредущего по расчищенному тротуару, в своей желтой курточке и длинном клетчатом шарфе. За спиной у Луиса распух рюкзак, набитый книжками и тетрадками. У Луиса было бледное, грустное лицо, носик побелел, губы посинели.   
Эдди резко затормозил перед ним, на обочине, и посигналил – Луис чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, заметил его и медленно подошел.

\- Какого хера ты без шапки? – первым делом спросил Эдди, когда Луис заглянул в салон. – Садись давай. Ты вообще ебу дал?! Холод же собачий!  
Луис растерялся, послушно сел на переднее сидение и поставил рюкзак себе на колени.  
\- Не сердись, - сказал он и снял моментально запотевшие очки.  
Эдди поцеловал его в холодные губы, поймал его ладонь и приложил к своей теплой щеке.  
\- Дурной еж! - сказал он. – Хочешь ангину схватить?!  
Луис улыбнулся и погладил его по небритому подбородку. Потом нахмурился и сказал:  
\- Я думал, что ты сидишь в той кафешке у школы. Мне показалось, что я тебя видел… с девушкой.  
Эдди фыркнул.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Я сегодня, кроме работы, нигде и не был, только к друзьям заезжал, починил им агрегат.  
Луис поглядел на него с сомнением, ссутулился и сказал:  
\- Ясно.  
И не успел Эдди ничего проговорить, как Луис вдруг спросил:  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое газлайтинг?  
\- Ну, я академий не кончал, - улыбнулся Эдди. – Но готов поспорить, что это как-то связано с газом, угадал?  
Луис безрадостно улыбнулся.  
\- Вообще, - сказал он. – Это когда…  
Эдди едва успел ударить по тормозам.

Машину занесло, она завиляла на дороге, Луис испуганно ахнул и стукнулся локтем о приборную панель, Эдди больно вдавило грудью в руль.   
\- Вот пидор, - процедил он, поглядывая на подрезавшую машину, ткнувшуюся носом в большой грязный сугроб на обочине. – Понаехали дебилы из столицы, привыкли у себя гонять, уроды…  
Он встревожено посмотрел на Луиса и выправил машину.  
\- Ты цел?  
\- Да, - ответил Луис, часто сглатывая и моргая пушистыми ресницами.  
Эдди припарковался, повернулся и взял из раскрытого чемоданчика с инструментами, стоявшего на заднем сидении, длинный и тяжелый гаечный ключ.

\- Посиди тут, - приказал Эдди. – Я сейчас скажу этому недоноску парочку теплых слов, и вернусь.  
\- Нет! – тут же вскрикнул Луис и повис на его руке. – Не надо, Чероки!   
\- Да успокойся ты, - сказал Эдди. – Я разберусь и вернусь.  
\- Не уходи! – почти в истерике потребовал Луис.   
\- Тьфу, - вздохнул Эдди и бросил ключ обратно. - Ладно, не пищи только, и пристегнись. А то с каждым годом все больше идиотов приезжает, не хватало еще, чтобы ты вылетел на дорогу.  
\- Ты же тоже приезжий, - заметил Луис, послушно пристегнувшись.  
\- Ну я-то давно здесь живу, - ответил Эдди. – Мне можно.  
Луис улыбнулся, но как-то вяло, и снова задумался о чем-то своем. Эдди приуныл.

\- Зайдешь? – спросил Луис, когда Эдди доставил его домой. – Только есть нечего.  
\- Ну и ладно, - ответил Эдди. – Тут за углом магазинчик есть. Ты поднимайся, а я куплю чего-нибудь к ужину.  
Луис кивнул и повернулся.  
\- Ежик! – окликнул его Эдди, выбравшись следом и нашаривая в кармане куртки сигареты. – Еще раз увижу тебя в холод без шапки – я тебе уши накручу, усек?  
Луис улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, - ответил он, сморщив нос. – Ты прямо как моя мама.   
Нет, - подумал Эдди. - Твоя мама никогда с тобой такого не делала, малыш. Такого, что я с тобой делаю, и что я хочу с тобой сделать. 

Он накидал в корзинку всякой вкусной всячины, расплатился и поднялся к Луису. Тот уже переоделся и включил отопление. Эдди собственноручно утеплил окна, поэтому сквозняки больше не свистели у потолка, хотя холодина, конечно, была неуютная, комната прогревались медленно. 

\- Сунь грелку в постель, - посоветовал Эдди.  
\- Хорошо, - просто сказал Луис, повозился с грелкой, потом вернулся и забрал продукты.   
Эдди притянул его к себе и поцеловал в холодные щеки.  
\- Луис, детка, - сказал он. - Что ты такой нерадостный?   
\- Я устал, - ответил Луис. – И спать хочу. И голоден…   
\- И холоден, - засмеялся Эдди. – Вот что, ежик, ты пока кушай, а я душ приму. Я есть не хочу, меня уже кормили.  
Луис кивнул. Он вообще был очень послушный, и на командный тон реагировал полным подчинением. 

Эдди зашел в ванную, включил горячую воду, быстро разделся и влез под душ, смывая пот. Он предвкушал грядущее удовольствие и так замечтался, что не сразу заметил Луиса. Тот остановился в дверях, сжимая полотенце, и смотрел заворожено и смущенно одновременно.  
\- Хочешь ко мне? – спросил Эдди, повернувшись к нему лицом.  
Луис с вожделением поглядел на его грудь, потом его взгляд спустился на живот и ниже.   
\- Нет, - с сожалением ответил он. – Мы вдвоем не поместимся.   
Он протянул Эдди полотенце и невольно облизнулся, нервно и стеснительно. И все пялился на возбужденный член Эдди, не мог взгляда отвести.  
\- Иди в постель, - приказал Эдди. – Я сейчас приду.  
Луис послушно утопал, Эдди торопливо растерся и пошел вслед за ним, чувствуя, что зверски возбуждается от самого факта, что его маленький Луис захотел секса с ним.

Луис выглядывал из-под одеяла: глазенки у него были испуганные и жаждущие одновременно, носик порозовел. Эдди умилился - это было так трогательно, что даже его прошибло. Он выключил везде свет, оставив маленькую лампу у кровати, и забрался под одеяло, ощутив, что Луис голенький и теплый.

\- Вот это мне нравится, - сказал Эдди, обнимая его. – В выходной надо в постели валяться и с бойфрендом трахаться, Луис, а не по морозу бегать и тупых детишек грамоте учить.  
\- Они не тупые, - возразил Луис, жмурясь и ластясь. – Они ленивые.  
\- Пиздюки малолетние, - буркнул Эдди, перевернулся и затащил Луиса под себя.

Луис охотно раздвинул ноги, обнял за плечи и ответил на поцелуй. Эдди себя уже тысячу раз похвалил за предусмотрительность, за то, что не торопился, хотя яйца звенели. Пусть он и сорвался в конце, и чуть не натворил непоправимых дел, но все-таки исправился, загладил вину, соблазнил Луиса и так его развратил, что Луис и сам теперь с готовностью льнул и просил большего. По крайней мере, в постели он сквозь Эдди не смотрел своим странным отрешенным взглядом, в постели он был только с Эдди, и ему все нравилось.

\- Ежик, - позвал Эдди, целуя его плечи. – Ты как хочешь, лицом к лицу, или рачком?  
\- Мне все равно, - ответил Луис, запустив пальцы в его черные, длинные волосы. – Какая разница?  
Эдди усмехнулся, заполз под одеяло и принялся играть с маленькими, чувствительными сосками Луиса, посасывал и покусывал их, чувствуя, как они каменеют и припухают. Луис застонал и впился ногтями Эдди в плечи. Эдди вынырнул на секунду, схватил смазку и уполз вместе с ней обратно. Луис охнул, поерзал на спине, но когда Эдди высунулся и лег сверху, устроившись на локтях, Луис тут же обхватил его за плечи и обнял ногами за бедра.

Эдди направил член, медленно двинулся, давая Луису привыкнуть. Потом ежик разрешал ему и другой, более быстрый темп, и всякие грубости, но сначала его нужно было как следует растянуть и растрахать, что бы он еще просил и позволял делать с собой все, что захочется.   
Луис хныкал и жмурился. Эдди принялся отвлекать его поцелуями, и ощутил, как тугая хватка разжалась, стало легче проталкивать член, сразу весь, от головки до конца, одним движением. Луис начал дышать ровнее, открыл мутные от возбуждения глаза и жалобно посмотрел на него.

\- Что, ежара? - усмехнулся Эдди. – Хорошо тебе?  
Луис закивал и расслабился. В постели он был очень-очень послушный, но ногами держал крепко, и не стеснялся царапаться, если что-то было не по нему. Эдди заработал бедрами, ускоряясь, куснул Луиса за кончик носа, поцеловал маленькое, милое ухо. Луис поерзал, выскользнул и перевернулся на живот, подставив Эдди худую спинку и маленькую аккуратную попку, на которой блестел след смазки.   
Эдди пальцами раздвинул его упругие ягодицы и погладил раскрытую, порозовевшую дырку, припухшую по краям и обрамленную светлыми волосками. В первый раз Луис закричал и ужасно застеснялся, не давался потом и смотрел со злобным смущением. Эдди уж думал, Луис его за руку зубами цапнет.  
Но с тех пор Луис здорово раскрепостился и больше не фырчал, даже наоборот, сразу же прогнулся и томно застонал. Эдди пропихнул член, обнял Луиса сзади и снова задвигался, вставляя ему полностью и вынимая почти по головку. Луис отвечал протяжными вскриками, всхлипывал и кусал его за руку. Потом он устал, лег щекой на подушку и только поскуливал, не мешая Эдди себя трахать.

Эдди вспотел. Он повернул Луиса на бок, - тот был такой лапонька, тепленький, безвольный, заебанный, даже не пискнул, - устроил поудобнее, подхватив под коленом, и поцеловал за ухом.  
\- Кончать думаешь? – ласково спросил Эдди. – Давай, малыш, а то я скоро.  
\- Хорошо, - просипел Луис. – По… подрочи мне.   
Он так отважно выдохнул и так густо покраснел, что Эдди чуть не кончил в эту же секунду. Ну какой же милашка, какой стеснительный зайка ему достался. Он так обожал Луиса в этот момент. Он, в принципе, Луиса обожал, но такого – смело преодолевающего собственных тараканов в башке – особенно. 

Эдди сжал его член, подвигал ладонью и терпеливо дождался, пока Луис не кончит, постанывая и сжимаясь попкой на хере.   
\- Оближи, - попросил Эдди, показав ему пальцы, испачканные в густом семени.  
\- Не буду, - буркнул Луис. – Не хочу.  
Эдди вместо ответа размазал сперму по его алой, горячей мордашке. Луис взвыл, но Эдди уже кончил, содрогаясь и скрипя зубами.  
\- Фу! – выговорил Луис с чувством.   
\- А мне нравится, - ответил Эдди, положил его на спину и принялся слизывать белесые потеки. – И ты не расслабляйся, ежик. Это только первый заход, а я по тебе охренительно соскучился.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Постой, - испуганно сказал Луис.  
Он остановился и вцепился в перила, нервно поправил очки. Эдди тоже притормозил и взял его за ладошку.  
\- Что? – спросил он. – Не нервничай, ежик, тебя никто не обидит. Они хорошие. Только придурки.  
Луис бледно улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Ты не оставляй меня одного, ладно?  
Эдди улыбнулся, притянул его к себе и поцеловал в светлую макушку.

Он мысленно пообещал себе поставить Баку какого-нибудь хорошего бухла, мужик заслужил. Идея с ужином была отличная.  
Эдди еще и момент такой подходящий выбрал, когда затраханный Луис тихонько сопел ему в грудь, хрипло дышал, сглатывая слюну, и был совершенно безвольным, даже ноги не мог сдвинуть. Эдди по-хозяйски поглаживал его измученную попку, ерошил светлые влажные волосы на затылке и слизывал пот с его худых плеч. Ну и сказал про ужин.  
Луис вскинул голову и поглядел на него недоверчиво, потом сморщил носик и радостно заулыбался. А потом он, конечно, испугался и начал отнекиваться и возражать, сослался на занятость, но Эдди отлично запомнил, как у Луиса в первую секунду заблестели глаза. Так что он твердо стоял на своем, пообещал запихнуть Луиса в багажник и насильно привезти в случае чего, и в конечном итоге Луису пришлось согласиться.

\- Чероки, - тихо сказал Луис, прижимаясь щекой к его широкой груди. – А если я им совсем не понравлюсь? А вдруг они тебе скажут не водиться со мной?  
Эдди удивленно посмотрел на него, потом рассмеялся.  
Ему всего двадцать четыре, - напомнил себе Эдди, который вообще-то был старше всего на пару лет. – Он просто тепличный маленький ежик.

\- Луис, детка, - проговорил он, отсмеявшись. – Ты им понравишься, поверь. А если и нет – ну так и что? Я уже взрослый мальчик, я сам решаю, кого мне любить.  
Луис неуверенно улыбнулся, позволил поцеловать себя и отстранился.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Пойдем, да?  
Эдди взял его за прохладную и влажную от волнения ладонь, и надавил на кнопку звонка.

\- О, ну наконец-то! - сказал Бак, появившись на пороге. – Эдди, что вы так долго? Детка уже психовать начал.  
Луис как-то странно споткнулся на ровном месте.  
\- Эдди пришел, - крикнул Бак в глубину квартиры, отступив назад.  
Эдди завел Луиса в прихожую и принялся разматывать на нем шарф.

\- А почему «Эдди»? – спросил Луис, часто моргая.  
\- А как надо? – удивился Эдди.  
\- О, явились, - сказал Крэш, выглянувший из столовой. – Уже думали без вас ужинать.  
\- Да щяз! - фыркнул Эдди, он подошел к Крэшу и крепко обнял его за шею, похлопал по спине. – Привет, братан.  
\- Здорово, - усмехнулся Крэш.  
Эдди хотел спросить, как у Крэша дела, но Крэш вдруг окаменел в его объятиях и пристально глядел через его плечо. Бак тоже напрягся и смотрел в сторону двери. Эдди резко обернулся и увидел, что Луис, побледневший до синевы, почти оползает по стене.

\- Вас двое, - прохрипел Луис, глядя на них огромными и почти безумными глазами. – Двое…  
\- Ну да, - недоуменно сказал Эдди. – Нас двое, а ты как думал?  
Луис задушено всхлипнул и стал еще белее.

\- Руди! – громко и встревожено позвал Бак. – Детка, иди сюда!  
И голос у него был такой взволнованный, что Руди, который обычно вел себя капризно и высокомерно, моментально явился на зов. А за ним примчались и Диего, на плечах у которого сидела Персик, с Сидом.  
Луис хрипло дышал и переводил лихорадочно блестящий взгляд с Крэша на Эдди. Казалось, он вот-вот упадет в обморок.

\- Луис, - позвал Эдди. - Ты чего?  
У Луиса задрожали побелевшие губы.  
\- Так вы что, вдвоем ко мне приходили? – жалко спросил он. – По очереди?  
Эдди замер, словно на стенку налетел.  
\- Ты разве не знал, что нас двое? – спросил ошарашенный Крэш.  
Луис молча покачал головой. Над верхней губой у него выступили капельки пота, на лбу - тоже.  
Стало очень тихо. Потом Диего начал ржать, запрокинув голову.  
\- Эдди, дебил! - еле выдохнул он и едва не согнулся пополам. – Пиздец ты!  
Бак недовольно поглядел на него, но потом тоже не выдержал и рассмеялся.

У Луиса задрожали губы и выступили слезы.  
\- Ну да, - прошептал он. – Очень смешно. Отлично надо мной пошутили.  
\- Луис, все вовсе не так! – с отчаянием сказал Эдди. – Ну как ты мог нас не различать? Мы же разные!  
\- А мальчик туповат, - негромко заметил Руди, кривовато ухмыляясь. Он, единственный, словно наслаждался происходящим.  
Луис вздрогнул, будто его ударили в лицо.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал он, густо покраснев до самых бровей, выкатился за дверь, и только застучали шаги по ступенькам.  
\- Луис! – крикнул Эдди и помчался за ним.

Диего захохотал еще громче, почти завыл, схватившись за живот.  
\- Это очень гнусно с твоей стороны! - рассердился Сид, ткнув его пальцем в ребра. – Мальчику и так стыдно. В такую идиотскую ситуацию попал!  
\- Да я же не над ним, - с трудом выдавил Диего. – Я с Эдди умираю… нет, ну ты подумай!  
Он еле отдышался.  
\- О, господи, - проговорил он. – Десять лет малого знаю, каждый раз его приключениям удивляюсь! Это ж надо было!  
\- Бедный Луис, - покачал головой Крэш. – У него, наверное, сейчас все мировоззрение перевернулось.  
Бак помассировал висок, потом стащил удивленную и потрясенную Персик с плеч Диего и унес ее в другую комнату. Он подозревал, что начнутся такие разговоры, которых маленькой девочке слушать не стоит. Когда он вернулся, Сид ругался с Руди, Руди огрызался.

-... ну, как минимум, он невнимательный, - резко проговорил Руди.  
\- Как минимум, наш Эдди придурок, - фыркнул Диего, слушая перепалку.  
\- Эдди не придурок, - убито сказал вернувшийся Эдди, привалившись спиной к двери. – Эдди – неописуемый кретин.  
Он вздохнул и исподлобья посмотрел на них. Диего присвистнул – щеку Эдди, от уха до крыла носа, пересекали четыре длинные, глубокие царапины. С другой стороны лопнула верхняя губа. Видимо, у милого тихого Луиса терпение закончилось.

\- Этого еще не хватало, - процедил Руди. – Что он себе позволяет?  
Эдди понурился, беспомощно уставился на свои мозолистые ладони с ногтями, покрытыми белыми пятнышками старых ушибов.  
\- Братан, - позвал Крэш, подошел и сжал его плечо. – Ну что?  
\- Что? – огрызнулся Эдди. – Сам не видишь – что? Он решил, что я над ним посмеялся! Он вообще решил, что мы его по очереди приходуем…  
Он злобно покосился на Крэша.

\- Да ну как?! – эмоционально спросил Сид. – Ну как можно было не понять, что вы два брата? Вы же совсем разные!  
\- А запросто, - вдруг сказал Бак. – Это ты знаешь, что они два разных брата. А если не знать?  
\- Мне ведь и в голову не пришло, - пробормотал Эдди. – Я не подумал, что он тут недавно живет, он почти никого не знает...  
Он простонал и вцепился себе в волосы.

\- Я должен с ним поговорить! – сказал он, отдышавшись. – Я ему все объясню.  
\- Не стоит, - спокойно заметил Руди. – Дай ему остыть. И сам остынь.  
\- А ты вообще замолчи! – разозлился Эдди. – Ты думаешь, я ничего не заметил?! Ты какого хера себе позволяешь?!  
Руди даже отшатнулся, настолько он не ожидал от Эдди такой ярости.  
\- Малой, успокойся, - сказал Бак. – Хватит орать.  
Эдди обернулся и так грохнул кулаком в дверь, что ссадил костяшки. Он треснул еще раз, и еще, и только потом успокоился. Слизнул кровь с ладони.  
\- Ну и зачем? – снисходительно спросил Руди. – Тебе легче стало?  
Эдди дико посмотрел на него, потом выскользнул из квартиры и с такой силой хлопнул дверью, что штукатурка посыпалась.

\- Не знаю, как вы, - заметил Диего, - а я все-таки жрать хочу.  
\- Да, - согласился Руди. – Давайте ужинать.  
Бак задержал его на минуту, когда Сид, Диего и огорченный Крэш ушли в столовую.

\- Детка, - тихо сказал Бак. – Ты знаешь, я всегда за тебя. Но прекращай.  
\- А что я? – невинно спросил Руди. – Причем тут я?  
Бак крепко взял его за плечи, заставил наклониться и внимательно поглядел пронзительно-голубым глазом в его алые глаза.  
\- Детка, - сказал Бак. – Ты чего добиваешься? Эдди с тобой вообще разговаривать прекратит. Ты этого хочешь?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Руди. - Не хочу.  
\- Он взрослый мальчик, - терпеливо пояснил Бак. – Ты ведь сам хотел, чтобы он нашел себе пару. Ну так и не ставь ему палки в колеса. Зачем?  
\- Ладно, - кисло ответил Руди. – Не пили меня.  
Бак усмехнулся и поцеловал его в нос.

Эдди вернулся через полчаса, потерянный, взъерошенный и мрачный. Он молча скинул куртку и сел за стол, уставившись перед собой темными, грустными глазами.  
\- Ну и как? – спросил Сид, подсунув ему тарелку с пюре и кукурузным салатом. – Поговорил?  
Эдди угрюмо посмотрел на него и снова опустил голову, прикоснулся к припухшим царапинам на лице. Потом посмотрел на Крэша и ревниво оскалился.  
\- Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – поинтересовался он со злостью. – Например, как Луис к тебе общаться приходил, а?  
\- Ну приходил, - согласился Крэш. – И что?  
\- А ты вел себя с ним, как сволота, - подсказал Эдди. – И нос от него воротил.  
\- Это твой парень, а не мой! – ответил Крэш. – Мне он никто, я не обязан быть с ним милым, знаешь?  
\- Сука, - ответил Эдди и снова приуныл.

\- Но Луис ведь понял, что это просто недоразумение? – спросил Сид. – Ты ему объяснил?  
\- Я попытался, - сказал Эдди. – Но он все равно злится. Говорит, что я его чуть до сумасшествия не довел, что-то болтал про газ… причем тут газ, блядь? Какой еще газ?!  
\- Газлайтинг? – угадал Руди.  
Эдди кивнул. Крэш хмыкнул.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он. – Луис тебя, наверное, за шизофреника принимал.  
Он вдруг рассмеялся. Эдди посмотрел на него зверем, но Крэш только отмахнулся.  
\- Бедный Луис, - сказал он. – Как же так вышло, что он нас ни разу вдвоем не видел?  
Эдди пожал плечами.

\- Мне и в голову не пришло сказать, что у меня брат есть, - сказал он виновато. – Я думал, что он и так это знает. Надо было мне хотя бы спросить… я же видел, что в последнее время Луис сам не свой, я пытался выяснить, но откуда мне знать, что дело в этом?  
\- Получается, - спросил Диего. – Он вообще не знал о существовании «Эдди»? Он думал, что с Крэшем спит? А тебя-то самого не смущало, что он тебя чужим именем называет?  
\- А он не называл, - подумав, сказал Эдди. – Мы как-то друг друга по прозвищам…  
\- Каким? – усмехнулся Крэш. – Панк и Ботан?  
\- Иди нахуй! – огрызнулся Эдди. – С тобой мы потом отдельно поговорим.  
Крэш только ухмыльнулся, теперь, когда все выяснилось, у него камень с души свалился.

\- И что ты теперь делать будешь? – спросил Бак.  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Луис со мной пока разговаривать не хочет.  
\- Давай, я с ним поговорю? – предложил Сид. – Я ему объясню, что ты не виноват.  
Эдди подумал.  
\- Не надо, - сказал он. – Луис очень деликатный, его и так это сильно задело. С тобой он разговаривать не станет, он тебя и не знает. Лучше я сам.  
\- А если он и потом не захочет? – любопытно спросил Сид.  
Эдди помрачнел и ссутулился.  
Диего бросил горошинкой в Руди, привлекая его внимание, и жестом показал, что хочет поменяться местами. Руди послушно встал, Диего сел рядом с Эдди и сжал его плечо.

\- Послушай, малой, – сказал он. – Вы, конечно, оба учудили, но это все можно поправить… если ты не сорвешься, конечно.  
Эдди взглянул на него искоса.  
\- Сам подумай, - спокойно продолжил Диего. – Вот успокоится этот твой драгоценный Луис, и захочет с тобой поговорить, все обсудить и решить, что дальше делать. А ты будешь, ужратый в сопли, с какими-нибудь нарколыгами крэк дуть. Вот тогда он точно к тебе никогда не вернется.  
\- Да знаю я, - вздохнул Эдди.  
\- Ты держи себя в руках, - посоветовал Диего. – Тебе сейчас трезвая голова нужна. Ну, либо компанию пристойную найди и пар спусти, в самом деле.  
Эдди подумал, потом посмотрел на Диего.

\- Тебя что ли? – он слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Хотя бы, - хмыкнул Диего. – Да и Бак вон не откажется, по морде его вижу.  
\- И я, - вякнул Крэш.  
\- Ты – нет, - тут же ответил Диего. – Эдди нажрется и тебя от ревности прирежет.  
\- Ты охуел? – возмутился Эдди. – Какого хрена?! Я адекватный!  
\- Оно и заметно, - вздохнул Руди. – Адекватный он…  
Диего рассмеялся, стиснул Эдди в объятиях и проворковал:  
\- Короче, не грусти, малой. У тебя есть мы. И Луис к тебе тоже вернется.


	9. Chapter 9

У Эдди зверски трещала башка, и состояние было такое, словно его сперва от души побили ногами, затем переехали его же собственным погрузчиком, а под конец еще и сунули в дробилку для шлака.

А Крэш, сука такая, выглядел свежим и бодрым, деловитым и энергичным. Крэш, хитрожопая тварь, вообще быстро отвалился и лег спать, а Эдди остался наедине с Баком, Диего, канистрой текилы, двумя бутылками рома, бутылкой джина и тремя литрами виски. Плюс травка. Поэтому с утра радостный Крэш встал и умотал к какой-то очередной девке, а Эдди думал, что сейчас просто кончится как личность.

Эдди, конечно, не считал, сколько выжрала и скурила эта дряхлая парочка, обещавшая присматривать за ним, но выходило что-то настолько запредельное, что Эдди подташнивало от одной мысли. Приходилось признать, что мужики пока способны его переплюнуть. И хорошо еще, что Мэнни валялся на пляже где-то между Калифорнией и Мексикой, и время от времени телеграфировал им: «Идите нахуй, знать вас не знаю, точка, за дочкой присматривайте». С Мэнни канистр и бутылок было бы в три раза больше.

Эдди смутно помнил, что, кажется, ночью за Диего, на свою беду, приехал Сид. И вроде бы они даже ебались на его, Эдди, кровати, или не ебались, а ему это померещилось… спрашивать было неудобно. Добровольно в таких условиях Сид бы ебаться не стал, значит, стоило вообще держать язык за зубами и прикидываться шлангом.

Во всяком случае, утром душка Сид точно был у него дома: он поил Эдди водой с шипучими таблетками, гладил по насквозь прокуренным и мокрым от пота волосам, и даже доволок до ванной, где Эдди долго рвало всякой дрянью.  
Диего, что было вообще обидно, спокойно дрых в его постели, полуголый… или даже голый, и разве что выглядел бледно, тогда как Эдди мечтал о милосердной смерти и ненавидел весь белый свет.

Бак, осунувшийся и чуточку посеревший, с красным воспаленным глазом и крепким духом перегара, отоспался и свалил ближе к обеду своим ходом. Эдди даже обрадовался, что Руди за ним не приехал. Эдди не хотел, что бы Руди видел его в таком состоянии. Да и он сам не очень-то горел желанием видеть Руди. Ему было неприятно гадкое, несправедливое отношение к Луису, которое Руди даже скрывать не собирался.

Луис не звонил и не писал, Эдди специально проверил телефонную книжку, когда сумел разлепить оба глаза и не сблевануть при этом. Но к своему ужасу и стыду, он обнаружил почти сотню исходящих сообщений в духе: «Лус, кршка, я луюл тебя так сильн что у месня болпт сердйе».  
\- Бля-я-ядь, - простонал Эдди, которому стало нехорошо.

Сид, неприлично бодрый с утра, сияющий и хорошенький, отобрал у него телефон, похмыкал, пытаясь хоть что-то разобрать в этом потоке бреда, потом начал смеяться.

\- Переста-а-ань, - проскулил Эдди, у которого снова начала раскалываться голова. – Не шуми.  
\- Вот ты придурок, - со странным одобрением проговорил Сид. – Эдди, ну телефон-то мог убрать подальше. Как будто сам не знаешь, чем попойки заканчиваются!  
\- Но я же убрал, - жалобно простонал Эдди и упал лицом в подушку, рядом с Диего.  
\- Он убрал, - не открывая глаз, подтвердил Диего. – Мы достали, хотели посмотреть, что дальше будет. Малой, пошел вон. И без тебя хуево, страдай где-нибудь в другом месте.  
\- Это же моя постель! – обиделся Эдди.  
Диего, молча и без всяких церемоний, сбросил его на пол.

Сид снова рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Валяясь внизу Эдди увидел, что у него искусано горло и подбородок, хорошо так искусаны, до кровоподтеков и лиловых следов. Значит, все-таки ебались, ему это не приснилось. Значит, и те жуткие крики, низкие и животные, ему тоже не приснились. Эдди сглотнул.

\- Сид, - позвал он, смутившись. – А ты в порядке?  
\- Ну да, - удивился тот. – А что?  
\- А я тебе говорил, что он не спит, - заметил Диего и с трудом открыл один зеленый глаз. – А ты мне что?  
\- А я ничего, - смиренно ответил Сид. – Как я могу сопротивляться твоей страсти, котик?  
Он улыбнулся так распутно, что Эдди поскорее отвернулся. Эта улыбка предназначалась не ему.  
От резкого движения его снова затошнило, он на четвереньках подполз к полупустой бутылке пива и сделал пару глотков. Сразу стало легче.

\- Нимфоманка, - ехидно сказал Диего, глядя на Сида.  
\- Ой-ой, можно подумать, ты возражаешь?! - Сид лег в постель, устроился у Диего под боком и принялся щекотно гладить того по лицу.  
Диего морщился, но терпел, но потом все-таки щелкнул зубами. Сид захихикал и ущипнул его за кончик носа.  
\- Я тебе сейчас знаешь, что сделаю? – спросил Диего. – То, что ночью было, тебе покажется цветочками. Лучше водички мне принеси.  
\- Я вам официантка что ли? – удивился Сид. – Встань и попей, не развалишься.  
\- Пидор мелкий, - вздохнул Диего. – Мог бы принести своему благоверному воды, видишь же – херово мне.  
Эдди нашарил в кармане брюк помятую пачку сигарет, потом стащил несвежую футболку и понюхал подмышки. Поморщился и торопливо сунул сигарету в зубы. Сид пробежал мимо него с кувшином, отобрал сигаретную пачку.

\- Все, малой, - напившись, проговорил Диего, которого Сид принялся нежно поглаживать по рыжим волосам. – Я свой родительский долг выполнил…  
-… супружеский тоже, - с ехидцей заметил Сид. – Со всех сторон молодец, кошак.  
-… дальше справляйся сам, – сказал Диего, не смутившись. - Приводи себя в порядок и будь мужиком. Верни себе парня.  
\- Ладно, - кисло ответил Эдди. – А вы проваливать собираетесь или как?  
\- Лично я, - сказал Диего. – Собираюсь спать до вечера. Если тебе что-то не нравится – нажалуйся моему адвокату.  
\- Э, нет! – тут же сказал Сид. – Я в этом свинюшнике не останусь. Без обид, Эдди.  
Эдди кивнул. Было бы на что обижаться – берлога-то его превратилась в натуральный хлев с пустыми бутылками, осколками, окурками и всяким мусором. Хорошо, хоть нигде не наблевали.

Он встал и, шатаясь, принялся переодеваться.  
\- А ты куда собрался? – спросил Диего.  
\- Прогуляюсь, - ответил Эдди. – Воздухом подышу.  
Диего хмыкнул, резко обхватил Сида обеими руками и перевернулся вместе с ним на другой бок, лицом к стенке. Затащил к себе под одеяло. Сид охнул от неожиданности, задергал ногами.  
\- Проваливай, малой, - сказал Диего. – И пару часиков назад не возвращайся.  
\- Эй, - сказал Сид, безуспешно дрыгаясь. – Какие пару часиков?! Вставай, давай! И без поцелуев, пожалуйста, от тебя несет, как от помойки!  
Диего что-то ему ответил, но Эдди не слушал. Он застегнул куртку, сунул телефон в карман, кое-как, постанывая от накатывающей головной боли, влез в ботинки и выкатился наружу.

Как назло, на пронзительно голубом небе светило яркое холодное январское солнце, отражаясь от белоснежных сугробов.  
\- Сука, - выдохнул Эдди, жмурясь. – Ну пиздец!  
Он несколько минут решал – не вернуться ли ему за солнцезащитными очками, но потом глаза привыкли, да и он понял, что застанет такое, чего видеть бы не хотел. Так что он нахохлился и зашагал, куда глаза глядят, прикурив себе новую сигарету.

Расчищенная дорожка вывела его на пустынный, светлый бульвар вдоль озера. Эдди прошагал минут двадцать и решил, что вполне может дойти до лодочного причала, сесть на пирсе, свесить ноги и покурить еще раз. А обратно он выйдет на шоссе и поймает какую-нибудь попутку, там всегда было оживленное движение. У озера, правда, было ветрено, но в его состоянии – свежий воздух только на пользу. Голова почти перестала раскалываться, Эдди пожалел, что не прихватил пиво, еще парочка глотков сделали бы ему совсем хорошо.

Он свернул к причалу – и даже остановился, заметив на дальнем краю пирса до боли знакомую тоненькую фигурку в желтой курточке. Луис стоял, опираясь руками на ограждение, и рассматривал пейзаж – озеро, скованное льдом, дальний берег, густо заросший лесом, и горы, с белыми шапками и вечнозелеными подножьями. Эдди едва не попятился.  
Ему ужасно хотелось подойти к Луису, взять его за руку и посмотреть в глаза, обнять его, прижать к себе. Но не в таком же непотребном виде подходить! От Эдди, наверное, несло таким крепким духом, что Луис в обморок упадет – и перегар, и сигаретный дым, и травка, и пот, и все остальное. И морда расцарапанная. Полный букет.  
\- Бля-ядь, - буркнул себе под нос Эдди, не зная, что делать.  
Над его головой громко и резко крикнула чайка. Эдди скривился - ему словно ржавый гвоздь сунули в ухо. Луис обернулся и тоже замер в напряженной позе, сунул руки в карманы.  
Теперь уже уходить было поздно. Эдди медленно подошел ближе.

\- Привет, - сказал он, с прищуром рассматривая бледное, измученное лицо Луиса.  
Тоже, должно быть, плохо спал по ночам и изводился последние дни.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал Луис, поправив очки. – Эдди. Ты же Эдди?  
\- Естественно, я Эдди, - ответил тот. – Ежик, ты какого хуя без шапки? Мы же вроде бы об этом уже говорили? Уши отморозишь.  
\- Иди нахер, - с достоинством ответил Луис. – Я не знаю с кем из вас и о чем я говорил. Так что все это не считается.  
\- Да со мной ты всегда говорил, - вздохнул Эдди. – Это все время я был. Ну ты чего?! Крэш вообще не по этому делу, у него каждый раз новая баба.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Луис. – Я его часто с девушками видел… не знал, как тебе это сказать.  
\- Ежик, - смягчился Эдди. – Ты у меня один был. И я тебя, правда, люблю. Я тебе никогда не врал.  
Луис громко вздохнул.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь себе, как это неприятно, - сказал он. – Сидеть и вспоминать, и пытаться разобраться, что было на самом деле, а все путается, все непонятно…  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Эдди. – Я виноват. Но я не нарочно.  
Луис несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом скривил губы.

\- Твои друзья, наверное, правы, насчет меня, - сказал он. – Ты же совсем не похож на учителя. Не знаю, чем я только думал. Видимо, слишком хотел цепляться за свои иллюзии.  
\- А что, - улыбнулся Эдди. - Тебе только интеллигента подавай? Простой работяга тебя не устраивает?  
Луис отрицательно покачал головой. Эдди перестал улыбаться и заморгал от неожиданности.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он. – Луис, ты не шутишь сейчас?  
\- Надо было сразу сообразить, что ты туповат для педагога, - задумчиво и жестоко сказал Луис. – Но я это списывал на разность наших дисциплин.  
\- Луис, - сквозь зубы проговорил Эдди. – Надеюсь, ты сейчас со зла ляпаешь, из-за того, что обижен.  
Луис только хмыкнул.  
\- Я тут поспрашивал о тебе, - сказал он. – Ты на складе работаешь у своего зятя… обычный рабочий.  
Эдди молчал, слова Луиса и его пренебрежение его больно уязвили, и он не знал, что ответить.

\- Раньше тебе это не мешало со мной трахаться, - сказал он наконец, когда понял, что Луис ждет ответа. - Подставлялся и не пищал.  
\- Раньше я не знал, кто ты такой на самом деле, - ответил Луис, вздернув нос.  
\- Ну теперь знаешь! - рассердился Эдди. – И что это меняет? Или ты, типа, слишком хорош для меня?  
\- Допустим, - процедил Луис.  
Эдди осекся.  
\- Ну, знаешь, - сказал он, тяжело задышав. – Иди ты нахер с такими претензиями! Я тебе разве чего-то не додавал? Я для тебя все делал, и все доставал, что ты хотел! Можно подумать, ты раньше не видел, с кем дело имеешь?!  
\- Учитель с неформальными наклонностями – это одно, - сказал Луис. – Это не зазорно. А пролетарий, который если не бухает, так торчит – это другое. Я про тебя много услышал… Эдди. И про твои порочные наклонности - тоже.  
Эдди сунул руки в карманы и молча смотрел на Луиса воспаленными глазами.

\- Нет, серьезно, - сказал он. – Я просто ушам своим не верю!  
\- А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – вдруг закричал на него Луис. – Ты меня на посмешище выставил! Что ты думал, я тебе скажу?! Я пытаюсь наскрести хоть остатки достоинства!  
Он не выдержал, набросился и принялся стучать Эдди кулаками по груди с таким остервенелым отчаянием, что Эдди пошатнулся.  
\- Ты скотина! – крикнул Луис. – Ты хоть представляешь, каким идиотом я себя ощущаю?!  
\- Я же извинился, - ответил Эдди, пытаясь поймать его руки и заодно не покалечить. – Я же не специально.  
\- Я тебя вообще не знаю, понимаешь?! – с отчаянием сказал Луис. – У меня все в голове перемешалось! А тут еще ты!  
Он сморщился, вдохнув крепкий перегар, окружавший Эдди вонючим облаком, и отступил.  
\- Ты омерзителен, - проговорил он с брезгливостью. – Ты просто… мерзкий.  
Наверное, только теперь заметил в каком Эдди плачевном состоянии.

\- Да? – рассвирепел Эдди. – Я тебе не нравлюсь?! Да я же из-за тебя с ума схожу, а ты, сука такая, носом крутишь, мол, не твоего круга я парень! Иди ты нахуй, Луис, с такими предьявами!  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Луис, прищурившись. – Пойду. Только отойди подальше. Я боюсь о тебя испачкаться.  
Эдди перекосило и даже трясти начало.  
\- И знаешь что?! – рявкнул он. – Тебя же именно поэтому ко мне и тянуло, хлюпик ты спесивый, и ты это отлично знаешь! И вообще, может, я и побухать не дурак, и шмаль дую, но зато я людей на сословия не делю! Я всех по способностям оцениваю, а ты просто кичливый тупомозглый столичный пидорок!

Луис не выдержал и снова ударил его в грудь. Попытался пнуть по щиколотке, но разозлившийся Эдди с силой отпихнул его от себя. Эдди просто не подумал, что легкий Луис не удержится на ногах, а Луис поскользнулся и замахал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Ноги у него разъехались на льду, цепь ограждения туго натянулась за спиной. Луис закричал. Эдди рванул к нему и успел схватить за руку.  
Он дернул Луиса на себя, но сам не удержал равновесия, промерзшая цепь врезалась ему в бедро, звякнула и вдруг лопнула. Эдди полетел спиной вниз на лед.

В январе лед на озере намерзал до такой толщины, что мог выдержать даже вездеход Мэнни, вместе с пассажирами. Но у пирса лед всегда был тоньше, а Эдди свалился с приличной высоты, поэтому проломил спиной наледь и сразу ушел под воду.  
Луис, у которого от этого полета внутри все оборвалось, метнулся к краю причала прямо так, на четвереньках, и заглянул сверху – под обломанным льдом, в бесформенной полынье, колыхалась черная, прозрачная вода. Луис едва не завыл. Он растерялся, не зная, что делать, и испугался почти до обморока.

Но через пару секунд Эдди все-таки вынырнул, уже без куртки, с белым лицом и синими губами. Он схватился за край полыньи и попытался выбраться, но лед треснул и откололся у него под пальцами, Эдди снова ушел под воду. Луис вскочил на ноги и заметался, не зная - прыгнуть и попытаться вытащить Эдди или бежать и звать на помощь.  
Эдди снова вынырнул, закашлялся, длинные черные волосы облепили его лицо и плечи. Эдди упрямо вцепился белыми пальцами в лед, обломал ногти, но попытался вылезти. Лед снова треснул, Эдди вскрикнул, опять очутившись в воде.  
Луис помчался по пирсу, не помня себя от ужаса, забежал на лед, но недалеко от расширяющейся полыньи остановился и опустился на колени. Эдди упорно боролся за жизнь, отфыркивался ледяной водой, но с каждой попыткой слабел и все чаще и надольше уходил под воду.

\- Замри! – заорал на него Луис. – Замри, идиот!  
Эдди вцепился в край льдины и посмотрел на него черными, расширенными глазами. Лицо у него было уже не белое, а какое-то мертвенно-синее.  
Луис шлепнулся на живот и подполз ближе, стащил шарф, размотал его и кинул край Эдди.  
\- Держись!  
Эдди попытался поймать, но пальцы его уже не слушались, он чуть было опять не пошел ко дну, но тут Луис дополз до края, схватил его за край черной футболки и потащил наверх, молясь, что бы лед выдержал их обоих.

Луис, сколько ни пытался, так и не мог впоследствии вспомнить, сколько продлился этот кошмар – минуту, или пять минут, или больше. Он выволок Эдди на прочный лед и потащил к берегу. Эдди кашлял и хрипел, его колотило в ознобе и он ничего не соображал; лежал, запрокинув бледное лицо к небу, и трясся. Луис и сам промок и стучал зубами.  
Эдди был крупнее его почти в два раза, а без сознания весил, казалось, тонну, но Луис понимал, что если оставит его тут – Эдди умрет.  
Так что он, сцепив зубы и кряхтя от усердия, схватил Эдди подмышки и поволок, выбиваясь из сил, сначала до берега, потом через линию заснеженного пляжа, а потом до шоссе, по которому ездили машины. Эдди потерял один ботинок, - Луис не знал, в воде, или уже на берегу, - сипло дышал через раз. С его волос все лилась и лилась ледяная вода, затекая Луису в рукава и за воротник куртки.

Луис знал, что если дотащится до шоссе – Эдди будет спасен. Уже потом, когда все закончилось, он подумал – а что, в сущности, мешало ему оставить Эдди на минуту на пляже и поймать машину?  
Но после пережитого ужаса он не мог выпустить Эдди из рук, ему казалось, если он выпустит Эдди – тот погибнет, растворится в воздухе. Поэтому Луис тащил и тащил его, рывками, через собственную боль и звенящее напряжение мышц.

Он заволок Эдди на гравийную насыпь, поскользнулся на вершине – и оттуда они оба скатились на шоссе, едва не загремев под машину, завизжавшую тормозами. Луис навалился на Эдди сверху, на всякий случай прикрывая его от удара бампером. Очки слетели с носа и хрустнули, левое стеклышко вывалилось на асфальт. Луис от отчаяния выругался одним из любимых выражений Эдди, грязным и похабным.

\- Что тут происходит вообще? – спросил над его головой размытый силуэт. – Эй, а я тебя знаю!  
\- Помогите, - хрипя, попросил Луис. – Помогите, пожалуйста!  
Он вскочил на ноги и покачнулся: видимо, во время падения подвернул щиколотку, та отозвалась острой болью.  
\- Эдди! – вдруг вскрикнул размытый силуэт. – Ебаный в рот, что у вас случилось?!  
\- Он упал под лед, - чуть не плача ответил Луис, которого начало трясти.  
Силуэт скользнул ближе, и Луис рассмотрел, что это тот мужик с одним глазом, один из взрослых друзей Эдди.

\- Тихо, - приказал мужик. – Открой заднюю дверь.  
Луис натянул на нос разбитые очки, пытаясь понять, откуда посреди дороги возьмется какая-то дверь. До него дошло, что речь о машине. Он торопливо открыл заднюю дверь пикапа, а одноглазый, - Бак, - вспомнил Луис, - бывший спасатель, - поднял Эдди на руки, затолкал в машину, на заднее сидение, потом вытащил из багажника плед и замотал дрожащего Эдди.

\- Поехали, - сказал Бак сквозь зубы. – Садись.  
Луис плюхнулся на переднее сидение, повернулся и принялся растирать ледяные ладони Эдди, лежащего без сознания.  
Машина рванула с места.  
\- Рассказывай, - приказал Бак. – Как он упал в воду? Долго он бултыхался?  
\- Н-нет, - выдавил Луис, едва не плача. – Не знаю. Не помню! Нет. Несколько минут. Наверное.  
\- Успокойся, - смягчился Бак. – Не трясись.  
Он достал телефон и принялся кому-то звонить. Луис дышал на пальцы Эдди, но те и не думали теплеть.

*******

Эдди был прав – Луис от обиды и злости наговорил ему разных гадостей, но умолчал о том, что ему на самом деле рассказывали про Эдди.  
То есть, его и ругали, конечно, и еще Луис выслушал массу забавных и сомнительно забавных историй о том, как близнецы росли и что творили, но по большей части, об Эдди отзывались хорошо, хотя у Луиса создалось впечатление, что в детстве Эдди был тем еще шкодником и шалопаем.  
Но в основном, говорили, что Эдди хороший парень, что у него золотые руки и доброе сердце. Говорили, что он хороший друг. Еще говорили, что он неприкаянный и одинокий, и поэтому ему желали добра. Луис даже, к собственному удивлению, подслушал и про себя сплетню – про парня, которого Эдди последнее время таскал в зубах, как кошка таскает единственного уцелевшего, и поэтому драгоценного котенка.

Луису последние дни было физически плохо от кавардака в голове. Он почти не спал и страшно измучился, пытаясь привести воспоминания о последних месяцах жизни в порядок. Он понимал, что все время с ним был Эдди, но перестроить сознание было сложно. Луис пару раз встретил Крэша в школе, и каждый раз вздрагивал, потому что видеть равнодушного чужого человека с лицом своего бойфренда, и напоминать себе, что это не тот близнец – это было трудно.

Но все-таки Луис сумел более-менее разложить все по полочкам. Крэш был элегантный, аккуратный и самовлюбленный модник в отглаженных рубашках и узких брюках, и собственно, Луис с ним почти не пересекался, и его совсем не знал. А Эдди – это был его «Крэш», его Чероки, знакомый до последней татуировки: широкоплечий, обвитый стальными мускулами, оббитый татухами и пропахший запахом машинного масла и древесины – теперь Луис знал, откуда взялся этот неотвязный аромат!  
Эдди ходил в потрепанных майках и разношенных футболках, а не в костюмах. Собирал длинные густые волосы в небрежный хвост, а не в аккуратный пучок, подвязанный резинкой на затылке. У него были нежные, сильные руки и всегда криво обломанные ногти, иногда даже с темной каймой по краю.  
Крэш был высокомерным и недружелюбным, а Эдди обладал нахальными манерами варвара и незлым чувством юмора.

На днях Луис столкнулся взглядом с Крэшем, - с настоящим Крэшем, - и впервые заметил, что у близнецов-то и глаза разного цвета. У Крэша – голубые, холодные, у Эдди – темные и веселые. Луис даже растерялся.  
Ему стало неописуемо стыдно, и даже немного смешно, когда он понял, с каким упорством цеплялся за иллюзии, которые сам создал. Давно уже мог бы разобраться и прояснить недоразумение, но он трусил и крепко держался за свой самообман. И ведь, что было обидней всего, это не Эдди его обманывал. Это он сам себя обманывал. Как же это было грустно и жалко.

Эдди запихнули в ванну прямо в одежде, и поливали теплой водой, потихоньку повышая температуру. Луис же забился в дальний угол, про него временно забыли, а он не хотел путаться под ногами. Очки разбились, Луис подслеповато щурился и жадно пытался уловить обрывки разговоров, но вода в ванной шумела, поэтому он толком ничего не понял. Высокий худой альбинос вынес мокрую одежду Эдди и повесил ее на обогреватель. Потом обернулся и посмотрел на Луиса.  
Взгляд этот был нехороший, сулил неприятности, Луис от него даже съежился. Альбинос хмыкнул и вернулся обратно. Луис остался сидеть и ждать. Он не мог уйти, не узнав, что с Эдди все будет в порядке, хотя его одежда тоже промокла и прилипла к телу. Луиса потряхивало от пережитого волнения и от прохлады, но никто к нему не подходил и не предложил даже чашку чая.

Наконец шум воды стих, Эдди что-то негромко просипел. Луис уже хотел было заглянуть и посмотреть, что там происходит, но тут с другой стороны защелкал замок, и зашли новые люди. Луис снова прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть кто это.  
Впереди шел высокий, огромный рыжий красавец, в зеленой, небрежно расстегнутой куртке. За ним – маленький и худенький паренек с серыми волосами. Луис присмотрелся и понял, что это вовсе не паренек, а уже взрослый мужик, только невысокий и хрупкий. А за ними, по пятам, шел Крэш.  
Они не заметили Луиса, тихонько сидящего в уголке, и остановились на пороге ванной.

\- Малой, твою мать! – выразительно проговорил рыжий красавец. – Ну какого хера, а? Мы тебя на два часа отпустили в песочницу с мячиком поиграть! Я вообще могу в свой выходной спокойно потрахаться или как?  
Луис даже рот приоткрыл, настолько он не ожидал подобного. Он думал, что они пожалеют Эдди, а они его, кажется, собрались ругать. И причем тут вообще траханье?  
\- Эдди, - сказал серенький и худенький. – Что случилось? Что произошло? Как ты упал под лед?  
\- А ты вон у него спроси, - хмыкнул альбинос, который вышел к ним, вытирая руки полотенцем. – Вон он сидит.

Луису стало не по себе, когда к нему все обернулись и принялись его пристально рассматривать. Без очков он чувствовал себя практически голым, беспомощным.  
\- Оп-па! – сказал рыжий. – А ты тут что делаешь, крошка?  
Луис сглотнул.  
\- И зачем ты столкнул Эдди в воду? – спросил альбинос и подошел ближе, недобро посматривая красными глазами.  
\- Я… - растерялся Луис, у которого от такой несправедливости прямо во рту пересохло.  
\- Ты столкнул Эдди в воду? – недоверчиво проговорил Крэш. – В январе?! Ты совсем ебанулся?  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Луис. – Я не… я не хотел! Я не думал, что так выйдет…

Он и так чувствовал себя виноватым, но тут его настолько захлестнуло чувством вины, что даже в горле образовался комок. Луис попытался вспомнить, как так вышло, но помнил лишь как они ругались, и как он потом тащил Эдди, мокрого, холодного и тяжелого, по пляжу, по хрустящему, белому песку, слежавшемуся от мороза. Солнце било в глаза, и вокруг не было ни души, только за насыпью, которая была так далеко, метрах в десяти, гудели проезжающие машины. Луис настолько четко это вспомнил, что даже передернулся от накатившего ужаса и безнадеги.

И тут, не успел он даже рта открыть, его схватили за горло и вздернули вверх. Луис задергал ногами, но Крэш, такой стройный и изящный с виду, держал его стальной хваткой. У Луиса потемнело в глазах, он задыхался и даже захрипеть не мог, настолько крепко его держали чужие пальцы.  
\- Ах ты мразь! - прошипел ему Крэш, тряся его, как куклу. – Ты чуть не убил моего брата, сволочь! Ты думал, тебе это с рук сойдет?!  
Луис что-то проскулил. Краем глаза он видел, что друзья Эдди, все эти взрослые, большие мужики, просто стоят и смотрят. Он осознал, что никто не придет ему на помощь, даже если Крэш его удушит до смерти. Они любили Эдди и считали, что он, Луис, чуть не убил его. И ведь так и было, Луис по глупости чуть не убил Эдди. Так что, наверное, это было заслужено. Но Луису ужасно не хотелось умирать, тем более, глядя в лицо, которое он любил.

Он вцепился онемевшими пальцами в ладонь Крэша, пытаясь отцепить ее от своего горла. Крэш в ответ так стиснул, что Луис почти потерял сознание. Зрение сузилось, и Крэш казался стоящим на другом конце длинного красного тоннеля, он что-то говорил, ругался, но у Луиса шумело в ушах, поэтому он не мог разобрать ни единого слова, только извивался и бесплодно хватал воздух ртом. Луис что-то вскрикнул, плохо соображая, кого зовет на помощь. У него брызнули слезы, ноги стали ватными, а шум в ушах превратился в сплошной оглушающий настойчивый звон.  
И тут Крэш покачнулся и куда-то отлетел, Луис свалился на пол, стукнувшись ногами; вывихнутая лодыжка отозвалась острой болью, словно дернули туго натянутую струну. В горло, саднящее и словно ободранное изнутри и снаружи, хлынул сладкий воздух. Луис закашлялся, пытаясь надышаться.

\- Если ты его тронешь еще хоть раз – я тебе руки нахер вырву! - хрипло пообещал над его головой знакомый голос. – Любого убью, богом клянусь!  
Луис с трудом вскинул лицо, залитое слезами. Эдди, почти голый, в мокрых шортах, облепивших ноги, стоял над ним, покачиваясь и стиснув кулаки. Он был все еще бледен, татуировки на его теле казались бесформенными темными пятнами… или это просто у Луиса все еще двоилось в глазах. Черные волосы змеились по спине Эдди, с них капало. И вообще, от Эдди, кажется, шел пар, и по-прежнему, несмотря на многочисленные купания, здорово несло перегаром и табачным дымом.

Луис с трудом встал на ноги. Эдди взволнованно поглядел на него, потом пошатнулся: его сил хватило только на этот яростный порыв – прийти и защитить, спасти Луису жизнь.  
Потом глаза у Эдди закрылись, он зашатался, ноги у него подогнулись, но Луис схватил его в объятия и подставил плечо. Эдди навалился на него всей тяжестью, Луис даже зубами заскрипел, пытаясь перенести вес с больной ноги на здоровую. Эдди что-то пробормотал и попытался подняться, но его так штормило, что он чуть и Луиса не опрокинул.

\- Давай его сюда, - наконец сказал рыжий красавец, который и пальцем о палец не ударил, пока Луиса пытались задушить.  
Он отобрал беспамятного Эдди, легко поднял его на руки и унес в соседнюю комнату. Луис торопливо похромал за ним, он боялся выпустить Эдди из вида.  
\- А с тобой что? – спросил Бак, тот, что был с одним глазом. – Что с ногой?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Луис, даже не глядя на него. – Ерунда.

Рыжий красавец положил мокрого Эдди на край двуспальной постели, потом без всякого смущения стянул с него мокрые шорты и накинул сверху одеяло. Эдди стучал зубами и дрожал. Луис опустился рядом с кроватью на колени, поймал широкую мозолистую ладонь, со сломанными под корень ногтями.

\- Прости меня, Чероки, - попросил он сиплым голосом, в горле все еще свистел воздух, глотать было больно. – Я так виноват!  
\- Не дури, - прохрипел Эдди, повернул голову и посмотрел на него черным глазом. – Ты не виноват.  
\- Ты из-за меня упал! – воскликнул Луис. – Я такой дурак!  
\- Ежик, - устало сказал Эдди. – Я ни о чем не жалею. Я знал, что сумею выбраться. А ты бы точно пузыри пустил и сразу потонул… и не плачь, ну что ты.  
Луис уткнулся лицом в его руку и всхлипнул. Эдди погладил его по волосам, подергал за ухо.  
\- Эй, - сказал он. – Ну перестань.  
\- Ты ведь мог погибнуть! – выдавил Луис. – Ох, Эдди, ты только теперь не умирай, пожалуйста!  
\- Панки не сдаются, - усмехнулся Эдди.- Не ссы, ежище. Прорвемся.  
Луис только поцеловал его ладонь. Эдди так растерялся, что прекратил дурить.  
\- А почему ты в мокрой одежде? – спросил он наконец.  
\- Это ничего, это ерунда, - торопливо ответил Луис. – Тебе надо поспать… отдохнуть, а то заболеешь.  
Эдди посмотрел поверх его головы на рыжего красавца. Тот вскинул бровь и улыбнулся.  
\- Будешь должен, - сказал он с веселой ехидцей.  
Потом повернулся, вытолкал всех и закрыл дверь спальни с другой стороны.

\- Иди ко мне, - попросил Эдди.  
\- Что ты! – испугался Луис. – Мне неудобно, это чужой дом и… мне тут не рады.  
Эдди его и слушать не стал, схватил за руку, заволок под одеяло и принялся раздевать. Он двигался медленно и утомленно, пальцы его плохо слушались, Луис мог бы вырваться… но не стал. Эдди все еще дрожал, ему требовалось тепло. Да и сам Луис осознал, как он замерз и вымотался. Так что он торопливо разделся, небрежно скинув одежду на пол, лег сверху на Эдди и обнял его за шею.

\- Убью! – сипло сказал Эдди, рассматривая проступившие черные синяки на его горле. – Я Крэша точно к хуям убью. Никому не позволю тебя обижать!  
Луис подался вперед и поцеловал его в шершавые губы. Он вдруг понял, что больше никогда близнецов не перепутает, даже если их в одинаковую одежду одеть и рядышком поставить. Он просто знал, что теперь отличит своего близнеца от чужого в любых условиях.

\- Я тебя люблю, Эдди, - сказал он, устроившись щекой на широкой груди. – Извини, что я тебе всяких гадостей наговорил.  
\- И я тебя люблю, ежик, - ответил Эдди. – Не парься насчет этого. Я все понимаю.  
\- Я, правда, никак не могу привыкнуть, что ты «Эдди», - признался Луис. – Для меня ты Чероки и все тут. Можно я тебя и дальше так называть буду?  
Эдди прижал его к себе и принялся поглаживать по волосам.  
\- Ежик, - сказал он сонно. – Тебе все можно, даже не спрашивай.  
Через несколько минут он заснул, а Луис заметил, что Эдди больше не дрожит. Наверное, согрелся.

Луис подумал, что надо встать, одеться и уйти. Ему было неловко валяться в чужой постели, но он решил, что полежит еще пять минуточек и встанет, Эдди как раз совсем крепко уснет и не проснется от его возни.

Луис принялся осторожно рассматривать чужую спальню - светлую и просторную. Средний ящик вишневого комода был задвинут не до конца, оттуда свисал черный носок. На самом комоде почему-то лежал фонендоскоп, стояли апельсиновые свечки и большие фотографии в белых рамках. Луис не мог увидеть с такого расстояния, кто там на фото.  
У кровати, на тумбочке, под настольной лампой с абажуром, валялись очки для чтения в чехле, стальные наручники, с торчащим из замка ключом, алая шелковая лента и зарядка для телефона. Луис покраснел. Он сполз с Эдди, лег рядом, случайно поглядел в потолок и вообще смутился, увидев, что над кроватью вмонтировано большое зеркало.  
Он невольно попытался представить этого худого, злого альбиноса занимающегося любовью, но так и не смог. Эдди часто рассказывал, что его друзья счастливо живут по парам, - Луис угадывал в этом источник юношеских комплексов Эдди, - и этот альбинос наверняка сексом занимался, но это было как-то… в общем, Луис решил, что лучше ему и не представлять, и так психика в последнее время переживала потрясение за потрясением.

Вообще, наверное, тут обитали счастливые люди. Пусть даже они совершенно равнодушно отнеслись, когда его пытались убить; они его не пожалели, но он им был никто. А в своем кругу они, наверное, были счастливы и друг друга любили. Вон как за Эдди волновались.  
В любом случае, атмосфера в спальне была хорошая, спокойная, Луиса начало смаривать, хотя солнце еще стояло высоко и заливало спальню белым холодным светом. Он лениво подумал, что надо вставать, но потом решил, что полежит еще десять минут.

Эдди ровно дышал, его кожа стала теплой, мышцы перестали напоминать туго натянутые струны. Луис привалился к нему под бок, устроился макушкой в подмышке и прикрыл глаза. Кожа Эдди все еще источала запах алкоголя, волосы пахли дымом, и обычно эти запахи от чужих людей Луиса раздражали. Но не теперь.  
Да и вообще, он пришел к выводу, что Эдди это даже идет, это просто еще одна составляющая его естественного аромата, крепкого, мужского. Хотя, конечно, Луис понадеялся, что Эдди больше не придется так надираться. Он догадался, что Эдди тоже тяжело переживал их расставание, потому что обычно Эдди пах поприятнее: деревом, смолой, иногда солидолом, иногда горьким одеколоном, кофе, табаком, мускусом, потом… тем, чем пахнет живой человек. Луис любил его запах.

Под его ладонью, под клеткой ребер, сердце Эдди, такое большое, такое упрямое, подрагивало и мерно стучало свой ритм. Луис, убаюканный этим звуком, зевнул и поцеловал Эдди повыше соска, закинул ногу ему на бедро и крепко заснул.


	10. Chapter 10

Луис проснулся через несколько часов, на закате. Но разбудило его не настойчивое апельсиновое закатное солнце, которое залило спальню рыжим светом. И даже не шум за дверью, где звякала посуда, посмеивались и негромко переговаривались низкими мужскими голосами. Во сне Луис сполз с Эдди и непредусмотрительно повернулся к нему спиной. Эдди отогрелся и, проснувшись, обнаружил его попку под рукой. Разумеется, он не мог оставить этого просто так.   
Луис сонно потянулся и несколько минут бездумно наслаждался жадными прикосновениями и нежными ласками. Эдди трогал его за бока, поглаживал бедра и сжимал ягодицы. И пока его руки занимались непотребствами снизу, горячие губы целовали за ухом, оставляли влажные щекотные прикосновения на плече и загривке. 

\- М-м, - блаженно протянул Луис.   
Он повернулся лицом к Эдди, сонно улыбнулся ему и ответил на ленивый поцелуй. Эдди бы не помешало почистить зубы, но пока было терпимо.  
\- Я по тебе страшно соскучился, - шепотом признался Эдди, притянув его к себе за бедра. – Ты мой тепленький ежик…  
Луис польщено улыбнулся – и тут же опомнился, вспомнив, где они находятся, и осознав, что обозначает весь этот шум за дверью.   
\- Чероки! – зашипел он, пытаясь выпутаться. – Ты с ума сошел?!  
\- Да ладно тебе, - ухмыльнулся Эдди. – Мы тихонько.   
\- Нет! Нет и нет! – заявил Луис, отбиваясь ногами от поползновений, которые стали настойчивей. – Не вздумай!  
Эдди, потеряв терпение, дернул его к себе и опрокинул на живот, навалился сверху и жарко ткнулся носом Луису за ухо.

\- Знаю я твое «нет», - проворковал он. – Я по тебе соскучился, Луис. Я тебя хочу. Хватит брыкаться и дай мне тебя трахнуть.  
\- Вот уж точно нет! – ответил Луис, бесплодно щелкая зубами. – Не тут! Не буду!  
\- Будешь, - пообещал Эдди. – И если успокоишься, так и быть, я разрешу тебе кусать подушку.  
\- А если нет? – спросил Луис, невольно заинтересовавшись, хоть и чувствуя, что выбор ему не понравится.  
\- Ну, тогда я специально сделаю, чтобы ты визжал погромче, - злодейски усмехнулся Эдди. – Я могу, ты знаешь.

Луис покраснел до самых бровей и принялся лягаться с удвоенной энергией. Эдди облапал его, укусил за плечо, но потом развернул на спину. Просто крутил, как куклу, и совсем не считался с мнением Луиса. У того даже голова закружилась и кровь громко застучала в висках. 

\- Ну и что тут у нас? – спросил Эдди, поймал Луиса под коленями и заставил развести ноги.   
Луис отвесил ему звонкую пощечину, но Эдди только облизнулся, и ни на йоту не угомонился.  
\- Ах ты развратный ежара! – проговорил он с восхищением, втиснулся между ног Луиса, освободил одну руку и сжал влажный, твердый член. – Течешь тут как сучка, и еще упрямишься!  
\- Потому что я культурный человек, - прошипел Луис, пытаясь не толкаться бедрами в кулак Эдди. – Воспитанный!  
\- В каком таком месте ты воспитанный? – хамски спросил Эдди. – В этом?  
Он погладил пальцами сжатую дырку, приласкал ее нежные края.  
\- В этом тоже! – бессильно ответил Луис, сообразив, что Эдди ему не остановить; Эдди, наверное, не смог бы остановить даже конец света. 

Эдди сплюнул на пальцы, осторожно вставил кончик указательного и подвигал внутри.  
\- Хм, - сказал он. – Больно, да?  
\- Да, - признался Луис.   
Эдди на секунду выпустил его, приподнял одну подушку, другую, просиял и показал найденный тубус.  
\- Господи, - пробормотал Луис, которому стало дурно от стыда и похоти. – А на тебя не рассердятся?  
\- Не думаю, - улыбнулся Эдди. – Ежик, ты не о том думаешь. Ты думай обо мне.  
\- Что о тебе думать? – буркнул Луис. – Вот он ты, скотина и наглец! Думаешь, если ты сильнее, то тебе все позволено?  
\- Как же тебе все-таки нравится, что я сильнее, - заметил Эдди. – Луис раздвинь ножки шире, будь умничкой.  
Луис послушался и охнул, когда скользкие, смазанные пальцы Эдди проникли в него, провернулись и исчезли.   
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Луис дрожащим голосом. – Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя. 

У Эдди стало очень странное лицо, черные глаза радостно осветились изнутри. Он как будто еле сдерживался, чтобы не запрокинуть голову и не заорать, как первобытный человек. Как будто он услышал что-то, чего ждал много-много лет. 

\- Нет, еж, - ответил он наконец. – Это ты иди сюда!  
Он подхватил Луиса подмышки и посадил на себя верхом, обхватив за бедра. Луис всхлипнул, нащупал его горячий твердый член и направил в себя, медленно опускаясь. Прямо перед его носом напрягались крепкие мышцы под татуированной, разноцветной кожей. Эдди приподнимал его и опускал с такой легкостью, словно Луис вообще ничего не весил. Луис всхлипывал, уткнувшись лицом в его гладкую, безволосую грудь, обнимал за плечи, чтобы хоть как-то держаться.

Казалось, Эдди превратился в бушующий океан, а он сам стал маленькой лодочкой, которую швыряло во время шторма этим океаном. Исполинские валы вздымали его на вершину, а потом он долго и тягуче, до замирания дыхания, падал вниз. Только это было не страшно, а сладко. Луис знал, что скоро его погребет этой мощью, и его плаванье закончится бесславно, но пока он лавировал между волнами и справлялся из последних сил.

\- Ну-ка, ежик, - приказал Эдди, встряхнув его. – Покричи для меня!  
\- Нет, - прошептал Луис.   
Нет, пожалей меня, - хотел было сказать он. – У меня так скоро никаких моральных рамок не останется. Ты и так делаешь из меня похотливую тряпку.   
\- Да! – твердо сказал Эдди и принялся насаживать его резко, с оттяжкой.  
Луис громко вскрикнул. За дверью стало тихо.   
Первый раз оказался самым страшным, когда рухнул и этот моральный запрет, Луис уже не мог сдержаться - он надрывно вскрикивал и стонал, кусал Эдди за твердое плечо и жмурился.   
\- Мой хороший, - похвалил его Эдди, который и сам начал задыхаться.  
И в этот момент в дверь спальни деликатно постучали. 

\- Чего? – отозвался Эдди, даже не думая остановиться или хотя бы замедлиться.  
\- Малой, во-первых, ты совсем охуел, что ли? - спокойно сказал Бак по ту сторону двери.  
Эдди двинул бедрами, Луис рыдающе вскрикнул, он уже ничего не соображал, только послушно подчинялся чужой воле.  
\- А во-вторых? – осведомился Эдди.  
\- А во-вторых, - сказал Бак. – Когда закончишь, выходите на ужин.  
\- Понял, - ответил Эдди. – Что-то еще?  
Луис обморочно дышал ему в шею.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Бак. – Прибраться за собой не забудьте.  
\- Без проблем, - ответил Эдди. – Свали, а?  
Бак засмеялся и отошел.

Луис поскуливал, голова у него болталась совсем безвольно, губы покраснели как вишни. Эдди притормозил, навязал ему жадный, мокрый поцелуй и ощутил, как Луис трясется, словно его ударило током. На живот Эдди брызнуло теплым и густым, Луис вскрикнул и обмяк.  
Эдди уложил его на спину, закинул его стройные ноги себе на плечи, навалился сверху и принялся дотрахивать Луиса в быстром, жестоком темпе. Луис уже не возражал, он моргал невидящими глазами и время от времени облизывал распухшие губы. Луису очень шел такой заебанный, потасканный вид. 

Эдди самодовольно ухмыльнулся, заработал бедрами, догоняясь собственным удовольствием. Обычно он предпочитал вытаскивать член и кончать Луису на живот, или на поясницу, или на лицо, или в приоткрытый ротик. Но Эдди по Луису так соскучился, что решил кончить в попку, пометить изнутри.  
Луис только хныкнул, когда Эдди упал на него сверху и сжал в объятиях, переживая сладкие секунды.

\- Чероки, - тихо сказал Луис, ероша его волосы. – А можно я домой пойду?  
\- Почему? – удивился Эдди и неохотно сполз с него. – А ужин?  
\- Я не хочу, - сознался Луис. – Я их боюсь. Они… они злы ко мне.  
Эдди помрачнел.  
\- Прости, - виновато ответил Луис. – Я знаю, что ты их любишь, но мне…  
\- Да ты-то причем, - вздохнул Эдди. – Нет, Луис, так дело не пойдет. Я же сказал, я не позволю никому тебя обижать. Так что моей семье придется тебя принять.   
Луис испуганно посмотрел на него, потом сел и принялся одеваться. Его штаны толком не высохли, рукав рубашки завернулся внутрь и до сих пор был влажным. 

Эдди, не заморачиваясь, залез в комод и вытащил чистую черную футболку. Натянул высохшие шорты и попытался собрать растрепанные волосы в хвост. Луис кое-как привел кровать в порядок, заправил одеяло и поставил подушки.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Эдди. – Я тебя нормально познакомлю. Где твои очки, кстати?  
\- Разбились, - вздохнул Луис и показал ему обломки.  
\- Аллилуйя! – возликовал Эдди. – Я уж сам думал их тихонечко кокнуть. Мы тебе нормальные закажем.  
\- Мне нравились мои очки! - обиделся Луис.   
\- А мне – нет, - ответил Эдди. – Без них ты очень хорошенький.  
\- Но без них я ничего не вижу, - возразил Луис.   
\- В общем, мы все поправим, - пообещал Эдди, схватил его за руку и потащил наружу.

Луис смутился, снова очутившись на перекрестье взглядов. Он вроде бы каждый день попадал в подобный прицел, но дети, которых он учил – это было одно, а все эти чужие ему и недружелюбные люди – совершенно другое.

\- Оклемался, малой? – доброжелательно спросил рыжий красавец. – Не кашляешь?  
\- Неа, - ответил Эдди. – Обошлось вроде.  
\- Может, все-таки расскажете, что произошло? – спросил серенький, с сединой в волосах.   
\- Расскажем, - согласился Эдди. – Отчего же не рассказать?  
Он ободрительно сжал ладонь Луиса и вытолкнул его перед собой, но тут же покровительственно положил руки ему на плечи.  
\- Это Луис, - сказал Эдди.  
Он мрачно посмотрел на Крэша, сидящего в углу кухонного дивана и добавил:  
\- Это мой Луис, поэтому обижать его нельзя. Доступно?  
\- Вполне, - отозвался рыжий красавец. – Твоего Луиса обижаешь только ты сам. Вопросов нет.  
Луис невольно улыбнулся.  
\- А что твой Луис кушает? – спросил серенький, с сединой. – Не вегетарианец?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Эдди. – Кушает он все. Так что если вы тут еще все не сожрали, то мы с вами.  
Он подвел Луиса к столу и затолкал между Баком и рыжим красавцем, а сам сел рядом.

\- Сид, - отрекомендовался серенький, поставив перед ними тарелки. – А рядом с тобой Диего. Для справки - это мой Диего, и он тоже кушает все.   
Луис вежливо улыбнулся.  
\- Бак, - сказал Эдди, - ты его уже встречал. А вот тот мрачный тип у окна – это Руди, и я тебе про них рассказывал.  
Луис кивнул.  
\- А Крэша ты и так знаешь, - сказал Эдди. – И мы с ним еще поговорим по поводу синяков на твоей шее.  
\- Я думал, что он тебя столкнул в озеро! – огрызнулся Крэш. – Отъебись!  
Эдди фыркнул.   
\- Он? Меня? Ты что, слепой?! Он в два раза легче. Он меня с места не сдвинет, даже если очень захочет.   
\- А как ты туда попал? – спросил Бак. – Серьезно, Эдди, как можно было ухитриться?  
\- Ну как-как, - проворчал тот. – Шел-шел и упал.

\- А как ты вылез? – вдруг спросил Руди, который стоял у окна, сложив руки.  
\- А вот этого я не помню, - признался Эдди и посмотрел на Луиса.   
Луис смутился и потупился.  
\- Ты меня выволок? – поразился Эдди. – Серьезно? Как ты это сделал, ежище?  
\- Не помню, - тихо сказал Луис. – Я очень испугался за тебя.  
Эдди тоже перестал дурить, обнял его и поцеловал в макушку.  
\- Пиздец, - проговорил он потрясенно. – Луис, ты меня поражаешь. 

\- Он тебя до шоссе дотащил, кстати, - заметил Бак. – Вы ко мне под тачку едва не загремели. Так что не такой он хлипкий, как ты думаешь.  
\- И как не надорвался только? – покачал головой Эдди.  
\- Не знаю, - застенчиво сказал Луис.  
\- Что за мямля такой? – холодно спросил Руди. – Не знаю, не помню…  
Луис даже сжался. Темные глаза Эдди недобро прищурились.  
\- Не тушуйся, ежик, - сказал он. – Возьми и ответь ему «Что ты приебался, блядь, тебя спросить забыли?!».  
\- Нет, - поморщился Луис. – Я не люблю ругаться.  
\- А мне нравится мальчик, - сказал Сид. – Культурный, воспитанный, масса скрытых талантов. Давайте оставим его себе?  
Диего фыркнул. Руди пожал плечами. 

\- Кстати, Элли звонила, - сказал он. – Они с Мэнни возвращаются в четверг.  
Эдди несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом поморщился.  
\- Настучали, да?  
\- Естественно, - злорадно ответил Руди. – А ты как думал?  
\- Я думал, что вы меня не сдадите, - ответил Эдди. – Ну и нахера? Эл меня изнутри выгрызет нотациями.  
\- Не будет она тебе нотаций читать, - сказал Диего. – Она обещала тебя удушить, а Луису шею свернуть. Но Луиса мы, так и быть, защитим.  
\- Видел я, как вы его защищаете, - процедил Эдди. – Этот болван его чуть до смерти не удавил, и всем похер.  
\- Сам болван, - отмахнулся Крэш. – И учти, я тебя перед Элли отмазывать не стану.   
\- Ну и ладно, - ответил Эдди. – Без тебя разберемся, гондон.  
Луис удивленно переводил взгляд с него на Крэша.

\- Чего? – спросил Эдди.   
\- Я думал, - Луис пожал плечами. – Я думал, что близнецы никогда не ссорятся…  
Эдди захохотал, Крэш тоже усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, детка, - сказал Эдди, когда отсмеялся. – Мы точно такие же, как все нормальные люди. Мы тоже ссоримся.   
Луис моргнул.  
\- Да, но… - он заколебался. – А как же мистическая связь близнецов? Родство душ? Ментальное эмоциональное единство?  
Эдди посмотрел на Крэша, тот поглядел на Эдди. Пару секунд они о чем-то совещались взглядами, потом Эдди подвинулся к Луису, загадочно улыбнулся, осторожно надавил пальцем ему на розовый носик и сказал:  
\- Би-и-ип!  
Ошарашенный Луис даже чихнул от неожиданности. Бак зафыркал в чашку, Руди вздохнул и закатил глаза. Сид начал смеяться. 

\- Извини, ежик, - усмехнулся Эдди. – Я таких умных слов не знаю, я же простой рабочий...  
\- Не пизди, - фыркнул Диего. – И не прибедняйся.  
Он посмотрел на смущенного Луиса и сказал:  
\- А ты меньше верь этой чуши. Малой очень прилично колледж закончил, только в университет поленился идти.  
\- Ментальная связь? – пробормотал Крэш. – С этим панкующим дебилом? Еще чего не хватало!  
\- От дебила слышу, - ответил Эдди. – Луис, а ты почему ничего не ешь? Бери вилку! В большой семье не щелкают клювом!   
\- Хорошо, - послушно ответил Луис.  
Руди только головой покачал.

\- Ну и кто кричал, что Эдди стал подкаблучником? – улыбнулся Сид. – Кто громче всех возникал, а, доктор?  
\- Кстати, да – улыбнулся Бак. – Детка, ты все-таки был не прав.  
\- А ты вообще заткнись и ешь молча! – приказал Руди, подошел к нему и властно положил ладонь на короткие каштановые волосы. 

Эдди хмыкнул – его забавляло, как Луис слушает эти дружеские перепалки, изумленно приоткрыв рот. Луис был такая тепличная детка, выращенная в оранжерее: все эти подначки и подколки, сдобренные ядом, но, в целом, безобидные и привычные, его просто шокировали, и наблюдать за его ужасом и удивлением было смешно и трогательно.


	11. Chapter 11

Эдди еще с лестницы услышал тихие звуки скрипки. Он заторопился, осторожно открыл дверь, стараясь не шуметь, шагнул в темную прихожую и с размаха впечатался в кого-то высокого, худого и тихого.  
Эдди едва не выругался от неожиданности. Руди, совсем белый в темноте, неодобрительно покосился на него и приложил палец к губам. Луис ничего не услышал, он изливал душу скрипке. Эдди замер рядом с Руди, слушая эту страстную, порывистую и нервную музыку. Руди едва заметно улыбался, жесткая складка его рта смягчилась. Потом Руди прикрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул, наслаждаясь игрой Луиса.

Эдди наотрез отказался переезжать к Луису. Он предвидел, что в феврале, когда грянут лютые морозы, дома у Луиса будет не намного теплее, чем на улице. Может, Луису и нравился прекрасный вид из окна, но практичный Эдди не горел желанием отдавать бешеные бабки за обогрев высоких потолков и дрожащих окон. Он предпочитал тратить деньги на кабаки и развлекать Луиса другими способами. Эдди как-то не улыбалось ходить по дому в трех свитерах и выползать по утрам из постели босыми ногами на ледяной пол.  
Луис упрямо брыкался и сопротивлялся, но после первых же февральских морозов моментально собрал свои скудные пожитки и переехал к нему.

У Луиса, мальчика состоятельного, оказалось поразительно мало вещей. Эдди догадался, что Луис уезжал из дома в большой спешке. Наверное, боялся, что родственники, упустившие его из-под крыла, передумают и вернут обратно, поэтому похватал, что под руку попало, и сбежал.  
Луис был ужасно неприспособленный, сплошная литература да романтика в голове. Так что Эдди потихоньку докупал ему теплые шмотки, стараясь делать это так, чтобы Луис не заметил, как Эдди над ним трясется. Луис был гордый, мог взбрыкнуть.

Но жить с ним оказалось неожиданно комфортно – Луис не умел готовить, зато был чистюлей и ему было не западло лишний раз пройтись с пылесосом или полы помыть. У Эдди наконец-то перестала залеживаться заплесневелая посуда в мойке, а мятая одежда волшебным образом переставала быть мятой.  
Ну и вообще, Луис не скандалил, даже когда уставал. Наоборот, замыкался в себе, и тогда Эдди знал, что Луису нужно дать чашечку какао послаще и оставить его в покое на часик. Это Эдди, когда выматывался, мог и взбрыкнуть, но Луис был какой-то текучий, как вода, послушный и нежный, прямо не получалось на него рычать.

Только вот надо было все-таки как-то деликатно предупредить его, что у всех друзей Эдди есть ключи от его квартиры. Эдди представил, как бы напугался Луис, столкнувшись в темном коридоре с Руди. Он даже передернулся. Руди покосился на него. Луис доиграл и отложил звякнувшую скрипку.

\- Чероки, - позвал он из комнаты. - Ты пришел?  
Эдди заулыбался, как дурак - Луис его не столько слышал, сколько чувствовал почти мистическим образом.  
\- Да, я пришел, – отозвался Эдди, расстегивая куртку и скидывая ботинки. – Я не один!  
Луис вышел в коридор и действительно испуганно дернулся, увидев молчащего Руди, посмотрел затравлено и чуть ли не попятился.

Отношения с Руди у них как-то не складывались, Руди ходил вокруг него деликатно-опасными кругами и все пытался уличить Луиса в чем-то нехорошем, но ничего не находил. При этом он ухитрялся проворачивать это с безукоризненной вежливостью. Эдди заметил, что культурный и образованный Луис все больше и больше нравится Руди, и это Руди бесило. Как настоящий интеллигент он не мог определиться в своих симпатиях и антипатиях, и от этого еще больше бесился.  
Луис сразу подружился с Сидом, и неожиданно легко сошелся с Баком, немного побаивался Диего, с его циничным острым языком, и уважал Элли. Мэнни он знал очень плохо, а вот Руди действительно боялся.  
Крэш, пожалуй, был единственный, кто все время держался от Луиса подальше, да и Луис как-то не стремился с ним общаться. Эдди это вполне устраивало.

\- Шторм? – вдруг сказал Руди. – Интересная интерпретация.  
Эдди невольно посмотрел в темное окно, где даже снегопада не было; на черном небе плыл белый серп луны, которая еще даже не начала желтеть.  
\- Но техника оставляет желать лучшего, - вздохнул Луис. – Практики мало.  
\- Зря не занимаешься, - ответил Руди. – Но зато есть куда стремиться.  
\- Голодному технарю дадут пожрать? – встрял Эдди. – Извините, конечно, что встреваю в вашу светскую беседу.  
Руди недовольно посмотрел на него.

\- А у нас ничего нет, - растерянно ответил Луис. – Я сам только что пришел. Хочешь, я сбегаю, куплю что-нибудь у китайцев?  
\- Хочу, - согласился Эдди, влезая обратно в ботинки. – Но сиди уж лучше тут. Нос отморозишь.  
Луис закатил глаза и вздохнул, и был так в этот момент похож на Руди, что Эдди едва язык не прикусил. Вот так оставишь ежика без присмотра, а он уже успел набраться чужих привычек!

\- А вообще нет, - вдруг сказал Руди. – Давайте к нам на ужин?  
\- Давайте! – обрадовался Эдди. – Луис, одевайся.  
Он, не стесняясь, стащил рабочую футболку, пропахшую потом, и бросил ее в корзину, а сам принялся рыться в шкафу в поисках свежей майки.  
\- Татуировку не добиваешь? – спросил Руди, внимательно рассматривая его. – Эдди, ты похудел.  
\- Добиваю, - ответил Эдди. – Нет, не похудел, не придумывай.  
Он выпрямился и потянулся всем телом.  
\- Ух! – сказал он. – Что-то я сегодня так задолбался, так задолбался…  
\- Не вижу изменений, - сказал Руди, рассматривая рисунки на его коже. – Где добиваешь?  
Эдди тут же расстегнул ремень и вышагнул из штанов.  
\- Мда, - сказал Руди, заметив свежие татуировки на его ногах. – Закончил все-таки?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Эдди. – Как и собирался.  
Руди подошел поближе и задумчиво его осмотрел. Потом свойски ощупал розовый шрам на животе. Луис невольно издал какой-то недовольный звук, но тут же замолчал. Руди покосился на него и улыбнулся.

\- Тут еще не трогай, - сказал он. – Полгода подожди.  
\- Ладно, - кисло ответил Эдди. – Тогда я пока контур на груди сделаю.  
\- Почему ты ему не запрещаешь? – спросил Руди, поглядев на Луиса.  
Тот от неожиданности даже выронил перчатки.

\- Я? – изумился Луис. – А как я могу ему что-то запрещать? Он же взрослый.  
Руди скривил губы.  
\- Я иногда прошу его не делать того, что мне не нравится, - виновато сказал Луис. – Но я не могу ничего ему запретить, зачем?  
Руди прищурился, потом хмыкнул, на удивление довольно.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - осклабился Эдди. – О том, что мой маленький ежик – отъявленный манипулятор. Я и сам так считаю.  
\- Что?! – возмутился Луис. – Это почему же?!  
\- Ну так, - Эдди развел руками. – Я совсем не пью, траву больше не дую, после работы домой… ты точно манипулятор, Луис!

Луис ошарашено заморгал. Новые очки, которые Эдди ему заказал, совершенно не скрывали, какая у него хорошенькая мордашка: с тонким носиком, миленькими ушками и розовой, чуть оттопыренной нижней губой. Луис просто сам не осознавал, какой он милашка, и какие у него чудесные, выразительные шоколадные глаза, ласковые, озаренные внутренним светом, обрамленные густыми ржаными ресницами.  
Эти глаза с Эдди страшные вещи творили - превращали его в тряпку, во влюбленное чмо, в подкаблучника и угодника. Можно даже не манипулировать – и так спекся.

\- Ты говоришь глупости, - с достоинством проговорил Луис. – Я бы не стал манипулировать твоими чувствами. Это низко!  
Руди только фыркнул, он явно считал по-другому.  
\- Я вас внизу подожду, - сказал он. – Эдди, не забудь штаны надеть.  
\- Непременно, - ответил Эдди.  
Руди ушел, одернув воротник длинного, плотного пальто. Эдди натянул штаны и подступил к Луису.

\- Эй, - сказал он, пытаясь поймать его в объятия. – Детка, я дома.  
\- Я вижу, - ответил Луис, ловко уворачиваясь. – Поторопись, нас ведь ждут.  
\- Подождут, не развалятся, - цинично ответил Эдди. – Иди сюда и поцелуй меня.  
\- Чероки, - беспомощно сказал Луис. – Ты ведь знаешь, что одним поцелуем не ограничится. Мне будет неудобно.  
\- Ничего, - хмыкнул Эдди. – Вали все на меня, я привычный.  
Он поймал Луиса за руку, притянул к себе, обхватил за задницу и принялся целовать приоткрытые с готовностью губы. Луис обвил его шею руками и почти застенчиво отвечал на поцелуи.

\- Ай, - сказал он, не пытаясь вырваться. – Щетина, Чероки…  
Эдди отстранился и потер колючий подбородок.  
\- Утром, - решил он. – Утром приведу себя в порядок.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Луис. – Но если ты ночью вдруг решишь сунуть голову мне между ног – учти, я решительно против!  
\- М-м, - улыбнулся Эдди, натягивая футболку. – Хочешь, что бы я тебе между лапок полизал? Это я могу.  
\- Ты меня вообще не слушаешь, - улыбнулся Луис, у которого просияли глаза.  
\- Слушаю, - возразил Эдди. – Я просто тебя правильно слышу, маленький лицемер.  
Луис только отмахнулся.

\- А когда ты снова пойдешь туда? – спросил он опасливо, пока Эдди поспешно выгребал из карманов куртки всякий мусор, собравшийся за неделю.  
\- Куда туда? – спросил Эдди, поймал его взгляд и сообразил. – А, татухи бить? Наверное, на следующей неделе. А что, ты надумал со мной?  
\- Я попробую, - сказал Луис. – Не обещаю… мне неприятно видеть кровь, прости.  
\- Да я тебя и не заставляю, - сказал Эдди. – Я для компании Персик беру. Вот ей нравится смотреть, как меня дырявят, каждый раз радуется, словно впервые.  
Луис не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Чероки, - сказал он с ласковым упреком. – Девочке одиннадцать лет, а ты ее по злачным местам водишь.  
\- Тебе почти двадцать пять, и тебя я тоже вожу, - Эдди пошло подвигал бровями. – Ты особо не возражаешь, насколько мне помнится.  
\- Так я – это другое дело, - сказал Луис. – Я взрослый и самостоятельный.  
Он макушкой доставал Эдди до плеча. И в постели жалобно попискивал, и протяжно выл в подушку, когда Эдди с ним делал всякие вещи. И мог в мороз без шапки попереться на работу. И по утрам не завтракал. Взрослый, конечно, самостоятельный. Ну да.

\- А откуда у тебя шрамы? – спросил Луис, пока они спускались по лестнице. – Расскажешь?  
Эдди на всякий случай держал его за руку, замерзшие автоматические лампы включались с опозданием, поэтому на лестнице было сумрачно.  
\- Погрузчик горел, - рассеянно ответил Эдди. – Ну и я вместе с ним.  
Луис споткнулся на ровном месте.  
\- Ну-ну, чего ты, - удивился Эдди. – Это же давно было, лет пять назад, даже не болит уже. Просто некрасиво.  
\- А я считаю, что ты красивый, - пробормотал Луис. – Тебя ожоги не портят.  
Эдди расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Но тебя портят трехдневные носки, которые ты запинываешь под кровать и забываешь, - безжалостно закончил Луис.  
Эдди приуныл.

\- А страшно было? – вдруг спросил Луис, когда Эдди затолкал его на заднее сидение, к Руди, читающему с телефона книжку.  
\- Очень, - честно ответил Эдди. – Я с тех пор огонь не очень люблю, особенно открытый.  
\- И тебе было больно? – огорчился Луис.  
Руди скептически посмотрел на него, сунув телефон в карман пальто.  
\- Да уж не приятно, - засмеялся Эдди, заводя машину. – Знаешь, когда на тебя прет стена огня, и сверху капает горящее масло, проводка плавится и воняет… и при этом ремень заклинило, и пластмассу от жара покорежило… ужас! Так и не вылез.  
\- Как не вылез? – глупо спросил ошарашенный Луис. – Так ты умер?  
\- К сожалению, да, - совершенно серьезно ответил Эдди. – Но я выжил!  
Руди громко фыркнул, потом принялся массировать виски. Луис помотал головой, сгоняя дурман.

\- Ты что мне голову дуришь?! – возмутился он. – Дураком меня выставляешь!  
\- Меня Диего вытащил, - признался Эдди, отсмеявшись. – У него тоже на спине есть немножко, попроси как-нибудь показать, он не забивал ничем…  
\- Чероки, - вдруг полным ужаса и тревоги голосом спросил Луис. – Так что, под всеми твоими татуировками ожоги?!  
\- Нет, конечно, - улыбнулся Эдди. – Ну что ты, не придумывай. Я просто как начал, так до сих пор остановиться не могу, а ожогов у меня не так уж и много. Они просто большие и противные.  
\- В тебе нет ничего противного, - ответил Луис. – Я точно знаю.  
\- Ну спасибо, ежик, - мягко проговорил Эдди. – Ты моя детка.

Руди несколько секунд смотрел на Луиса, и вид у него был такой странный, словно он внезапно передумал класть Луису в суп мышьяк. Эдди, конечно, знал, что Руди ничем подобным заниматься не станет, но все-таки мысленно оставил себе пометку сменить замки.  
Это раньше он был вольной птицей, которая могла обдолбаться в хлам или нажраться до невменяемого состояния, и собственной блевотиной захлебываться. А теперь он тоже семейный человек, и бывает всякими постельными делами занят, так что нечего к нему шастать с проверками. Теперь у него и так есть свой собственный маленький, ласковый цербер с розовым носиком и добрыми глазками. Такому даже ругать не надо, Эдди и сам трижды устыдиться, если Луиса расстроит. Этот стеснительный милашка незаметно сковал ему самую прочную и самую надежную из всех цепей.

\- Привет, детка, - сказал Бак, пропуская их в дом.  
Он нежно взял Руди за руку и несколько секунд держал, почти с трепетом поглаживая его длинные, тонкие пальцы. Руди, строгий и холодный, улыбнулся и разом расслабился. Поцеловал Бака в небритую щеку, потерся кончиком носа о скулу.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал он. – Соскучился?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Бак, глядя на него голубым глазом. – Целый день тебя не видел.  
Никого, кроме Руди, он не замечал.

Эдди посмотрел на Луиса и улыбнулся, увидев, с каким удивлением тот смотрит на преобразившегося, домашнего Руди.  
\- Пойдем грабить холодильник, ежик, - позвал он. – Эти женатики будут тут полчаса миловаться.  
\- Никакого грабежа, - сказал Бак, любовно глядя на Руди. – Сид сказал, они всей компанией едут, только Крэша подберут. Идите и тарелки доставайте.

Эдди кивнул и утащил Луиса в столовую.  
\- Мы ведь недолго? – спросил Луис. – Мне еще надо домашние задания проверить.  
\- Мы поужинаем и назад, - пообещал Эдди. – Я вот спать хочу, просто глаза слипаются.  
Луис улыбнулся и прижался к нему, поймал за черную прядку, выбившуюся из хвоста, и притянул Эдди к себе. Робко поцеловал в губы, но потом осмелел и принялся целовать требовательно, с языком. Эдди сжал его худенькие бедра, прижал к себе и подсадил Луиса на широкий подоконник.  
\- Погоди! – охнул Луис. – Не надо…  
Эдди развел его колени, устроился между ног и жадно поцеловал Луиса в шею, оставил засос возле уха. Луис простонал и блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
-… на минуту их оставили, - сказал Бак. – Вижу я, как они тарелки достают.  
\- Извините, - пискнул Луис, торопливо оттолкнул Эдди локтем и спрыгнул на пол.  
\- Здравствуй, Луис, - сказал Сид.  
Диего возвышался над ним на голову и широко ухмылялся.  
\- Достану я твои тарелки, - отмахнулся Эдди, облизнувшись. – Делов-то!  
Луис, покрытый стыдливым румянцем, с распухшими губками и блестящими глазами, выглядел таким миленьким.

\- Держи ребенка, - приказал Диего и вручил ему Персик. – Идите за стол и под ногами не путайтесь.  
Луис послушно взял девочку за руку, они устроились рядом с уставшей и притихшей Элли, в дальнем углу большого дивана и принялись что-то втроем оживленно обсуждать. Наверное, школьные успехи.

Эдди послушно перемывал тарелки, краем уха прислушиваясь к перепалке Мэнни и Сида. Диего выдерживал нейтралитет, хотя Сид то и дело дергал его за рукав и требовал высказаться.  
\- Пусть Эдди тоже свое мнение выскажет, - проговорил Диего, который явно не хотел встревать.  
\- У Эдди рабочий день уже окончился, - тут же ответил Эдди. – Эдди вне зоны доступа. Отъебитесь, короче.  
\- У него сейчас все мысли только пожрать и поспать, - усмехнулся Бак. – А вообще, парни, серьезно, вы задолбали. Завтра обсудите ваши циркулярки и дробилки.  
\- Ладно, - кисло ответил Сид. – О, Крэш пришел.

Крэш даже после рабочего дня выглядел изящным и аккуратным. У него и рубашка не помялась, казалась свежей, и ни одна волосинка не выбивалась из прически. Эдди приуныл, осознав, что Крэш благоухает одеколоном и кофе, а он сам пахнет, наверное, ядреным потом и скипидаром. Хорошо, что Крэш все-таки по бабам, а то не видать бы Эдди Луиса, как своих ушей.  
Эдди невольно покосился на Луиса - тот улыбался и что-то обсуждал с Персик. Луис с детишками всегда отлично ладил, у него прямо лицо другое становилось, когда он с ними болтал. Более открытое, доброе, что ли… совсем детское.  
Люблю-обожаю, - нежно подумал Эдди. – Мой ежик. Мой!

Крэш холодно кивнул Луису, сел напротив Элли, запрокинул голову и принялся массировать виски. Руди, несколько секунд поглядев на него, поставил перед ним свою чашку с чаем, вытащил из ящика ментоловый карандаш и нарисовал на висках большие круги.  
\- О-о, - блаженно сказал Крэш. – Спасибо, доктор, ты лучший.  
У Руди дернулись губы в быстрой улыбке.  
\- Что, братан, голова трещит? – спросил Эдди, расставляя тарелки.  
\- Не то слово, - простонал Крэш. – А у меня свидание через час.  
\- Когда ты уже за юбками набегаешься? - усмехнулся Эдди.  
\- Отвали, - сказал Крэш. – Когда ты страдал в одиночестве, я тебя не пилил. Вот и ты меня не трогай.

Луис задумчиво посмотрел на Эдди. Потом в его взгляде появилась похоть, он прямо облизал Эдди взглядом. Луис все никак не мог поверить, что его шикарный, крутой Чероки был совсем одинешенек; в его культурной светловолосой головке, набитой романтическими штампами, не укладывалось, как такой классный Эдди годами спал в пустой постели и чуть ли не плакал в подушку по ночам, настолько херово ему было. Потом Луис заметил, что Руди за ним наблюдает, густо покраснел, смутился и уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку.  
Руди посмотрел на Эдди. Через секунду он уже выглядел непроницаемо, как обычно, но Эдди успел заметить в его глазах симпатию и одобрение. Похоже, Руди оттаивал к его ежику.

-… садись уже и отстань от меня, - попросил Диего. – Малой, дай ему вилку, пусть помолчит.  
Сид гордо фыркнул, сам взял вилку и принялся жевать картофель с независимым видом. Эдди втиснулся между Луисом и Мэнни, положил под столом ладонь на колено Луиса и легонько сжал. Луис едва не поперхнулся и поглядел на него со стыдливым возмущением. Эдди осклабился и вдруг заметил, что старшие как-то загадочно переглядываются и посматривают на него. Он нахмурился.

\- Кстати, Эдди, - вдруг сказал Бак. – Ты еще не передумал тачку менять?  
\- Не, - ответил Эдди. – Чуток накоплю и возьму вездеход.  
Диего посмотрел на Руди, Руди улыбнулся.  
\- В общем, малой, - сказал Диего. – Мы тут подумали и решили купить тебе машину новую, твой драгоценный вездеход. Типа, подарок тебе на день рождения.  
Эдди чуть не ткнул себе вилкой в язык, настолько он подобного не ожидал.  
\- Если пообещаешь больше не тонуть в озере и угашенным не кататься по лесу, и местные фонари не пересчитывать, то ключи завтра забери, - сказал Мэнни. – У меня гараж не резиновый.  
Эдди молча, с чувством, обнял его за огромные плечи.  
\- Спасибо, парни, - сказал он. – Элли, и тебе тоже. Серьезно, я даже не знаю, что сказать!  
\- На здоровье, - улыбнулась Элли. – Я знала, что тебе понравится.

\- А мне? – обиженно спросил Крэш. – А я?  
\- А тебе магнитик на холодильник, - ласково ответил Диего. – Тебя мы тоже не забыли.  
Элли прыснула, Персик тоже захихикала, Луис закусил губу и потупился – лицо у Крэша стало неописуемо обиженное.  
\- Ну тебе попроще, но тоже что-нибудь придумаем, - улыбнулся Сид. – Эдди просто теперь семейный человек, ему нормальная тачка нужна... с широким задним сиденьем.  
Луиса моментально бросило в краску.

\- Вот остепенишься – мы тебе вертолет подгоним, - сказал Бак, утешающе похлопав Крэша по руке.  
\- Радиоуправляемый, - буркнул Мэнни. – И пакет батареек.  
Крэш обиделся.  
\- Нахрена мне вертолет? – спросил он грустно. – Здесь когда не метель, так буран. И не стану я менять свою драгоценную свободу на материальные блага!  
\- Умник, - фыркнул Эдди. – Не плачь, я покатаю тебя на своей новой крутанской тачке, если как следует попросишь.  
Крэш скатал хлебный шарик и бросил в него, Эдди ловко поймал шарик ртом и проглотил.  
\- Мальчики, вам полтинник на двоих, - покачала головой Элли. – А ведете себя, как семилетки.  
\- Надо было их в цирк сдать, - задумчиво сказал Диего. – Вместо морских тюленей. Смертельный номер «Эдди и Крэдди в погоне за мячиком и смыслом жизни». Смертоносные опоссумы! Боевые хомячки!

Эдди улыбался и слушал, как Диего умничает, а Сид смеется и поддакивает ему. Конечно, Бак тоже не удержался, принялся дурить и шутить, Крэш ввязался в перепалку, требуя себе отдельную гримерку и блестяшки на плавники. Эдди искоса наблюдал за Луисом. Тот подсмеивался, хихикал в ладошку и пару раз у него даже подрагивали губы, словно он хотел что-то добавить, но не решался.  
Ничего, - подумал Эдди. – Ничего, мой ежик. Скоро ты совсем освоишься, осмелеешь и всем им покажешь.  
По крайней мере, Луис уже не жался в уголок, когда к нему обращались. Привык, наверное.

\- Пойду чай сделаю, - сказал Сид, собрал грязные тарелки и встал.  
Он нечаянно зацепился за ножку чьего-то стула, покачнулся и едва не свалился на спину. Диего инстинктивно дернулся к нему, но Руди оказался быстрее, он вытянул руку и поймал Сида за бедра и крепко обхватил.  
\- Спасибо, дорогой, - рассеянно отозвался Сид, даже не осознав, что мог себе голову разбить. Руди похлопал его по ягодице.  
\- Не убьется, так покалечится, - проворчал Диего.  
В глазах у Луиса вспыхнули какие-то огоньки понимания, он заинтересованно посмотрел на Сида, потом на Руди, потом заметил, что Эдди, улыбаясь, за ним наблюдает. Эдди погладил его по ладони. Ежик был очень сообразительным и наверняка сделал какие-то выводы.

Сид ушел на кухню, и через минуту там что-то гулко стукнуло и зазвенело.  
\- Ай! - обиженно сказал Сид. – Наставили тут!  
Диего только вздохнул. Сид на кухне снова стукнулся, звякнули тарелки в шкафу.  
\- Вы тут что, мебель передвигали? – завопил он.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Бак. – Ничего не меняли.  
\- Странно, - недовольно сказал Сид.  
Когда он стукнулся третий раз и ойкнул, Диего молча встал и ушел за ним.  
\- Что ты творишь? – спросил он негромко. – Сидзилла, ты что буянишь?  
Сид что-то пробормотал в ответ, а через несколько секунд негодующе завопил:  
\- Нет! Поставь меня на место! Поставь обратно на… варвар! Скотина!  
Диего вынес его в столовую, небрежно взвалив на плечо. Сид стучал кулаками по его широченной спине и возмущался, серые волосы упали на сияющие глаза.

\- Сядь тихонько и не шали, - посоветовал Диего, хозяйски усадив его себе на колени и обняв поперек груди. – А чаем пусть вон малые займутся.  
Крэш грустно посмотрел в свою тарелку, на остатки салата, и сжал вилку покрепче, словно собирался отбиваться ею.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Эдди, пожалев его. – Мы займемся.  
Он встал и потащил послушного Луиса за собой.  
\- Луиса здесь оставь! – насмешливо сказал Бак. – А то чая, чувствую, никто не дождется.  
Луис растерялся и остановился.  
\- Да что ты нас слушаешь, - засмеялся Сид, позабавленный его смущением. – Иди!  
Эдди обнял Луиса за плечи и настойчиво потащил на кухню.

Он долил воды в чайник, вытащил из шкафа кружки, потом ополоснул заварочный чайничек. Луис смотрел на него и хлопал длинными ресницами. Эдди приоткрыл окно и достал сигареты.

\- А мне что делать? – робко спросил Луис.  
\- А ты услаждай мой взор, - усмехнулся Эдди. – Я буду курить и созерцать тебя.  
\- Однако, - проговорил в столовой, за стенкой, Диего. – Вот так моргнуть не успеешь, а малой вырос и заделался отвязным пикапером.  
\- Отвали! – крикнул Эдди, улыбаясь. – Твоя школа, между прочим.  
Он притянул Луиса к себе и непристойно облапал за попку и ноги, пока покрасневший Луис, закусив губу, упорно отводил его ладони, пытался увернуться, и при этом не шуметь.

\- Не бойся, - тихо проговорил Эдди. – Ну что ты такой зажатый?  
\- Я не зажатый, - так же тихо ответил Луис. – Я просто тоже был неуклюжим в детстве. Я боюсь какую-нибудь тарелку сшибить…  
\- А ты не бойся, - посоветовал Эдди. – Возьми и грохни об пол, подумаешь.  
\- Слышишь, умник, - тут же сказал Бак. – У себя дома посуду грохайте!  
\- Да пиздец! – возмутился Эдди. – Может, хватит уже уши греть?!  
Он погладил Луиса по теплой щеке, потом выбросил сигарету в окно и тут же достал другую.

\- А чего ты еще боишься? – спросил он, заглянув Луису в глаза. – Чего в детстве боялся?  
\- Пауков, - помолчав, ответил Луис. – И темноты. Меня, когда наказывали, в чулане запирали на час, а там все в паутине было… фу!  
Он даже передернулся и прижался щекой к груди Эдди.  
\- Тебя наказывали? – поразился Эдди. – Такого малыша?  
Луис пожал плечами, показывая, что наказывают всех, и он не был исключением.

\- Еще собак боялся, - сказал он застенчиво. – И хулиганов.  
\- Мда-а-а, - протянул Диего из столовой. – Тогда повезло тебе, крошка, что наш Эдди вырос. Он был тем еще паршивцем, еще и Крэша на дурости подбивал.  
\- А сейчас ты чего боишься? – спросил Эдди, гордо проигнорировав замечание о своем темном прошлом.  
Луис помолчал, посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Сейчас я за тебя боюсь, - сказал он. – Что с тобой что-нибудь случится. У тебя работа опасная.  
Эдди растерялся. В столовой тоже на несколько секунд стало тихо, но потом возобновился гул разговоров.  
\- Ох, детка, - нежно проговорил Эдди, выбросил недокуренную сигарету и полез целоваться.  
Больше их никто не окликал, и никто не трогал, поэтому Эдди успокоился только тогда, когда Луис сам отстранился, облизнув припухшие губы.

\- У тебя тоже опасная работа, знаешь, - сказал Эдди. – Куча любознательных маленьких монстров каждый день…  
\- Сравнил тоже, - улыбнулся Луис. – Дети хорошие… и они не оставляют ожогов на всем теле.  
Эдди пожал плечами. Луис решительно выдохнул, потянул его за ворот майки и снова полез целоваться.  
\- Поехали домой? – тихо сказал Эдди, когда сумел отстраниться. – Я тебя любить хочу.  
\- А чай? – растерялся Луис. – Неудобно же…  
\- А чай мы как-нибудь в следующий раз попьем, - усмехнулся Эдди. – Не переживай.  
Он выключил чайник, схватил Луиса в охапку и потащил в прихожую, помахав всем на прощание.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Луис, - крикнул Сид.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - отозвался Луис, у которого голова совсем кругом пошла.

\- Чероки, - укоризненно сказал он, пристегиваясь ремнем на переднем сидении. – Некрасиво получилось. Невоспитанно.  
\- Лу-у-уис, - протянул Эдди, сморщив нос. – Перестань ты этим загоняться. Моя семья – это не твои жеманные тетушки, мои – реалисты, для них ничего такого в этом нет.  
\- И для тебя, - вздохнул Луис. – У тебя манеры пещерного человека, и тебе даже не стыдно.  
Эдди покачал головой, показывая, что ему ни капельки не стыдно.  
\- Ты опять думаешь не о том, - сказал он. – Ты думай, лучше, как я доберусь до твоих задних лапок.  
\- Ну доберешься и что? – улыбнулся Луис.  
\- И поцелую, - настойчиво сказал Эдди.  
\- И что? – Луис посмотрел на него крайне невинно. – И чем ты меня удивишь?  
\- Ах ты зараза! – восхитился Эдди. – Вот сейчас тормозну на обочине и будешь знать, чем я тебя могу удивить.  
\- Не надо, - смирено попросил Луис. – Мы тут замерзнем. Вдруг ты почки застудишь?  
Эдди ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тогда сиди тихонько и будь послушным, - сказал он. – Через пять минут будем дома.

Посреди ночи Эдди проснулся от тихих звуков на кухне, за закрытой дверью. Он похлопал по соседней подушке, еще теплой, но уже без выемки от головы. Потом он поднялся, небрежно замотав бедра одеялом, и на цыпочках отправился на звук.

Вообще-то, Эдди был уверен, что Луис будет сладко спать и похрапывать всю ночь, таким он выглядел измотанным, когда Эдди с ним закончил. Ежик даже принимать душ не пошел, так и лежал на боку, сдвинув ноги, потный и забрызганный спермой; жадно дышал и смотрел на Эдди сияющими глазами, облизывая красные, распухшие губы. Даже пищать не мог, так измучился.  
Но Луис, голый и залитый лунным светом, играл на скрипке, повернувшись боком к окну. Он чуть покачивался, закрыв глаза, густые ресницы подрагивали, пока рука со смычком так и мелькала в воздухе.

Эдди прислонился к дверному косяку и принялся слушать. Маленький и скромный Луис всегда играл очень страстную, темпераментную музыку. Эдди догадывался, что в душе у Луиса кружат бури, и он уже даже ждал, когда Луис раскрепостится достаточно и перестанет держать тревоги в себе.  
Но такой способ тоже был хорош. Луис играл, Эдди – внимательно слушал и в глубине души не только восхищался, но даже немножко завидовал. Он подумал, что надо бы забрать у Крэша гитару, - все равно без дела валяется, - и попробовать Луису аккомпанировать. Эдди, правда, совсем другую музыку играл, но ради Луиса мог бы попробовать и аранжировку классики, насколько его умения хватало.

\- Я тебя разбудил? – вдруг спросил Луис, и скрипка в его руках запела тонко и нежно. – Прости, я не хотел.  
\- Чего не спишь? – спросил Эдди. – Я думал, ты уже седьмой сон видишь…  
\- Я спал, - честно сказал Луис. – А потом почему-то проснулся и долго смотрел на тебя. Ты такой красивый, когда спишь.  
\- Да я и вообще не урод, - засмеялся Эдди. – Надеюсь, по крайней мере.  
Луис кивнул, глаза у него были бедовые, огромные, с искорками лунного света.  
\- Я смотрел на тебя, - сказал он. – И мне ужасно хотелось сказать, как я тебя люблю. Но я не стал тебя будить, поэтому решил поиграть.  
\- Ладно, - помолчав, сказал Эдди. – Ну а босиком-то почему?!  
Он мягко, но решительно отобрал у Луиса скрипку и смычок, осторожно положил на стол, а Луиса взвалил на плечо и унес в постель.  
\- Еж! - строго сказал Эдди. – Сколько я с тобой ругаться буду? Замерзнешь и простынешь! Ты же хлипкий! Ты же нежный! Интеллигентик! Милашечка! В чем только душа держится?!  
Луис захихикал, устроился у Эдди под боком и сонно зевнул.  
\- А еще учитель, - попенял Эдди. – Спи уже, Паганини. Я тебя утром из вредности вместе с собой разбужу, будешь знать, как по ночам босиком на холодном полу стоять.  
Луис только фыркнул, потянул на себя край одеяла и мимолетно поцеловал Эдди в край рта.  
\- Не бурчи, - попросил он. – Я буду послушным, честное слово.  
За сердце держал.

Вот просто держал Эдди за сердце своими тонкими, музыкальными, теплыми пальцами. Нежно держал, бережно, но крепко, захочешь – не вырвешься. Как будто Эдди мог захотеть.  
Нет.  
Не мог.  
Ни-ког-да.


End file.
